


你与我同在

by Simplicissimus



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-07
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-07-08 03:52:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 32
Words: 70,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15922334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Simplicissimus/pseuds/Simplicissimus
Summary: 两个人的恋爱自白——关于两种截然不同的爱情如何相互疏远，直至后来彼此理解。





	1. Kevin

**Author's Note:**

> 题记：  
> 我怎样与摩西同在，也必照样与你同在。我必不撇下你，也不丢弃你。你当刚强勇敢。  
> 约书亚记1:5-6

“我很小的时候确实定期去过几次弥撒，可惜很快就发现自己对此兴趣不大。”

听到这句时我嗤笑一声，忘了自己是一个人，半是自嘲，半是要对什么人表现得不屑一顾，心中的无人山洞却回响起荒凉的风声。那人眼皮低垂，目光飘忽，接受采访的时候，他从来不喜欢直视镜头。可他似乎总是面带微笑，一直，永远。该死的令人沉沦的微笑。哪年的采访？我不记得了。我的YouTube小号私藏中有整整一个播放列表专属于他。这听上去有点儿疯狂，可我确实收集了有关他的上千个视频。是的，有上千个。我猜自己就算不是Eden Hazard在这世上的头号粉丝，大概也相去不远了。访谈，恶搞，颁奖，集锦。童年，里尔，国家队，切尔西。切尔西，切尔西，切尔西……

至少我知道，镜头里的Eden并未说谎。我曾问过他一次，那时候我还住在伦敦，离家不远处就有一座小巧的天主教堂。当时我也没有别的意思，只是想为争取一点点二人时光多找个理由。他大笑起来，说情愿在礼拜日的清晨陪我跑步。“Ensuite tu marches vers l’église, et moi, petit-déj à l’anglaise.”[1]言毕一个劲儿挤眉弄眼，为无意间诌出了韵脚而洋洋自得。我想这就是Eden，真实得令人震惊的Eden，我想他就是这样，“兴趣不大”。除了踢球，他对别的一切都兴趣不大。兴趣不大的Eden Hazard，我想，你对我大概也是一样。

而此刻我却在等他，在伦敦市中心某间低调酒店的奢华套间里等他，用自己那个堪称“L’Ultime Collection d’Eden Hazard”[2]的播放列表打发时间，还心烦意乱地从吧台里搜刮出一瓶苏格兰麦芽威士忌，破天荒地给自己倒了半杯。等他。客厅墙上老式挂钟的时针慢慢爬向凌晨一点。我觉得自己简直疯了。我一度爱他，恨他，爱的时间久到连我自己都忘记了开端，而恨意滋生的日子也够长的了。事到如今这两种感情并未减少，而是令人沮丧地搅在一起。我也是在今晚独自等待时才彻底意识到这一点，因为那些与爱恨相关的情绪——紧张、忧郁、冲动、愤怒、悲伤——此刻统统重新席卷而来，如同一条住在心灵池塘深处的大鱼，胡乱搅动起原本已经落入池底的沉渣。整整半年来，我与Eden从未有过真正交谈。不论是以敌手或队友的身份相遇，彼此不过点头示意而已，顶多突兀冒出一句来自他的“Ça va?”[3]——当然不好，起码我们之间一点儿都不好。他明明心里清楚，却总是照例笑起来，你知道，那种Eden式的露齿笑容——我视作珍宝，他人人都给。他是怎么做到的？鉴于去年6月发生的一切，他怎么可能不恨我？自从与他相恋以来，恨意便成了我对他爱情的姐妹，因此他的反应才让我感到极度惶恐不安——倘若他对我没有恨，那么是不是也没有爱了？每每想到这一点，我便猛灌一口威士忌，用自己不再熟悉的辛辣抑制生理上熟悉的呕吐冲动。我真是个傻瓜，真的。在我对他做了那样的事之后，竟还有骨气对他的爱怀有一丝希望？

今晚的篮球比赛我们都去了，散场的时候我没瞧见他，是他先叫住我的。第一声大概不假思索脱口而出，因此是句亲昵的“Kev”，第二声才有所顾忌，像是猛然回想起我们之前所有，于是硬生生变回普普通通的“Kevin”。我从第一声起就听得真切，听他改口后心底徒生凄凉，便有意装作耳聋，想混入人群溜走，而下一秒他的手已经搭上我左臂，立即引发全身一阵土崩瓦解般的战栗。

他必须马上把手从我身上拿开，否则我会死的。我很吃惊，因为直到今日，他的触碰依然能对我产生巨大魔力，而他自己好像总是不明白这点。我猛地转过身，下巴差点儿撞上他跃跃欲试的脑门。他顿时露出一个转瞬即逝的苦涩微笑，眉心的小疙瘩却没能松开，看起来欲言又止，却懂事地放开了我的手臂。我不动声色地退下一级台阶，垂下眼嘀咕一声“Eden”。好事的摄影记者这时候逮住机会，想给我们来个合影。尽管Eden和我对赞助商的邀请总是表现得有些敬业过头，不过冥冥之中，我却像个先知似的感激起这次相聚来。闪光灯“噼啪”一阵过后，我们与随行同伴一道离场。Eden边走边凑到我耳边，问我是不是在伦敦过夜。

我震惊地转过头，确认他脸上不带任何戏谑的表情。上次听见他这么问大约要追溯到三年前了，我们曾经是那样亲密，完事后他四仰八叉地躺在酒店床上看电视，冲还在浴缸里泡着的我大喊大叫，问我是不是在伦敦过夜。我笑着把头沉入水中，他轻浮的喊声便成了遥远的山谷另一头传来的回响。上帝啊，当时我心想，倘若我知道在宇宙中，在地球上，在漂浮大洋之中的英格兰，在她都城某个不起眼酒店的大号双人床上躺着这么一个人，那我就不只要在伦敦过夜；我要在这里过一辈子，纵使平生浪迹，也要一再回到这里，不顾一切地回到这里，看着他，陪着他，等着他说告别的那一天——当然，那时候全身心包裹着喜悦热流的我并不知道，那一天来得是如此之早。

“……我想跟你说说话。”

他见我神情惶然，支支吾吾，便略带失望地眨眨眼睛，心有不甘地补充了一句。

在这天以前，我一度以为不管彼此还能说些什么，我和面前这个人的一切都已成为过去时。我以为我们早已原谅彼此，便再不会相互吸引，因此也再不会相互憎恨，再不会在日常交谈中为词不达意而烦恼，一心一意要去挖掘每句话背后的隐秘含义，再不会在比赛中身体接触的瞬间宛若染指永生，恨不得就此相拥着滚入破坏性极强的火山熔岩。然而没有用，我心底有个声音一直在说：你根本办不到。就像他触碰我的一瞬，所有理智立刻卸下防备那样，此时得知他想和我说说话，对他的感情便宛如海啸般再度翻滚而来，不给我留下一丝回绝的余地。我猜这时候就算他说的是“我想要你去死”，我也不会拒绝——如果这能让你理解我对他的爱。然而因为他是Eden，他永远也不可能说出这样的话。这个Eden，我的Eden，一手左右我毕生重大决定的Eden——头戴棒球帽，双手插袋在我面前站定等待一个回答，他的同行伙伴则识趣地站在不远处听不见我俩耳语的地方——他只是想跟我说说话……

“我发酒店地址给你。”

垂死挣扎的最后，是我听见自己用沙哑的嗓音这样答道。

 

[1]“然后你走向教堂，而我走向英式早餐。”

[2]“艾登·阿扎尔终极精选”。

[3]“你好吗？”


	2. Kevin

如果你真想听我讲，我以为最稳妥的叙述方式还得是从头说起。然而我与Eden之间搞到今天这种局面的故事没有开端，而且就眼下自己失魂落魄等他前来的处境来看，一切似乎也尚未结束。正如先前所述，我爱他的时间太久，以至于竟想不起来这份感情到底始于何处。事到如今回首一切，就好像站在奥赛博物馆恢弘的长廊中央（没错，我倒是记得自己对Michele求婚的那趟巴黎之旅），面对Paul Signac的某幅巨型点彩派画作——如果你用心去看，就会发现大片大片秩序井然的明媚图像在你的凝视之下坍塌为无数杂乱无章的点，构成困住时间与记忆的克里特迷宫。我与Eden同年，十六岁就认识他了，那时候我就知道他是个小小的太阳，所到之处无一不被喜气洋洋的暖意照亮；知道在他那副总是大大咧咧、玩世不恭的外表下面，住着一颗金子般的心：由于年少成名，Eden还在里尔青训营的时候就成了赞助商的宠儿，而这个“除了踢球，对别的一切都兴趣不大——当然也包括金钱”的家伙，曾把此类对同龄人来说无异巨款的收入分给囊中羞涩的青训队友……在关于Eden Hazard一切道听途说的传奇中，他的形象有如古埃及无名勇士的壁画，遥远得近乎陌生，就算在国家青年队点头之交的境遇中，也只会让一直没有胆量用法语开口的我感到极不真实。

可惜少年时代的我并未有幸与Eden一起效力同一个俱乐部，就连日后终于和他做了英超队友这件原本可歌可泣之事，到头来竟也搞得阴差阳错，充满坎坷，乃至最终草草收场……不过既然要从头说起，切尔西时代的种种我便暂且按下不表。正如我刚刚在想的，我记忆中关于Eden的第一个深刻而真实的印象大约来自某个法兰西北部的炎热夏季。亨克做客里尔的欧联杯比赛结束后，Eden身穿胸前印有骷髅头的T恤和美式阔腿短裤——用他们法语区人民的话说，就是套彻头彻尾的“beauf”[1]装束——等在客队更衣室门外，邀请我们这些比利时同胞去吃据说是“当地最好”的moules-frites[2]。队里有那么五六个人欣然应邀，我后来庆幸自己也是其中一个。尽管我当时并不清楚，我们这几个操着弗拉芒语的“同胞”究竟能在多大程度上补偿“准法国佬”Eden Hazard的莫须有“乡愁”——不过就算我们不能，美食倒是肯定可以。

那是怎样一个梦幻般的夏夜啊。落座后没多久我便意识到，有Eden在场的外出绝不可能冷场。他似乎天生有种给周围的人施加良性影响的魔力，同时又能轻易制造无比轻松的交流氛围。在一席高谈阔论中扫荡盛满淡菜的小铁锅之后，Eden怂恿我们豁出一切而后点了啤酒（“在这里，比利时啤酒品种多的是！”，他手舞足蹈，十分得意地吼道），酒过三巡时我们一个个拎起酒瓶子，站到餐馆对面已经打烊的店铺门口闲聊，兴之所至时便扯着嗓子唱起不知所谓的弗拉芒民谣，眼看厨房伙计端出巨大的垃圾桶，把客人扔掉的淡菜壳一桶接一桶往街上倒——在我的家乡，如此破坏公共卫生的举止简直叫人不可思议。吃惊的表情定然一览无余地展现在我被酒精烧得通红的脸上，因为站在我身旁的Eden嬉皮笑脸地用手肘拐了我两下，轻描淡写解释道：“信我了吧？在里尔，餐厅门口的淡菜壳堆得越多，说明餐厅越受欢迎。他们这是在拿淡菜壳抢生意呢！”

他抬手指了指街道不远处，神情俏皮得像个打定主意炫耀玩具的孩子，一心想让我瞧瞧这家饭店的淡菜壳比别家堆得高出多少，从而体会一分他作为“地主”的应得骄傲，而我却趁着此刻难得近距离相处的时光，偷偷观察我们这代人中鼎鼎大名的“金童”；如果说我当时过于迟钝，在那个气泡般轻飘飘的美妙夏夜尚未听见一个时代裹挟使命而来的“隆隆”声响，那是因为记忆的笔刷正在这一刻开始为我刻画那个人的完整形象，如同某个刚刚坠入情网的年轻画家，怀揣一缕盛夏的燥热勾勒出模特那颗毛茸茸的头顶，与发色一样深沉的眉头，浅绿中泛起淡蓝的眼底笑意，讲话时不自觉嘟起的温柔双唇。我眼睁睁盯着一小滴汗珠顺着他耳后的卷发俏皮地滑落，宛如一首落入我心底池塘的小夜曲。可是……

“Ah bon？”[3]——这是我当时唯一有本事脱口而出的法语应答，糗得我霎时觉得自己才是那颗不知何时滚到脚边的愚蠢淡菜。我本该像个善解人意的年轻人那样，说两句赞美晚餐鲜美可口的漂亮话，用来满足大男孩Eden那颗充满期许的自得之心——他毕竟让愣头青的我们在异国的土地上度过了这样一个愉快而难忘的夜晚！我尴尬得将目光从那张容光焕发的面孔上移开，自怨自艾地低下头来，想象自己此刻神情阴郁残酷，看上去势必像个难以接近的摩艾石像。必须承认，我当时的确被他讲起话来那朝着四面八方随意活动的五官搞得晕头转向，才天真地以为自己之所以在他面前吞吞吐吐如此害臊，仅仅是因为平日练习法语时太不用功，以至于后来回到亨克的我，立即发狠般报了个夜间口语补习社；然而要等到很久以后，等到我和Eden身披蓝衫共同奔袭在另一个国度的时候，我才后知后觉地意识到，让自己在这个人面前开不了口的缘由，从来就不只是法语口语不过关这样简单。

 

[1]俚语，通常形容人俗气，品味差。

[2]“淡菜配炸薯条”，比利时“国菜”（除汉堡外？），在法国北部靠近比利时边境的地区也非常流行。

[3]“噢，是吗？”


	3. Kevin

小时候在教理问答课上，来自耶稣会的讲师讲得兴起时，常常会引述经书里的话。班上的大家都是些十岁出头的孩子，走进课堂的一刻就在等着放学，自然不会对这些佶屈聱牙的说辞留下什么深刻印象。可是后来，在那些与Eden相爱的日子里，这类留在童年记忆表层、几乎快要逝去的句子却重又在我心中回荡，以教理问答课那位年轻讲师的嗓音不断重复，如同主座教堂鸣响的钟声那样清晰而深沉，令人心惊——我记得其中有一句是这么说的：“爱里没有惧怕，爱既完全，就把惧怕除去，因为惧怕里含着刑罚；惧怕的人在爱里未得完全。”[1]

我把自己的处境翻来覆去剖析了无数遍，最后认为这位福音书的作者约翰长老大概并不懂得什么是爱，又或者，既然他们这样的人已经把圣洁的爱献给了神，那么也就无法理解我们俗人给予另一个俗人的平庸之爱了。因为我与Eden的爱从一开始就伴随着惧怕，害怕恋情被人察觉，害怕他妻子，害怕他会爱上别人，害怕自己有朝一日失去他；从他滚烫的唇第一次含住我的那一刻，不安便如同恶性病毒在我身上肆意蔓延，直至深入心房，渗透骨髓，然后开始变异，成为对我们关系最具破坏性的因子：占有、嫉妒、愤怒、怨恨。现在回想起来，这是否就是一场背德之爱带给我们的惩罚？如果当初我们没有迈出关键那一步，如果我始终满足于龟缩场上场下一隅，好好呆在离他不远不近的某个角落默默注视他，一切是否就会有所不同，我们两人会不会都因此而更加幸福，更加平静，拥有更多安全的感觉？那么，我是否要为此对他再添怨恨，毕竟是他发现了我的注视，听懂了我未曾出口的话，洞悉了我心中的门，并不计后果地打开了它？可是时至今日我依然记得，在他找到那扇门的一刻，自己曾是多么幸福啊！

如果你以为，我的胆量足以让我成为先朝那个致命方向迈出步子的人，如果你以为，有一天是我主动拉住Eden Hazard的胳膊，开门见山地对这个在大伙儿面前始终笑嘻嘻的家伙说：“听着Eden，事实是我喜欢你。喏，看见写着我名字的那个位子了吧，每当你在更衣室里光着大屁股，像只斗鸡似的走来走去，我就坐在那里看着你，目不转睛。”——那你可就大错特错了。在我与Eden正式成为名义上的“俱乐部队友”之前，他就已经结婚了。在起初迷恋他的那段日子里，我甚至产生了诡异的错觉，以为他已经结婚很多年了。从一开始，他身上就散发着已婚人士的气息，清晰得让人无法误判。当他赤裸着上身猛地出现在你面前，你会看见他儿子的名字赫然写于左肋皮肤之上，用带有异域风情的日文字母拼成。后来我们成了熟人，我踟蹰思忖许久，直到觉得彼此的关系已经足以承受某些blagues lourdes[2]的时候，就鼓起勇气把自己当斯托卡时在网上发现的某篇文章拿给他看了。带着轻微的紧张感，我往他身边一坐，看他紧皱眉头扫过我手机上的那篇文章：关于西方大明星如何热衷东方文字文身，却往往不知其所以然，比如切尔西球星Eden Hazard身上那个用日文片假名写成的名字，就颇为荒唐地搞错了拼写。我第一次得知真相的时候非常震惊：如果Eden他自己也知道拼写有误，又怎么还会拥有在全世界球迷面前脱下球衣展露上身的勇气？当时我并未意识到，这不过是我用自己的感受去推测他人之后产生的结论，然而在大部分情况下，对方很有可能并非如此。在往后与Eden相处的日子里，我还会无数次不由自主地犯下同样的过失，只不过那是后话了。

总之当时我拿文章给他看的初衷，不过是想好心提个醒，同时也做好了他因此生我气的准备。没想到他一目十行看完文章之后爆出一阵大笑，把手机还给我的时候还亲昵地拍了拍我的肩膀：“嘿嘿！没错，里尔那种地方的boui-boui[3]，想想看，Kev！”他毫不在意地戳戳自己的肋骨，耸肩的时候又做了个鬼脸，“这恐怕是刺青师给我Google翻译出来的玩意儿，妈的，真是气人，哈哈哈！”我被他无所谓的反应搞得有些尴尬，一时又无话可说，只得眼睁睁看着他站起身来，在只剩下我们两人的更衣室里四处乱走：“听着，Kev！这事儿给我们的教训是，今后要在身上刺什么日文中文如尼文的话，一定得像Beckham那样谨慎，去找个本土专家来干！里尔那家纹身店，我可不推荐你去！”

我才不像你，不会在自己身上刺什么乱七八糟的东西。我这么想着，却还是因他的无动于衷而松了口气，嘴角也不自觉挂上了笑意。对于那个时期的我来说，Eden的家庭就像并不存在的过去与未来，与当时我满怀柔情看向他的眼神毫不相关。在那个一切尚未发生的纯真年代，只要他出现在我的视野中，我就会获得满足；只要能与他共处片刻，我就会感到安全。法甲最佳、高价转会、国家队核心——这一切都还只会增添他的形象在我眼里的光彩，而不曾激发任何不合时宜的妒意。比如这一刻，2012年那个梦幻般明媚而短暂夏季的某个时刻，身处大西洋另一头的世纪互联球场明亮的更衣室内——他在刚结束的比赛中进了球，还维持着得意洋洋的兴奋劲头，而身为替补的我也有幸打满半场，觉得自己的状态前所未有地良好——今后与这个人并肩作战的光明前景看上去是如此触手可及，让我整颗心都变成了充满所有敏感情绪的热气球，轻盈地飘向他弥漫着喜悦神情的绿眸……后来我不止一次想到，或许事情原本就该像这样一直持续下去，那时候我跟他之间还不存在恋情，自然也就不会感受到恨意与悲伤了。

 

[1]约翰一书4:18。

[2]字面意义“沉重的玩笑”，指可能会冒犯别人的玩笑。

[3]俚语，指“没什么名气的小店”。


	4. Kevin

Thibaut Courtois，le géant belge[1]，我们国家队的门将，我的切尔西“名义”队友，曾与我一同赢得比利时联赛与杯赛冠军，当年陪Eden大吃大喝的里尔夏夜他也在场，像我一样不爱开口，张嘴的时候又往往话不留情。在记忆中关于Eden的那幅巨型点彩画上，我很轻易就找到了属于Thibaut的点。Thibaut本人永远也不可能知道，是他给堆起我与Eden关系迷宫的多米诺骨牌发出了最后一击，让我们满足于彼此对望的暗恋堡垒一夕之间土崩瓦解，以至于我至今依然无法判断，在这场早年生活的重大变故中，自己究竟应该为此狠狠诅咒Thibaut，还是始终对他心怀感激。

得知消息的时候我一个人在不来梅，北德的冬季来得特别早，狂风携带北海的寒意一阵阵撞上我卧室的窗户，我已经在那里百无聊赖地窝了一个下午。傍晚时分，阴沉了很久的天开始下雨。我放弃出门计划，给自己准备简易红酱意大利面的当口，便接到了某位我与Thibaut共同友人的来电。

“Kevin，有件事我想来想去，觉得还是有必要告诉你……”

那次通话并不长，然而挂断手机的时候，我已经失去了晚餐的食欲。我试着打开与Caroline的对话框，往里头输入“你是不是”几个字，这才开始生气，觉得自己傻透了。我删掉那行字，给不断沸腾的煮锅关了火，一动不动凝视着里头泛起白沫的面条，就像在凝视背叛带给我的愤怒。我与Caroline的感情在此之前就早已是强弩之末了，因此她的背叛并不让我感到多么意外；可是Thibaut，我拿他当兄弟去信任，当初我和Caroline在亨克的时候，还曾跟他一起外出过好几次！从记事时起，我就不是一个特别会控制脾气的人，遗憾的是，这一点直到如今也没有太大改观。半晌过后，我一把掀翻了那口该死的锅。飞溅的意大利面蓄意似的跳上我的左手手背，在我来得及退后之前，给那片苍白的皮肤留下一道道红印，像被马鞭击中一般。锅内开水裹挟着面条，从灶台上“噼里啪啦”落向地面，给整洁明净的厨房增添了一丝超现实主义色彩。而我当时一定是被突如其来的剧痛冲昏了头，才在转身走出厨房的一刻拨通了Eden的号码。

其实这并非我头一次与Eden分享关于个人的重大信息。转会切尔西的协议敲定后，我还没告诉自己的亨克队友，就在第一时间给Eden发了简讯：“Eden，我想我要去英格兰踢球了。”他的回复来得很快：“恭喜！！！哪个队？”“切尔西……”“Les Blues！我也很喜欢！集训时你可得跟我说细节！”第二条信息接踵而至：“……我太开心了，Kev！哦啦啦，今晚要为你开一瓶香槟！”换做一般人，这话可能就是图个嘴快，说说而已，而他当真这么做了，末了还发自拍照片给我，让我知道他的确为我感到高兴。我当时紧紧握着手机，在回复栏快速敲下“那你也来切尔西吧！”，旋即苦笑着摇头删除，再打“你也会来英超吗？”，思前想后再次删除，又打“希望有朝一日能和你”，句子还没写完，又觉得不妥。最后还是删掉了所有内容，只给他回了个笑脸，正像我面对他时的日常傻笑那样，无法传达哪怕一丝真实的情谊。那时的我自然是无比快乐的，纵使不敢想象Eden会那么快就和同一间俱乐部签约，也不曾料到自己与他分享俱乐部更衣室的时光短暂至极，宛如暑期一场隔世般的白日梦。

“Allô Kevin, comment vas-tu？”[2]

Eden口齿不清的声音带着恒久不变的快活语气，听上去好像在吃什么东西，如此熟悉，隔着一条窄窄的海峡传到这里——这一刻我才意识到，自己竟真的给他打了电话。

“Eden，对，对不起……我不是故意要打扰……是Thibaut，Thibaut他摔了……他……”

短暂的沉默过后，电话那头传来的嗓音变得清晰了许多：“Kev，出什么事了？别紧张，慢慢说。我在听。”

我安静下来，整理慌乱的内心，默默练习着表达。说来奇怪，听他这么一说，方才还在胸口不断堆积的愤怒便失去了势头，突然间变得一文不值了。我想好了要说的句子，并将它平稳地吐了出来：“Eden，是Thibaut，Thibaut Courtois。Caroline去马德里度假，他和她睡了。”

我听到Eden轻声咒骂了一句，趿着鞋的脚步声骤然响起，片刻后他问：“……Kev，你在哪里？”

“我在家……Eden，Thibaut把这事儿告诉了一个朋友，而这人我也碰巧认识。你说，这整件事是不是太蠢了？”

他在那头再度沉默下来。像是等了一个世纪，我才重又听见他的声音：“……嘿，Kev，想说说话吗？”

我舒了口气，心想这就是Eden，在这种问题面前，他从来不会傻乎乎地正面回答你，更不会傻乎乎地问一句“你还好吗？”。

“想。”

……但又何止是这样。更想见你，吻你，拥抱你，调动全身感官感受你，仿佛只有这样，劲风冷雨才有可能永远被挡在窗外，所有关于爱情与背叛的诅咒才能被彻底忘记——可这是我永远也不会对他讲出口的话，不是因为我表达不好，而是因为……

“好的。听着，我现在有些不方便，晚点打给你。一定要等我电话，你答应我吗？”

他的声音让人安心，他的存在本身就是推不翻的承诺。如果Eden说他会再打来，那他就一定会再打来。

我发觉自己握紧电话的手在微微颤抖，“好的，Eden。”末了还生怕他没听清似的加上一句，“我等着。”

 

[1]“比利时巨人”。

[2]“哈喽凯文，你怎么样？”


	5. Kevin

对我来说，跟Eden说话的意思其实是听Eden说话，一向如此。先前发作的汹涌愤怒让人泄气，而此刻我等他来电的方式，便是把客厅里那台老古董的收音机调到某个音乐电台，再往长沙发上一躺，有些庆幸自己不必对那场实际上已经无关紧要的桃色事件澄清些什么——其实在我告诉Eden的那一刻，此事仿佛就这么划上了句点；只有我对Eden的想念有增无减，从我来到德国那天起，这种想念便如同伤口的脓水慢慢淤积，熬过整个萧索的秋季，在这一刻才万分真实地喷涌而出，泛滥全身。屋外的雨越下越大，北风急骤地拍打在坚硬的玻璃窗上，发出惊心动魄的巨响，盖过收音机缓缓流出的缠绵情歌。烫伤的左手某处有个神经点一直在突突跳动，而我脑海里涌现的尽是些不相关的事。我想到亨克圣马丁教堂的钟声，想到主日弥撒的赞美诗，想到传说中的中世纪骑士，为了无上的荣誉与某个背信弃义的家伙决斗，在有机会给予对手致命一击的时候偏偏出于风度而收手，却反而被那个逃过一劫的卑鄙小人暗箭加害……问心无愧的骑士倒在自己的决斗证人怀中，在那样的年代，唯有死之将至，才能坦然对面前的友人吐露真心——你是我的朋友，我的兄弟，也是我的爱人，是我梦想成为的那个自己……

手机铃声将我惊醒的时候，窗外的雨已经变小了。我一下子坐起身，生怕迟了一秒电话就要挂断，轰鸣的脑海里顿时传来Eden的声音，他嗓门颇大，听上去好像挺着急。

“Kev，你还在家吗？把你的地址给我！”

“……什么？”

我迷迷糊糊瞟了一眼矮柜上电子钟显示的时间，瞬间清醒过来。乖乖不得了，我竟一觉睡过了零点。

“诶——哦，什么什么？Kev，你可没说不来梅下大雨！快，地址给我……”

心跳的音量像被某只无形的手一下子调到最大，似乎比他在雨中的喊叫还要响。

“……Eden？你在不来梅？！！”

“是我‘来到’不来梅。天啊，但愿你家的热水器没坏……喂，地址呢？”

浑身上下无一处不开始猛烈抽搐，我在一阵强烈得近乎痛苦的幸福感中紧紧闭上眼，用快要窒息的压抑嗓音报出地址。

“等等等等……Kev，你还是对司机说地址吧！”

电话那头传来窸窸窣窣的响声，这时候我低下头，须得把依然灼烧不止的左手死死握紧，才能用疼痛来抑制几乎要冲破喉咙的大笑。

 

门铃如骤雨般疯狂响起时，我还躲在浴室自怜。镜中那张永远像在赌气的孩子面容是我，无论从哪个角度看去也无法叫人满意。须后水，毛巾，地毯，夜灯，茶几，单人沙发，玄关——我小小的房子成了神秘的哥特城堡，浴室到门廊的距离一夜之间无限变大，给他开门的片刻时光仿佛翻山越岭，单是拉开那扇沉重的门就耗光了我所有精力。

站在门廊上的是个身穿湿哒哒灰色运动服的小个子，似乎比我印象中的那个还要小些。客厅射来的光线照亮兜帽底下那张熟悉的脸，在今天这样特殊的场合下，那上面罕见地缺乏笑容，一如既往双眉紧皱，略微显出些许偏执；一双圆圆的眼睛倒是亮得出奇，那里头映出我自己的影子，高大、沉闷、笨拙、无所适从。

“嗨，Kev。”

“Eden……”

我怀着巨大的感激张了张嘴，一时间不知该说些什么。他都已经站在我该死的门廊上了，我胸口洋溢的却依然是某种单纯得近乎天真的中世纪情怀——“你好吗”太愚蠢，“你来了”太肉麻，“谢谢你”太矫情，“请进吧”又太生硬——雨珠淅沥淅沥地飘上门廊，某个瞬间我有种感觉，风似乎将Eden吹得离我更近了……而后那对火热的唇颤抖着贴上来，我便一个字也说不出来了。

你是否有过开怀畅饮至酩酊大醉的经历，比如某次在夜店通宵达旦，直到想不起饮酒的种类，舞曲的旋律，擦肩而过的人，共舞对象的脸，就连第二天是如何出现在自家地板上的记忆都统统失去？如果有过，你就会理解，要描述当晚的确切情形，我确实已经无能为力。别误会，那个晚上无人喝酒——可是等等，我是否又真是这样确定？如果我与Eden当晚确实滴酒未沾，那种足以令灵魂震颤的目眩神迷又是怎么回事？为什么那场欢好在我心头织出的金纱，事后竟全部断裂成熠熠闪光的碎片，只在记忆的巨画上留下几处浓墨重彩的零星片段？后来我曾旁敲侧击地问过Eden，想知道他对那晚的感受是否与我类似，他则神秘地笑笑，一本正经道：“我不用想，我知道！T’étais ivre, mon cher Kevin.”[1]这种说法有点浪漫，我想，它或许与Eden灵魂中属于法国的那部分有关。正如这个单词本身，读起来就像吞下一口珍藏十年以上的干邑白兰地，唇齿留香的感觉宛如森林角落的露珠迎接第一缕朝阳；然而也正如这个单词本身那样，能给我们带来极度愉悦的东西，本身往往携带着足以致人瘫痪的危险毒液。这大概也是为什么，我和Eden第一次为彼此沉迷的经历，注定要发生在北德某处那个凄风苦雨的晚上。

等我们双双从物我两忘的ivresse中无比餍足地爬出来之后，又相互拥抱着在长沙发上待了很长时间，对已经发生的一切维持着难以置信的态度。Eden这时才发现我家收音机开着，他粗重地喘息着听了一会儿，用一种我从未听过的低沉音调叹道：“嗯，Stromae。”他脑袋就枕在我左肩上，我因此看不见他的脸，却能察觉他声线上的淡淡笑意。我自己也才刚刚意识到收音机里的音乐一直没停，它像个忠实的目击者，用情人们在极致欢愉瞬间全然听不进去的旋律，徒然无功地应和他们摇撼对方的节奏。不过此刻的情人均已恢复神智，于是我终于听清了歌词：

 

Je l'aime à mort mais pour la vie 

On se dira "oui", à la vie, à la mort 

Et même en changeant d’avis 

Même en sachant qu’on a tort 

On ne changera pas la vie 

Donc comme tout le monde je vais en souffrir 

Jusqu’à la mort

Te quiero ... [2]

 

在确认彼此爱意过后宛如海洋的安详沉默中，我们平静地听完了整首歌。我跟Eden第一次做爱便以Stromae的“Te Quiero”收尾，这多少有点儿宿命的味道。不论如何，我当时就隐约觉得，这样的开局不怎么吉利。我开始后知后觉地感到好奇，讶异于他为何能这么快赶到，因为印象中KLM并不提供伦敦到不来梅的直飞航程。听完这一曲，我便把自己的疑惑对他说了。他在我身上不安分地扭动了一会儿，然后撑起身子，像注视傻子似的注视我，回了个典型的Eden式吸鼻子鬼脸。

“包的私人专机啊……要不是这鬼地方天气实在太差，我本可以在午夜前赶到。我当时忍不住在想，要是就这么航空事故了，Kevin却还什么也不知道，那我真是太可怜啦。”

“……我现在知道了。”

我试探着伸出烧得火辣辣的左手，去碰他头顶剃得很短的发梢，快乐来得太不真实，唯有指尖的疼痛可以提醒我，这一切不是那个我日复一日做了很久的白日梦。我们那晚如约说话了吗？说了很多，可我没什么印象了。恋情从一开始就带上了令人困扰的不安，比如听他说起专机，我便想到俱乐部付给他的薪水，想到自己身上这件单是在他面前就穿过好几次的T恤，想到他天一亮就得回家，想到是谁在他家里等候。在得知眼下发生之事确是现实的同时，Eden家人的形象头一次在我眼前变得无比清晰。我一面心神不宁地听他闲扯，一面像审视一条天生残废的小狗一样审视我们的感情，就像明明知道它会落入前方未知的巨大陷阱，却还是着了魔似的放任其一意孤行。

 

[1]“那时你醉了，我亲爱的凯文。”

形容词ivre表“迷醉”（下文ivresse为名词），含义宽泛，不必然由酒精引发，比如être ivre de l’amour（“为爱沉醉”）。除了形容精神状态，也可表示生理症状，比如“酒精中毒”。

[2]歌词大意：我爱她到死，爱一辈子/说“我愿意”就是一辈子/就算过后改变主意/就算知道自己错了/我们也改变不了生活/因此我会像所有人那样受苦/直到我死/我爱你……

另：现实中Eden确实是Stromae的歌迷^^


	6. Kevin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 你渣戴帽，狂刷个二更呵呵呵

如果硬要给我与Eden的关系按照情绪的起伏划分出阶段，那么我在不来梅的日子可以算作是我俩之间最快乐的一段时光。说出这话的时候我与你一样，为恋爱关系的甜蜜持续时间如此之短感到震惊。只有如今隔着五年的光阴去追忆曾经发生的一切，我才第一次看清了事情的全貌。那个雨夜过后他回了伦敦，在那之后，我体验了置身这段隐秘关系之中长达十个月的纯粹快乐。我学着Eden的样子，开始乘坐私人飞机往返英德之间。有段时间他曾委婉暗示，愿意为我负担下这笔不菲的旅费，在发现我对这些暗示无动于衷之后，他也就不再勉强。那年冬歇期，我说服家人去外祖父家过圣诞节，如此便又偷得一次光明正大前往伦敦的机会，不过这一回的处心积虑收效并不算好，因为Eden似乎始终因为忙于家事而无法赴约，我只好去了平安夜头一天的斯坦福桥看他比赛——而且有理由相信，自己在2012年的运气确实不赖，因为这场比赛成就了属于那个 _annus mirabilis_ [1]的最后一个天大惊喜。

我们总是在周中白天相见（是的，即便是来不来梅，他也只待一个下午），因为夜晚属于新闻、碗碟、婴儿爽身粉、肥皂剧和过家家——那个在所有凡人生命中都有必要存在的现实世界。要是天气晴好，我们会去市郊某处隐蔽的密林中骑车或散步。可惜不论是在伦敦还是不来梅，晴好的日子并不多见。不过比起我去伦敦，我们都更偏爱他来不来梅，因为这里只有我一个人，我们大可以舒舒服服地待在家中。这种时候我会拉上所有窗帘，故意营造一种时间不再流动的异境氛围，触手可及的仅仅是PS3、la Chouffe[2]、BBQ和润滑液，仿佛世上只剩两个人，浪漫得有如共同度过末日前最后一个黄昏。如果在伦敦，偷情地点定然是经过仔细甄选的酒店房间，往往坐落于郊区人迹罕至的苍凉之地。Eden有时候厌烦了这种鬼鬼祟祟的游击战，便开始憧憬有朝一日在某个高尚街区租间公寓。或者干脆买下来，再给门楣挂上专属EH与KDB的纹章——在他的想象中，我们的专属纹章应该是个瓦隆雄鸡和佛兰德斯狮的混合体。可我认为，既然自己不日就能回到伦敦（我很有信心！）并拥有一处住所，届时日常生活定然会像我们在不来梅的短暂相聚那样惬意，就耐心说服他打消了这个相当大胆的念头。

当然，这一时期最刺激的部分还是要数与国家队一起度过的迷人时光——那是我们的地下恋情得以转入人间的唯一游乐场——训练基地明亮而无与伦比的接待大厅，奔赴欧洲各地前都要踏上的亲切停机坪，什么人亲自挑选的香槟，什么歌由站上椅子的人带着醉意唱起；还有那些有意无意的目光与触碰，如此俏皮却又如此谨慎，以至于穿梭其间的致命电流就连各自最要好的队友都难以发觉；在训练场边，在器械房内，在按摩床上，晚餐散场后在我房间的浴室里——用我房间的唯一理由是它比Eden那间要整洁得多——哦，还有那极度色情的桑拿房（以前我从未发觉这一属性），我和我的情人就那样眼对着眼静坐，目光越过我们中间Christian、Romelu、Vincent他们无比健美的体魄，在超过八十摄氏度的高温中无法停止流汗，让紧抿唇齿之间的喘息化作只有我俩才听得见的甜蜜呻吟……

以及那些令人难忘的比赛……噢，那些比赛！该怎么对你说呢……说当我们并肩奔跑在异国球场维护欠佳的草坪上，那感觉却像回家一般？胸前的三色盾与庆祝进球时Eden的怀抱，究竟是哪一个让我产生了对故乡的念想？又或许，只有这二者的结合才能给我以完满的安全感，而让人觉得安全的地方，不就是家么？还有那几场雨，想想看，祖国、东欧和北不列颠家常便饭的大雨！在格拉斯哥耐着性子坐完整场的Eden，终场哨声一响便跳起来冲下看台，裹着厚厚的外套来到我身旁，对着我的后背猛拍猛打，发出一阵多情的大笑：“快跑，快跑！Kev，你懂我意思吗？”

我频频点着头，眨眨被汗水和雨水搞得黏糊糊的眼帘，像个疯子似的冲他吼出一些我自己也听不懂的字句。那一瞬间，我在切尔西打不上主力、Romelu租借他队之类的烦恼全都远去了。在一阵欢快的雨帘中，我看见我们，年轻、骄傲、勇敢而相爱的我们，正朝着同一个目的地发足狂奔，那曾是我们心中共同的圣地，无论身在德龙根还是布莱讷勒孔特，我们一定做过同一个关于未来的美梦——如今，它看上去已经近在咫尺了。我死死搂着Eden的肩膀，弄得他身上湿漉漉的，却感到有股暖意不断涌向他，再通过他的心跳流回自己心房……那一刻我当真相信存在奇迹与永恒——仿佛只要我们一块儿跑到那里去，这辈子的所有好梦就能统统成真。

那时候我回到切尔西已两个月有余。人们或许不愿承认，然而长期的分别有时候确实能让恋人找回更加亲密的感觉。对我和Eden来说，不来梅时期真实的物理距离确实延长了相恋的美妙与惊喜，隔开了朝夕相处时必须面对的重重难题，乃至推迟了注定要来的误解和怨怼。关于这个残酷的真相，我原先可谓一无所知。不论那个闪着柔和金光的北德雨夜发生与否，我都是一心要回到斯坦福桥的，它始终象征着我的事业，我的野心，我的未来和我无法启齿的秘密柔情——Eden知道这一点，因此当他面对媒体每每不得不谈及此事时，也从不避讳勇敢表达出与我相同的心愿。我们中间不管是谁，固然都无法预知我回到伦敦后的命运——不得不说，我在切尔西的处境就算不会给我们的恋情造成挫折，也不可能带来任何帮助就是了。

 

[1]拉丁文，“奇迹年”。（Kevin还是个孩子的时候就曾主动提出要学两年拉丁文orz）

[2]一种比利时瓦隆大区出产的知名啤酒。


	7. Kevin

从我和Eden第一次同时入选国家队大名单的那天起，媒体就对我俩的队内地位与私人关系表现出了极大的好奇，有时候简直让人疑心，这些记者之所以存在，就是为了反复给人灌输内讧的概念，久而久之恐怕连队员本人，也会真的相信自己与团队当中某一个体之间存在着可怕的不和。一个球员在状态良好的时候，大约不会把这些乌烟瘴气的无中生有放在心上，可你要是急着去赶开往世界杯决赛圈的巴士，在自己的俱乐部又打不上比赛，媒体那种夸大其词的拉扯和比较，看上去就相当使人恼火了。必须承认，在这方面，Eden的心态要比我好上很多，不仅对那些肆意批评他国家队表现的东西视若等闲，起初甚至经常在我面前大声朗读某篇居心叵测的“独家”，然后消遣似的逐句驳斥过来，再开上好几个无伤大雅的玩笑。可是后来，当我们渐渐对我在切尔西“有一天可能会有”的主力位置感到绝望时，他就不再把任何涉及我或他自己的报刊拿到我跟前了。

就是在这段时间，我开始执着于反复确认Eden对我的爱，明知这样的纠缠会搞得彼此气闷灰心，直到最后无话可说，却还是控制不住自己的脾气。有时候我缩在替补席角落，场上那个快速移动的蓝色身影会在眼底渐渐变得模糊，看台上的歌声、喝彩或是嘘声也难以传入我的耳膜，世界在我的视野中仿佛正在陷入一个巨大的阴谋，我不明白，Eden他怎么可能同样爱我？如果我失去自己在赛场上如鱼得水的模样（他所欣赏的模样），连与他比肩的机会都失去，我又如何能够要求他与我并肩而行，去爱一个连训练都没有资格跟他一起的人？我，生来冷漠而毫无幽默细胞的我，就连偶尔不合时宜的大笑都渗透着格格不入的傻气，在他面前无论从生理上还是心理上都缺乏优越感——我甚至难以与他进行正常人之间明明应该很容易进行的那种交流！任何时候只要我想传达某些比日常插科打诨要深入那么一点点的想法，就会发现自己是在白费力气。用法语我做不到，用弗拉芒语他听不懂，最后我们妥协地回到二流的英语上来，而那种表达效果不论对他还是对我都是一场灾难。“用弗拉芒语把想说的都说出来吧，Kev，我听着。”末了他会苦笑着拍拍我的胸脯，有意安抚的样子就像在给不满周岁的Leo递上奶嘴（在我们关系相对美满的日子里，我常常忘记他已经是两个孩子的父亲这一事实）。

我凶狠地沉默着，逐渐对他产生了某种愤愤不平的感觉，就因为他从来不会动不动就生气，就因为他的优秀，就因为他在更衣室里受人喜爱，就因为他拥有一切，于是他待我一如既往的好意在我看来也是种无声的侮辱。这种感觉与爱是何其相似，就连它造成的心跳加快、心神不宁与患得患失都是一模一样的——有时候我简直怀疑自己是不是真的拥有像普通人那样去爱的能力。我带着巨大的惊骇猛然想起，自己从小就缺乏与人交往的热情和耐性。以前在亨克，寄宿家庭的Sonja早就发现我不喜欢出去派对。要是她不提醒我给母亲打电话，我就会完全忘了这档子事。对了，Sonja还曾对我对待Caroline的方式颇有微词，因为我有时候带她到家里来，自己却进屋打起游戏，把她一个人留在客厅里。而今我把曾经完全挥洒在球场上的感情分出一部分，孤注一掷地倾注在Eden身上，到头来却产生了新一轮的恐惧，叠加在打不了比赛、去不了巴西（我们的应许之地！）的原初恐惧之上——我怕Eden发现我其实缺乏爱的能力，怕他被我拖垮，对我彻底失望，怕我亲手将他一步步推出自己的生活——可是如果没有他在场，我可就更不知道该如何去爱了啊。

回到伦敦的生活还面临着另一个问题，那就是我再也不能想当然地忽视Eden家人的存在了。有一回切尔西的主场比赛刚结束，我第一个起身离开替补席，在球员通道里撞见了Eden的小男孩。小不点儿像观察稀有动物似的盯着我看，我便无法装作若无其事地直接走开了。我环视四周，发现孩子的母亲并不在场，便带着点儿好奇蹲下来，轻轻对他说了声“嗨”。

“嗨。”他一点儿也不怕人，圆圆的眼睛像大Hazard那样明亮，“我认得你。你也是比利时人吗？”

他用法语回应我，语速很慢，稚嫩的童声口齿不清。我有些好笑地想到，Eden听我说话时，感受大概跟我现在面对他儿子时一个样。

“是的，我是Kevin。”

“我叫Yanis，很高兴认识你。”

“我的荣幸……你怎么一个人在这里？”

“我在等爸爸，我爸爸是Eden Hazard。”

“他还在场上，马上就该进来了。你妈妈呢？”

“妈妈在外面，我自己要来的。”他用心地上下打量我，琢磨了一会儿我胸前的切尔西队徽，“那么，你怎么不在场上？”

“呵，这个嘛……我已经很久没上场了。”

“为什么不？你不喜欢切尔西吗？”

“……嗯，也许我并不喜欢。”

这大概并非我的本意，可是谁知道呢，话就这么脱口而出了——他只是个孩子，我安慰自己道。

“啊，那真是太遗憾了。”他一脸真诚地表示，“那你为什么在这里？”

“因为……”

“因为Kevin踢球很厉害，甚至比爸爸还要厉害，所以切尔西就把他请来了。”

Eden的声音从我身后响起，他大步走上前来，一把抱起那小子，再转过身，笑眯眯地看着我。

我不知道自己之前的话被他听去多少。至于被他打断那句的后半部分，我却莫名觉得他一定听到了。不久后在某个难得晴朗的午后，我们刚刚经历了一场还算和谐的性爱，Eden从浴室出来，下身裹着毛巾往床边一坐，说他认为我或许应该到别的俱乐部去碰碰运气。我沉吟着，并未马上接话，只觉得胸口顿时撕开了一个难以弥补的大洞，有冷风不住往里头灌，心头变得一片空虚，那感觉就像每次我们完事后，他由于赶时间而不得不先行离开，留我一个人在酒店房中一样。

“你用好了吗？该我去洗了。”

我嚅嗫着，没去看他脸上的表情便闪身钻进了浴室。


	8. Kevin

我锁上浴室的门，自怨自艾地望朝镜中那个颓唐的家伙。盥洗台上放着Eden的婚戒，我们做爱的时候，他总是会将戒指取下来放在一旁。从我还在不来梅时起，他就已经这么做了。我很惊奇，他竟可以如此轻松地把自己的世界劈成两半，像个公正法官似的不偏不倚，一半给我，一半给别人，又能游刃有余地穿梭在两个世界之间，如同一台永不缺油掉链的小马达。可我只有一个世界，也就是属于Eden Hazard的那个世界，我无法将他从我的世界里拔除，像拔掉一枚戒指那样轻易。尽管镜中那具一丝不挂的苍白躯体光洁无痕，我却清晰地知道，他是刺遍我全身的隐形文身，洗不净擦不去，除非剥除覆盖身体的整张皮肤，再用尖刀捅入我剧烈鼓动的心脏，从最深处剜去那个如同肿瘤般让人心悸的名字。不，单是这样还不够，因为他的名字已经深入骨髓，遍布神经，我得上哪儿再找这么个人，来把自己的骨血统统替换掉？

我心底源源不断涌出两股声音，冷静而容易相处的那个Kevin平和地说：Eden是对的，不能在这样下去了，你得听他的，离开切尔西（离开他）；而偏执又怒气冲冲的那个Kevin却歇斯底里地尖叫起来：看吧，他已经对你感到厌倦了。你赖着他，他却后了悔，想回到他宽敞的别墅去，回到老婆怀里去，回到他儿子明亮的儿童房去，因为他们不会拖累他，不会让他失望，不会让他在见不得人的午后委屈求全，对什么人来势汹汹的无理取闹加以无条件包容，就连试探着提出一个合情合理的建议都得不到应有的理解与尊重。由于发怒的Kevin嗓门儿更大，他暂时占据了上风，把体内的怒火一下子煽了起来。我摇摇头，往花洒下一站，打开冷水开关，用刺骨的寒意去刺激自己烫得发疼的脑壳。我迅速冲完凉，裹了条毛巾，抓起戒指走出浴室，将其一把塞进正在床头发愣的Eden手心。

“你是对的，我们没有必要自欺欺人。我会抓紧时间和跟我爸聊聊，让他开始联络德国的俱乐部。”

有那么一瞬间，我确实看到Eden脸上闪过一丝罕见的震惊。我猜他可能正为迎接一场狂风暴雨做着准备，对我如此反常的通情达理反而感到手足无措。毕竟这两个月来，我那无端发作的坏脾气已经搞砸了我们难得独处的好几个下午。他转了转那枚发出刺眼亮光的戒指，这才想起应该扯出一个鼓励的微笑。

“那就好……最近你太紧张了，Kev。想一块儿出去走走吗？”

他刚刚逼我作出一个让人心碎的决定。此刻要是继续面对他一脸关切的神情，我想我可能会哭的。

“你之前不是说一会儿还有事吗？”——“一会儿还有事”，这是Eden给另外那个世界里他不愿提及我也不愿听取一切的笼统称呼，“我也得走了，答应过外公晚上一起吃饭。”

“啊，这样也好。”

我们在一种十分别扭的沉默氛围下穿戴整齐，各自为重新踏入门外那个现实的世界做好准备。就在我打算一声不吭离开的时候，坐在沙发上的Eden轻轻拉住了我的手臂，我却马上如同触电般甩开了他的手。

他深深吸了口气，沉着而缓慢地说道：“Kev，你在生我气吗？”

我受不了了。问题不在于我有没有生气，而在于他为什么不生气！如果他爱我像我爱他一样多，那他难道不该也像我一样，时不时为我们这令人难堪的关系充满愤怒？如果我无法让他生气，那么Natacha呢，他会为她生气吗？如果我说她的坏话，他会对我生气吗？

“是的……是的！Eden，我气你出了这扇门，就可以立刻滚回你老婆身边，而我却哪儿也去不了！”

“Kevin, pour l'amour de Dieu! [1]这跟Natacha有什么关系？我们不是早就说好，无论如何也不……”

这是Eden第一次在我面前提到“上帝”，我原本以为，他与今日我们国家的大部分教徒没有太大区别，是个“受过洗的无神论者”。有关信仰的话题，在我这份漫长的回忆中还会再度浮出水面，不过我当时正在气头上，并未对此迹象多加留心。我毫不留情地打断了他的发言：“说好无论如何也不把你老婆扯进来？醒醒吧，Eden，她已经在那里了！”

该死，我还是把这话给说出来了。她已经在那里了，像那枚躺在盥洗台上的戒指，闪着不容无视的艳丽光泽。这是困扰我们关系的终极死局，我也是刚刚才想明白这一点：无论我在俱乐部成功与否，我与Eden的关系都不会发生改变。我们的爱像个爬上高速公路的婴儿，自始至终命悬一线。就连最单调乏味的婚姻也能给人以宝贵的安全感，而这是我永远也不可能从Eden那里得到的东西。这世上所有同病相怜的情人们，是不是应该结成联盟，慷慨分享他们处理此类困境的经验之谈？

“Kev，别这样。Natacha……是我的伙伴，她是我最好的朋友……”他站起来，走到我面前，抬头直视我的眼睛，似乎正在犹豫是否要将我拉入怀中，“而你，你是……”——停顿，斟酌字句，到了这种时候，他还是想要关照我的自尊，“你是我爱的人，我只是想让你开心……我以为，要是换个俱乐部能使你恢复状态，你就会开心起来。”

他垂下眼帘，移开目光，最后还是决定不来吻我。我为此感激他，因为我浑身一直抖个不停，要是此刻他贴上来，我会一下子跌倒的。我感到奇怪，数周以来我都在试图求证他的爱，此刻终于听他亲口说出，我却不愿相信他。我按照自己对爱情的理解，固执地认为人决不可能同时爱着两个人，在我看来，那不符合爱的本性，因此也不符合人性。天啊，我们之间到底谁才真的缺乏去爱的能力？我拒绝相信世上存在着超出我理解之外的爱情。他不爱我，而我爱他，我沮丧地想，可我还是想要跟他在一起。我会离开切尔西，但我离不开他。他怎么会明白呢？他什么都有了，而且还能继续拥有我。

“也许吧，Eden，也许。我会试试看。”

随后，我们像两个傻乎乎的绅士那样，就谁该先出门礼让了一番。他坚持要我先走，我也就不再推辞。钻进座驾的时候，我没有立刻发动汽车，而是心情沉重地思索片刻，随即拨通了表亲Karel的电话。

“谢谢，我挺好的……听着Karel，上次在伦敦，和我们一起外出的那个亨克女孩，可以帮我联系吗？……没错，就是Michele——是的，我想约她。”

 

[1]“凯文，看在上帝份上！”


	9. Kevin

那年圣诞节不用我多费口舌，全家人就再度聚首外公家，组成我与“那个葡萄牙人”——至少这是我家人提到他时的称呼——最后对峙的“强大后盾”。平安夜当晚，就在我们出发前往子夜弥撒前一刻钟，Eden的电话不期而至。自从上次圣诞节没同他见成面，这个节日就成为我们关系中心照不宣的又一“禁区”，跟“周末”“晚上”“vacances d’été”[1]“Natacha”“儿子”这些暗号般的字眼一样，在我与Eden相恋的世界里相当于不存在。父母还在楼上着装，沙发上的外公、Stefanie和我已经为出门做好了准备。扔在茶几上的手机就是这时候响起来的。我瞟了一眼来电显示，立刻慌不迭地拾起电话，拉开客厅玻璃门来到小花园，这才迫不及待地按下了接听键。

“嘿，Eden……”

“嘿，Kev，我没打扰你吧？”

“不不，不会打扰……”

“那就好。你在干嘛？”

“准备去参加弥撒。”

该死，好个蠢货。话一出口，我就恨不得抬起那只空着的手，狠狠给自己一个耳光。

面对我前后矛盾的应答，电话那头的人却轻声笑了。我觉得自己在寒风中紧绷的脸也因了对方的笑声而放松下来（我没来得及穿上外套），那表情大概能称得上是个淡淡的微笑。

“没问题，我就抓紧说上几句，不耽误你出门……”他打断我急急忙忙冲口而出的“不会耽误！”，自顾自地往下说，“刚才哄我家小子睡觉的时候，读的是‘Le Chat botté’[2]……我说Kev，你小时候也曾听过这故事吧？”

他是不是提到了“我家小子”？我注视着自己摇摇晃晃的影子，站在昏暗花园的一角攥紧了冰冷的左手。Eden Hazard今晚一次性突破了“我们的世界”里两个禁区，这真少见。他的反常搞得我有些紧张，随即又产生了强烈的自我厌恶，觉得自己就像被他拿捏在手的木偶，仿佛他稍微一用劲，就能挤碎我的心脏。

“……是的，Eden，我听过。我们小时候应该都是听着这些……”

而我很快意识到，他似乎不是要我作出回答。他再次打断了我，语速很快地讲了起来：“三个儿子继承了去世老磨坊主的遗产：老大分到石磨，老二分到驴子，老三——”

老三分到一只猫。我在心中默念，翻了个白眼，被他今晚难得的执着与不知所谓给逗乐了。

“……分到一只猫。老三觉得自己可怜，就算吃了猫肉也管不了几天饱。可猫不是普通的猫，他一听主人想吃自己，便对主人说——”

“请给我一只口袋，再给我一双靴子，好让我在灌木丛里走路。你会发现，分给你的财产并不如你想得那样糟。”

我与他异口同声地说出了“猫之宣言”的大致意思，然后都笑了。

“喂，Kev！行行好，现在可是我在讲故事。”他的语调很轻松，充满童趣，我想刚才他哄自家小男孩上床，用的大概也是如此口气。心头某块地方渐渐变得轻盈，我决心配合他一回，于是乖乖服了软：“对不起，请您继续。”

“咳咳！嗯……猫穿上靴子，走进树林，用口袋做成陷进，套住了不少动物。他将这些野味悉数献给国王，并对国王说：‘这是卡拉巴侯爵献给您的。’国王听了很高兴，还给他不少赏钱，就这样过了几个月。后来，猫听说国王会带他的女儿出门，便叫自己的主人去河里洗澡。国王一行经过的时候，猫便开始大喊‘救命’：‘卡拉巴老爷要淹死啦！’国王赶紧命人救起年轻人，还赐给他华美的衣服穿上。美丽的公主见他如次英俊，就一下子爱上了他。”

“你忘了说是猫把主人自己的破烂衣服藏了起来，还谎称衣服被人偷走了。”

“好样的，Kev，不过这不怎么重要，所以别打岔。”他装出一副不耐烦的口气，接着往下说，“国王与卡拉巴一起启程的时候，猫便先走一步。他威胁所到之处的农民，叫他们在国王经过的时候对他说，这些大片大片的草地啦麦田啦全是属于卡拉巴侯爵的。就这样，国王一路走来，以为所见财富都是卡拉巴的，于是又称赞了侯爵一番。”

“太势利啦！”我叫了起来，回头望了望身后明亮的客厅，父母已经下楼来了。

“啧啧，可不是嘛……总之我们的猫主角继续前行，来到一座漂亮的城堡。城堡的主人是食人怪，也是世界上最富有的人，国王刚才经过的土地都属于他。食人怪变成狮子吓唬猫，猫却不以为然，说食人怪只会变身大野兽，变不了鼠类这样的小动物。食人怪为了证明猫说错了，就变成一只小老鼠。猫立刻扑了过去，把老鼠吃掉了。国王来到城堡的时候，猫迎上来说：‘欢迎陛下驾临卡拉巴侯爵的城堡！’国王早已赏识卡拉巴侯爵，如今见他仪表堂堂，拥有美丽的城堡和广阔的土地，又赢得了公主的心，就答应把公主嫁给他。穿靴子的猫从此成了高贵的绅士，不用再捉老鼠了——多么神奇的猫呀，Kev。”

“多么神奇的猫呀。”我附和道，盯着外公的花园里小块小块的枯黄草坪，感觉有个无形的勾子轻轻勾住心房。在我小时候，这里曾是我私人的足球场。有那么一瞬间，我渐渐模糊的眼底出现了一个面色苍白的金发男孩，他就站在那棵年纪比母亲要大的山毛榉下，把皮球一次又一次次颠过自己的头顶，梦想着能在二十岁那年回到英格兰，成为世界上最棒的足球明星。

“Kev，你在听吗？”不知过了多久，Eden低沉而温和的声音再度响起。

“嗯？对不起……Eden，我在听。”我抬起左手捂住手机，声音哑得像是在说悄悄话了。

“听着，我想说的是……Kevin，那只勇敢又能干的猫让我想起你。知道吗，你现在缺的不过是双靴子罢了。如果我曾说希望你离开切尔西，那是因为我希望你拥有好运，找到Mourinho无法给你的东西。”

这是Eden第一次私下对我评论起我们共同的教练。一直晃动于眼前的金发男孩消失了，视线突然变得清晰起来。与此同时，嘴角滚入一滴腥咸的液体，就像拍上多佛尔白色悬崖的一朵浪花。

“Eden……”我鼓励自己笑起来，将嘴咧到力所能及的弧度，希望这样一来，他就能隔着彼此之间的距离感受到这个笑容，“刚才听你讲故事的时候，我还以为你会说我是那个娶了漂亮公主的卡拉巴。”

“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈！”他爽朗的笑声穿透整个伦敦的暗夜传到这里，而我已经不再觉得身上冷了，“行啊！这么一来，我就是你那穿靴子的猫，我会帮你娶到漂亮公主，带你到巴西去！”

“嘁——你就这么确定你自己能去？”我吸了吸鼻子，弥漫心头数月的阴云暂时散开，全因我的情人只手撑起了一隅晴天。

“当然，就像我确定你能去一样。”他一锤定音，口气欢快，却带着不容反驳的权威，“Joyeux Noël, mon cher Kevin.”

“Joyeux Noël，mon Eden botté.”[3]

电话那头再度传来神经质的笑声，而我只想亲吻他此刻上翘的嘴唇。我朝屋内衣冠整齐、等得不耐烦的家人挥挥手，直到跟我爱的人认真道完晚安，我才连蹦带跳地重新踏进客厅那个灯火通明的世界。

 

[1]“暑假”。

[2]法国童话《穿靴子的猫》。

[3]“圣诞快乐，我亲爱的凯文。”

“圣诞快乐，我穿靴子的艾登。”

Kevin按照“穿靴子的猫”造出“穿靴子的艾登”，但用现代法语形容人时，准确说法是“mon Eden en bottes”，所以Eden会笑话他。


	10. Kevin

圣诞节过后，我和Eden的心情都发生了一些变化，以至于1月里的几次单独碰面全都洋溢着梦幻得近乎虚假的温馨氛围，亦双双绝口不提我即将到来的旅程。每次见他之前，我都会反复提醒自己，不论生命是多么变幻莫测，乃至又要出现分离，我和我爱的人毕竟尚未彼此放弃。在离开伦敦前一晚的睡梦中，我又看见了Eden。当我在英格兰的生活整个儿以分崩离析告终的时候，我却梦见自己与Eden一起捧起了联赛冠军奖杯。这幅图景带着古典主义的柔和光辉，一度显得如此真实，以至于我在醒来很久之后，还以为自己确实亲身经历了这一切：蓝宝石一般的天幕底下有青鸟掠过，斯坦福桥的金属部分闪闪发光，整个球场成了一座光芒万丈的圣殿，掀起阵阵山呼海啸的人浪，巨型横幅和数万条围巾在风中缓缓飘扬，所有事物都染上了甜蜜而饱和的蓝色光泽；José Mourinho头戴金色尖长小帽，腰间挂着行军鼓，宣布“一切业已完成”；我和Eden相视一笑，共同举起奖杯，托住杯底的食指不经意间相碰，顿时便有一小股电流窜至头顶，像不断落下的金银两色礼花纸，触发全身轻飘飘的愉悦战栗。我们就这样捧着奖杯，踏着草坪上亮晶晶的礼花纸走向看台，就像踏上特地为这场庆典铺就的地毯。看台上的球迷举起手臂，唱着De Bruyne和Hazard的名字，对我们表示最诚挚的欢迎与感谢。不知为什么，在整个梦境中，Sky体育评论员的声音一直回荡在赛场上方，带着挥之不去的立体声效果，“这是他们应得的，”他用干巴巴的英式腔调解释道，“这是他们应得的……”

我也曾天真地幻想过，沃尔夫斯堡将会成为不来梅的延续——经历过伦敦的灾难性半年之后，我以为我和Eden的恋情也会因我回到熟悉的德国（而他如今也跟我一样熟悉这个国度了），而迎来第二轮小小的隐秘光明。他难道不曾时不时发来简讯，给予我刚到新球队头几个月里最渴望的鼓励吗？我每次心血来潮打电话给他，他难道不是从不错过，尽量立刻接起吗？（在我内心恐惧的作祟下，这种时候其实不多，彼此交谈的时间也无比短暂。）然而为什么当我拐弯抹角地问及他来德国的日期，却从来都得不到确切回答，不是“本月赛程有些艰难”，就是“最近还有其他事情要忙”？为什么就连在国家队集训时碰面，我们也会把好不容易偷来的二人时光浪费在无休无止的争吵上？比如那年早春，我们曾利用自由时间一起沿着维勒布洛克运河骑车，中途停下来休息的时候，我一时鬼迷心窍，便给他展示了几张Michele的社交网站照片。当时我们正迎着夕阳坐在河边倾斜的草坪上，听见对岸浅滩上一只孤高的苍鹭发出深沉长鸣。我细细咀嚼这段关系中难得的安宁，快乐的感觉有如在胸口点燃一支火柴。可是等到回程时天色变得黯淡无光，凄凉的冷风便一下子吹熄了胸口那团脆弱的火焰，以自我为中心的暗夜妖魔渐渐膨胀起来，挤掉了星星点点的幸福感。等我们双双回到训练营酒店，我已经成功憋出了一肚子火。Eden的平静招致了我的不满——当我与他同时处在平静之中，沉浸于快乐的我往往会丧失对自己的挂念，然而此刻快乐散去，我才深深体会到自身的痛苦，因此开始怨恨起在我看来毫无痛苦可言的Eden来——他不爱我，我再一次悲哀地提醒自己，方才他看着我约会对象的照片，就像看着美术馆中某位古代无名女子的陈旧画像。当时他像那些附庸风雅的跟风游客似的，发表了一些无关痛痒的褒奖，仿佛一刻钟后离开美术馆时，就会立即将一切所见之物抛在脑后。这不公平。就连对他那往往只是以象征性戒指形象出现的妻子，我都可以嫉妒到脸红心跳，呼吸困难，他却不肯对我未来的女友乃至夫人——谁知道呢……娶个老婆，生出一帮小子，对干我们这行的人来说，难道不是可以想见的唯一模式吗——表现出任何妒意。

我的怒火在天完全黑下来的时候猛烈发作，把困住我俩的小小房间变成了情感的审判庭。我试图逼迫Eden掏出他那颗隐藏得很好的神秘心脏，拿来与我血淋淋的赤诚之心一同放上爱情的天平，我当时曾是那样笃定，他那轻佻而草率的情感绝对比不上我十分之一的重量。我怀着极度委屈的心情一厢情愿地算计着，爱情当中所有被我自己当成日常饮食的必要因素——我相信自己已经反复提过它们的名字了，可如果一个人已经陷入如此恶性循环的偏执，再提一遍又有什么关系呢？——占有、嫉妒、愤怒、怨恨，我的Eden似乎统统不具备。这样看来，他自然是不爱我的。

“有时候我会想，就算现在我走出门去，随便找个人来睡上一觉，对你来说也是件无所谓的事……有时候我会想，你到底有没有普通人的感情，Monsieur Hazard[1]。”

得不到任何确凿答案的我最后讽刺地说。真奇怪，这明明是我当初自我质疑时所面对的严峻难题。我曾试着安慰自己，或许正是因了我们彼此都不具备去爱的能力，Eden才挑中了我。可他究竟想从我这里得到什么，如果如今他连过去那些往返英德之间的私人飞行都已不愿再继续下去的话？

我那光着上身的情人垂头坐于床尾，我则心急如焚地站在他面前，如同去向父母讨要最新代PlayStation的耍赖顽童。他来我房间是来做爱的，我有些恶毒地想，现在被我搞得无爱可做，他一定也很窝火吧。

“Kev，你为什么总要质疑我对你的感情，搞得自己心神不宁呢？”他没有抬头看我，只是试探着伸出右手，用指尖轻轻碰了碰我微微握成拳头的手背。上帝啊，我也疯狂地想要跟他上床——要是我能像他那样心无挂念，不带任何情丝地翻云覆雨两百回合，该有多好！“你不会随便找个人睡一觉的，我了解你，”他格外笃定的语气如此可恨，仿佛已将我们的一切掌控于手心，“……你约了个挺可爱的女孩，我为你感到高兴，真的。”

“瞎扯！要是有一天Natacha也有了情人，你就会感到嫉妒了。”

我难过极了，不得不再度闯入我们关系的“禁区”。我只有在走投无路时才会这样做，我不想被他讨厌，可他能明白我的无助吗？看吧，他又要说了——话才出口我便开始惊慌失措地揣测——他又要说“看在上帝的份上，别提什么Natacha！”

“呵，我想我不会的。”此刻他脸上却呈现出一抹朦胧而不带任何情绪的微笑，似乎是被我孩子气的宣言给逗乐了，“如果那个人能带给她更多快乐，我想我就不会介意。Kev，对你我也是一样。有句话我已经说过很多次了：我希望你开开心心的，对我来说，这才是最重要的事。”

——对此我还能多说些什么呢？我默默拾起那个不知什么时候掉在地上的枕头，轻手轻脚地爬上床，靠在属于我自己的那一边，把腿折起来，缩到胸前，高举偃旗息鼓的白旗，等着他过来吻我。我原谅了他的无情，就像我一直以来所做的那样。在那些日子里，我们的争吵（或者说我单方面的寻衅）总会以这样的方式收场，因为到头来我总会清楚地意识到，即使是爱情生活里最痛苦的感觉，也比失去爱情的痛不欲生要好；而痛苦的爱情，始终是Eden在这段关系中所能给我的最美好事物。

 

[1]“阿扎尔先生”。


	11. Kevin

倒不是说我与Eden的爱情生活中就丝毫没有值得庆幸与祝福的动人时刻。在我们竭尽所能，对彼此关系面临的重重障碍视而不见的日子里，这段恋情就像长途迁徙的北极燕鸥在未知海域上方盘旋穿梭，因变幻莫测的天气状况而起起落落，时而钻入云层，时而跌下悬崖。那年春天，我在新俱乐部渐渐站稳了脚跟，考虑到他出于某些不为人知的原因不再到德国来，我便心甘情愿地往伦敦跑了几回。他倒总会利用这样的便利欣然赴约，而且不再抱怨酒店偏僻狭小或天气令人沮丧。整个世界因了巴西那场盛会的逼近而躁动起来，他知道我在焦急等待一张入场券。Eden或许一度觉得我过于计较得失，然而我天性如此，一件事倘若不是稳操胜券，我就永远无法放下心来。“Kevin, ne te prends pas la tête!”[1]是他那阵子常常对我说的话。若不是他亲口承认过自己并无任何人生格言，我简直要认为这句话就是“典型瓦隆人”Eden Hazard的毕生座右铭。别怕。不要害怕。你用不着怕。我用心听着，知道他指的不仅仅是有关国家队的事——这后来成为我对他倍感怨恨的原因之一，因为此类话语听得多了，我竟然真的相信起他来，以为在彼此的共同努力下，我们的爱情或许能够走出一条生路。

当那份24人先行名单终于如期而至，而我与他的名字双双在列——老天爷，你真该听听我尖叫着读出这两个名字时的声嘶力竭！——宛如一切尘埃落定，我还没来得及感受新一轮恐慌的来临，就迫不及待地给他打了电话。然而令人意外的是，他那晚表现出来的冷淡是如此明显，以至于仅仅透过彼此手机的联结，我都能感到他的冷淡像一记耳光，甩上我因了兴奋而发红发热的脸，给耳膜深处留下一阵挥之不去的轰鸣。

“我也看到了……Kev，真是好样的。”

这回不要开香槟庆祝了吗？——如同当头迎来一桶冷水，我在刹那的恍惚间产生了这样愚蠢的疑问。Eden的语气听上去像往常那样轻松，可直觉告诉我，一定有什么地方不对劲。

“你……不高兴吗？”

我小心翼翼地吐出个毫无意义的句子，方才刚被好消息激活的骄傲一下子败给了突如其来的空虚，因此说不出“你不 _为我_ 高兴吗？”这样听上去特别自大的话。

“怎么会呢，我当然为你高兴啦。”

电话那头响起一阵短促的笑声，传进我此刻顿时窜出惶恐的心房，听起来是那么不自然。一年来所有媒体报道的大标题如同无数张幻灯片迅速闪过脑海，一个可怕的阴谋理论正在渐渐成型。“ _竞争对手_ ”这个字眼第一次闯入我与此人原本已经十分纠结的关系，如同黑暗的夜空划过闪电，我一团乱麻的脑海中划过的则是某个转瞬即逝的古怪念头：Eden其实并不想要看到我入选。他当真为自己在队里的地位担忧？他当真觉得我是妨碍他闪耀世界的绊脚石？在这个念头产生的一瞬间，我便立刻对自己的龌龊感到不齿，然而脑海中的念头总是这样，一旦出现便难以铲除，只能任其生根发芽。

我已经忘了自己在接下来的无谓交谈中到底胡言乱语了些什么，总之那次本应轻松愉快的通话最后也以不欢而散告终。就算我当时并未直接说出自己的阴暗想法，估计从我的语焉不详里，他多少也听出来了。几天后，他头一次在那一年主动提出要来德国看我，并且表示由于联赛已经结束，这次可以待上至少两天。我重又变得幸福起来，轻易被他这些破天荒的示好与温存彻底收买，便抓住如此毕生难求的机会，提出了一个在我充满少年心气的幻想中徘徊已久的大胆建议：既然时间充裕（两天！对独处机会少得可怜的情人来说无异于两年），为什么还要窝在沃尔夫斯堡这样无聊的工业城市？亲爱的Eden，我们为什么不到巴黎去呢？

必须指出，Eden不是浪漫主义者。对他来说，玛黑区沾染了布尔乔亚滋味的Falafel[2]不比布鲁塞尔大广场上任何一家小酒馆提供的汉堡薯条更高明，圣日耳曼德普雷附近咖啡馆的“私家酿制生态啤酒”也不如司空见惯的La Chouffe高达8度的酒精来得更令人愉悦。对他来说，从玛大肋纳教堂到荣军院的恢弘轴线仅仅在视觉效果上令人震撼，而夜幕中亚历山大三世桥底下塞纳河潺潺水声的情调毫无意义。如果用Eden最喜欢的电影《不可触及》来做类比，那他一定是Briss令人捧腹的化身，而永远也不可能成为Philippe。强调这一点是因为，纵使我们待在孚日广场那间可爱酒店的三天两夜里一直下雨（我老是有些迷信，觉得风雨交加的日子从一开始就注定与我们的恋情如影随形），但彼此的心情其实并未因此受到多少消极影响。尽管当他连房门都懒得出，竟提出要用时下流行的订餐软件叫个外卖时遭到我无情否决，然而对我们这样的情人来说，留在酒店房间里厮混度日也算不上什么难以容忍的度假活动，而目的地——我怀着一丝小小的不情愿被迫承认——也不一定非巴黎不可。

Eden先我一步登记入住，早已用一口“带着可爱腔调的法语”和与生俱来的savoir-vivre[3]哄得我们那位虚荣的巴黎门房很是开心，因此每个傍晚都有作风老派而衣冠笔挺的年轻服务生给房间送来精致而美味的小食和开胃酒。我们离开前一晚，花都的天空再次卷起黑漆漆的雷雨云，我从一场欢好中起身，想在暴雨落下之前关上那个将孚日广场花园景致一览无余的迷人小阳台之门。空无一人的广场上飞起最后一群寻找庇护的鸽子，三天来发生的一切在我眼前旋转飞舞，宛如一场浪漫到极致的奇异梦境——天啊，请忽视我揶揄Eden缺乏浪漫情操的那些胡话吧。就在这时，我的恋人那略微沙哑的低音在身后毫无预兆地响起，我听见他说他爱我，说“Sois tranquille”[4]，说他从来没有像爱我那样爱过任何人，也再不可能像爱我那样去爱其他人。有一刻我甚至以为这番话并非说给我听，因为在逍遥巴黎的所有时间里，我没有一次陷入怀疑彼此感情的那种阴郁状态，因此并不需要他再三予以确认。而当我回过头，看见我爱的人正举着细长的香槟酒杯靠在床头，闪亮的蓝绿色眼珠饱含柔情，正诚挚邀请我加入一场幸福的对酌，心头便瞬间涌起一阵难以形容的巨大感动——我毫无保留地相信了他说的每一个字。

 

[1]“凯文，不用担心！”

[2]近东与中东的特色菜“油炸鹰嘴豆丸子”。

[3]“精于人情世故”。

[4]“放心吧”。


	12. Kevin

直到今天我还在想，如果我不是生来就在感情方面如此迟钝，如果我能早一点意识到Eden那时候已经产生了分手的念头，意识到梦幻巴黎的最后一夜即是我们恋情事实上的终点，那么在接下来的日子里，我或许可以克制自己的脾气，尽量做到不那么混账；我或许可以，努力给这场恋情的最后几个礼拜留下相对平和而美好的记忆。可惜实情并非如此。我频繁通过伤害他来伤害我自己，对处于恋爱关系中的人来说，这两种体验带来的痛苦没什么差别，有时反而如同药物上瘾，并发一种因反复确认了恋爱事实而产生的毁灭性快感。巴黎的雨中小巷很快成为渐行渐远的天堂角落传来的缥缈回响，在日复一日耗尽自身的过程中，也许我潜意识里与Eden一样，早已对这场恋情的未来失去信心，因此当世界杯的巨轮裹挟着前所未有的压力与期待碾过我们在国家队的共同生活，我还是没有停下对彼此的情感折磨。不知不觉中，我迫不及待地想要邀请这个没有指望的未来提前光临，仿佛这样一来，注定要毁灭的地下恋情带给我们的所有烦恼就能一劳永逸地迅速解决了。在那个戏剧化的夏季，情绪起伏有如过山车，摧毁一切平稳过渡的可能性。就拿巴西征程的最后一场战役来说，我与Eden在赛前合影的时候尚能说说笑笑，赛后进入球员通道时，被失利击垮的我却不自觉地躲开了他搭上我肩头以示安抚的右手。球队出局造成的无尽懊恼在他的触碰下再次转化为莫名其妙的恨意，我听见自己咬牙切齿地低声嚷道：“有人不是在访谈里说什么比利时这次能走到四分之一决赛？现在他应该很满意才对。”

他走在我身边，默默将我的阴阳怪气悉数咽下，并未出言反驳，知道此时的我易怒而脆弱，完全不可接近，便没再碰我。从更衣室到大巴，再到我们位于摩基达斯克鲁易斯的酒店，Eden都不再试图找我说话。我望着巴士窗外的异域城市，再次感受到它的陌生，而两周前初来乍到的新奇早已不复存在——那条尘土翻飞的道路，那阵海风，那片荒凉的原野，那些灰蒙蒙的树林……在另一个半球的这片天空底下，什么重要的东西都看不见。我用与Eden相爱的两年去全力憧憬的这次盛事，在结局终于到来的一刻，感觉竟会如此平淡，宛如腥臭码头浮起的一条普通死鱼。

夜幕降临后我趴在训练营酒店的床上半梦半醒，恍惚中听到有人进来。世上只有一个人能如此肆无忌惮地走进我的房间。我顿时打了个激灵，一下子从床上坐起。我那面带微笑的情人端着个托盘站在玄关处，还没等我反应过来便一本正经地念道：“客房服务。Monsieur De Bruyne[1]，我是见习按摩师Eden Hazard，师从我们伟大的Johan Demecheleer[2]，特来解除您一天的劳累，协助您放松身心，为归程做好准备。”

尽管屋内灯光昏暗，我还是看清了他闪着动人光泽的双眼下彰显出疲惫的深沉眼袋。我的心还在为自己输球后拿他撒气的态度感到羞愧，面对如此场面自然是一句话也说不出来。我轻轻点点头，他便迈着活力十足的步伐来到床边，把装着精油、蜡烛和小毛巾的托盘放在床头，然后抱臂站直身子，饶有兴味地望着呆坐床上的我。

“请把衣服全部除去，用不着害羞。”他忍住笑意把话说完，末了还加上一句“Monsieur De Bruyne.”

我花了两秒钟时间确定他是认真的，随后转过身背对他，用微微颤抖的双手脱掉T恤，褪下运动裤，搭在内裤上的手才犹豫了一下，他的声音立刻从身后响起：“那个也要脱掉，cher Monsieur[3]。”

我曾无数次赤身裸体地出现在此人跟前。确切说来，我与他曾无数次当着对方的面脱得精光，犹如红彤彤的新生儿那样坦诚相见。在此刻不带任何欲望的温情氛围中，我转过头来看他，看了又看，知道这是世界上最了解我的人，知道他曾到过我隐秘心灵深处的每个地方，抚摸过那里的每一块褶皱，亲吻过那里的每一片阴影；我看着他，知道我爱他胜过爱世上任何人；如果不是因为他，我甚至不知道自己有可能去爱人。我顺从地趴下，任凭他温和的掌心抚过我紧绷的脊背，酸胀的腿肚，像只频繁煽动翅膀的蜂鸟，触发阵阵气流的隐约震颤。他的手法出人意料地流畅而熟练（或者全因他是Eden，心理学家大可如是解读），我原本都不敢相信他真会有耐心去学这么一门手艺。过了没多久，我就完全放松了身心，从世界杯出局的宏大噩梦中醒来，微微发热的体内翻涌起跃跃欲试的滚烫热血，一心要与流过皮肤的温热精油交汇融合，再投入到下一场漫长而辉煌的梦境中去。Eden属于那种不会为一场失利而停驻的人。当其他人还留在落败战场逡巡并洒下热泪，他早已头也不回地离开，充满斗志地迎接第二日的全新战斗。他不用对我说这些，我便已知晓。他不必使用任何语言，我便能够理解。他用不着教我变得更好，更快乐，他不过是让我成为我自己。就像此刻。让我心甘情愿放下整个世界与一切包袱，昏昏欲睡地沉湎于他手心的罕有时刻。上帝啊，请让这一刻就这样持续下去，让我永远也不要从恋人的爱抚中醒来。

在这段一秒抵过永生的时间里，我猜自己可能真的睡着了。因此当那个决定性时刻来临的时候，我依然沉浸在Eden为我筑起的不朽殿堂内飘散着扁桃树香气的眩晕中，恍惚间只听见他轻声呼唤我的名字。Kevin，Kevin，Kevin。好了，好了。听啊，这是我所爱之人沙哑而年轻的低音，无论何时听到，我的内心都会翻起蓝色海浪般的柔情。无人山谷里有朵山茶花刹那间凋零，整个儿猝不及防地骨碌碌滚落在地。他踩在房间地毯上的脚步声渐渐远去，伴随着一记几不可闻的门响，随后世界陷入一片神圣得令人敬畏的寂静。夏季提前结束了。我长久地趴于床头，神志不清地消化着那个人离去的声音。“Au revoir[4]，”他最后是这样说的，“再见了，我亲爱的Kevin。”

 

[1]“德布劳内先生”。

[2]比利时队的按摩师之一。

[3]“亲爱的先生”。

[4]“再见”。


	13. Kevin

即便在第二日的返程旅途中，在一无所知的队友面前，乃至在皇家宫殿那目击一切的接风草坪上，以至于在从今往后注定缺乏许多色彩的单调生命里，我与Eden依然尽职尽责地扮演着得体、乐观、友好乃至偶尔风趣的队友形象——不，用“扮演”一词其实并不准确，因为不论只属于我们的二人地下世界是否已经土崩瓦解，那个始终宽大仁慈地容纳我俩的现实世界依然坚强而不容置疑地存在着，不断提醒困在里头的人：生活还在继续——不过早在远洋对岸的热情国度留给我们的最后一夜里那个不存在任何尖刻、怨怼或争执的平和时刻，我已然知晓，自己与这个人之间那种不分你我的“亲密关系”结束了（或者你可以使用“偷情”“通奸”“风流韵事”“桃色事件”……随便什么世人习惯用来形容此类活动的字眼）。可我为什么会知道？直到如今我才发觉，关于这一看似神秘的体验，要对非当事人作出清晰说明是件何其困难的事。不如这么说吧：parce que c'était lui, parce que c'était moi[1]。正如当Eden轻手轻脚从我房间离开时，早已确信我能领悟那整个不朽夜晚的全部寓意一样，房门关上的那一刻，我也的确突然开窍，明明白白地听懂了他自始至终并未出口的“分手”一词。 

也许你会觉得奇怪，为什么我总能逆来顺受地配合Eden单方面的决定，不提问，不反抗，不像个为情所困的家伙通常会做的那样，追上他离去的步伐，把自尊丢到他脚下，试着去挽回一切。如果此前对我在这段恋情中历经苦痛所进行的种种回溯还是无法打消你的疑问，那么我只能说，或许我生来就是这样的人。我是任由Eden领着走进这段关系的，当我像个茫茫荒漠上的孤独行路者那样，甘愿追随他那疾驰马车留下的轴印默默奔跑时，是他自己停下车来，伸出手拉我上车，不由分说地带我一同行至有如生命般繁盛的绿洲。如今他用绅士式难以抗拒的体面请我下车，我没理由像个弄丢玩具的孩子般胡闹，搞得大家的日子都不好过。因为那辆马车始终由他驾驶，是他掌握着此行的方向。自始自终，他都没打算留给我选择的余地。话说回来，就算他真的给了，我也不可能主动去选。或许他看出我们爱情的绿洲危机四伏，迟早要被充满争吵与背叛的沙漠包围并吞噬，为了保存日常生活的唯一水源，他情愿率先离我而去。不管他当初希望从我这里找到什么，他要么已经如愿以偿，要么确实遍寻无踪。而整件事留给我的最后安慰在于，我与Eden至少还是要往同一个方向前行的。我们胸前尚有一小块地方烙着永恒而鼓舞人心的三色盾，只要这份色泽依旧鲜明，我们这种无聚亦无散的关系就还将持续下去，就算无望白头偕老，也不会彻底分道扬镳。

说起来连我自己都不敢相信，但我们的关系中已经结束的那部分，事实上只占据彼此生活的很小一块——我们仅仅不再私下见面与做爱。考虑到两年来阻挠这场地下恋情的种种困境，此类活动占用的物理时间原本就不多。Eden的存在感依然如此强烈，如同有毒的花朵在所有空间肆意盛开，无情霸占我整体生命的巨大面积——他依然会在集训的时候像只马来熊似的猝不及防地扑向我，给我个热情但不特殊的大大拥抱；他依然从不漏回我发的信息，而且我始终毫不怀疑，要是自己有种给他打电话，他也依然会在第一时间接起来。当时我已经有了个自传计划，后半年里便像求知欲极强的苏格拉底似的反思起有关人生的谜题来。我时常感到纳闷，人们究竟是怎样成为恋人的？我和Eden自然不再是了。然而据我所知，Eden和他的妻子也早就失去对彼此身体的欲望了。那么我是不是应该为此感到宽慰一些？除了依旧缺少日夜陪伴与一纸婚约（无论如何，此二者我本来就一样也得不到），世界杯过后我与Eden的关系，在抽走了偷情日子的惊心动魄与永不餍足之后，竟有点儿近似于世俗婚姻里每一对平凡夫妻的关系了。既然如此，我胸口那种总是在下雨的日子泛起的空茫之感又是从何而来？难道在Eden带我走过的旅程里，我终究一时忘形，才不慎把一部分灵魂留在了那个蜃楼般的绿洲？不论今后的生活将我席卷至何方，这部分灵魂注定缺席，还要不时提醒我失去它的感觉，催促我不自觉地回到记忆中留下过零星光芒的地方寻找它。就像主场对阵塞浦路斯那天赛后，博杜安国王体育场上空响起节奏欢快的流行音乐，我和队友一道留在场上，向前来助威的热情球迷挥手致意。就在这时，场内播放的音乐变成了红极一时的“Formidable”：

 

Formidable, formidable 

Tu étais formidable, j'étais fort minable 

Nous étions formidables ... [2]

 

我已经无数次听过这首歌，歌词也都基本上烂熟于心。不过在此时特定的氛围下再度听到它，我的思绪便一下子回到我与Eden第一次做爱的那个雨夜。当时收音机里也放着Stromae的单曲，诉说的是同样令人绝望的沉重主题。往往在这种时候，我就会觉得自己正在坠入一个荒凉得近乎骇人的孤寂世界，偌大的球场顿时空无一人，只有“呼呼”的狂风残忍穿过胸前空空如也的大洞，留下击打白骨产生的阵阵冷酷声响。然而我还能继续期待些什么呢？Eden就站在离我数米开外的地方，可他已经不在我激情过后散发着幸福余温的怀抱里了。

 

[1]“因为他是这样的他，因为我是这样的我。”

[2]歌词大意：真了不起，真了不起/你真了不起，我这么差劲/我们那时多么了不起……

顺便送个切题小视频给喜欢这一更的你（不确定是否需要翻墙）：  
<https://www.tf1.fr/tf1/telefoot/videos/belgique-c-formidable.html>


	14. Kevin

我所追忆的是自己与Eden的爱情故事，而既然它现已进展到名为“Eden et Kevin séparés”[1]的章节，那么再去回首接下来那几个老是让我心头涌起一片空虚的年头似乎并无太大意义。不过为了厘清我与他是如何搞到今天这步的（如果你对故事开头那个手握威士忌酒杯、心烦意乱枯坐酒店房间等他的我还有些许印象的话），这三年中尚有几件事值得一提。在Eden从彼此恋情中抽身离去之后的第一个赛季，我们双双在自己的俱乐部收获了一系列惊人成就。在某种意义上，这对我而言也是人的内在自我保护机制发生积极作用的结果，是我力图通过专注于球赛而将自己从念及Eden的思绪中解脱出来的一种代偿。当疯狂的赛季接近尾声，这个世界再次变得慷慨起来，殷勤为我打开一扇又一扇闪烁着耀眼光辉的大门，通往慕尼黑、巴黎以及——毫无疑问，从职业生涯一开始就令我魂牵梦萦的英格兰，因此我最后的选择实在无太大悬念可言。世间一切并未改变，也不会改变，我跟三年前那个怀揣一腔热忱的少年没什么两样，在如此重大的协议敲定过后，想要第一个与之分享的对象还是从前那个人。不过三年来发生的一切宛如银河系般广袤的空间，堪堪阻隔了我们，因此我并没有这么做。Eden究竟是何时从哪个渠道——内部消息灵通人士、体育新闻头条，还是曼城或我自己的社交网站——得知了我转会的消息（17号！我相信如此“巧合”对于Eden这样没什么浪漫情怀的人来说意义并不大），这已不再重要，而这件事令人费解之处在于，他在我们分开一年多以后，头一次主动给我发来简讯。 

“Toutes mes félicitations pour ta nouvelle aventure, Kev.”[2]

我不由自主地笑了，听他这口气，仿佛我是那个不小心坠入兔子洞的少女爱丽丝。可一想到“洞”这个倒霉意向，我便再次（无数次）感受到心头那阵难以承受的恼人空茫。亲爱的Eden，我们之间到底有什么值得祝贺呢？我的同胞，我的队友，我昔日的情人，我今后的敌手。

我回他的仅仅是些再客套不过的道谢，没想到他对我回到英格兰后的新生活细节表现出了真实的关心，在接下来的讯息往来中问及我的宠物，我怀孕的女友，曼市的天气，我在那里的住处，诸如此类。我表现出令人肃然起敬的波澜不惊，对所有问题一一认真答复，还把新房子的地址发给他，说很高兴有一天他能过来坐坐。

诚然，一年来的强行自我休克已经帮我打消了任何不切实际的念头，说这话的时候，我其实从未设想过他真的会来。因此那年入秋后某个阴沉的下午，我回到家中，一听Michele说我那了不起的国家队队友Eden Hazard来过，原本弥漫胸前挥之不去的空虚便如同沙尘天气渐渐退去，昔日恋爱生活的片段带着开闸泄洪之势瞬间涌上心头，身边的世界重又披上了饱和得近乎失真的色彩，刺激我麻木的感官一下子恢复了全部的敏锐知觉。

“什么？什么时候？”

来势汹汹的狂喜与朝不保夕感过于强烈，击碎了我好不容易集中神智组织起来的问句。

“刚走一刻多钟吧，你回来的路上大概正好错过他的车。你的朋友看上去挺着急，我问他是否需要给你打个电话，他说不用。可还没等喝完咖啡，他又说得走了。”

“我得出去看看，他可能还没走远。”

我重新穿上外套，尽量不去留意自己抓起车钥匙的手其实抖得厉害。一阵巨雷回响在门廊与客厅之间，空气湿度浓得让人透不过气。Michele还在说着一些让人听不懂的话，像是真弄不明白我们这些人，有事为何不知道电话联系，像是天气预报提到了午后有雷阵雨，这会儿再出门最好带上把伞——可是此时此刻，这些细碎而柔和的声音几乎再也无法震动我的耳膜了。

我在不知不觉中驾车朝西南方向驶去，一头扎进果然很快降下的白茫茫大雨。雨帘裹挟着令人难忘的熟悉气息，引诱我转上最近一个高速公路入口。如果说主宰一切的命运或神意真的存在，那么我此刻正把自己毫无保留地交到这股力量手中。透过雨刮来回摆动的狂躁视野，我正集中精力搜寻一辆可能早已远去的宝马。在陷入不顾一切的癫狂之前，我到底灵光乍现，终于回想起Michele的话，一度妥协般地掏出手机，试着拨打Eden的号码，但冥冥之中似乎早已料到，电话根本无法接通。城市在我身后飞速远去，化作一个灰蒙蒙的干瘪原点。英格兰乡村大片大片暗沉而乏味的深绿色原野开始出现在道路两边，被灌木丛切割成无数块自然而然就显得秩序井然的画片。在这种天气下，几乎无人与我同行。我仿佛置身汪洋中心卷入巨大危险的小船之上，无论如何也望不到救命灯塔的永恒光亮。让人不禁感到纳闷的是，听说那个人的名字过后立刻莫名其妙卯着一股狠劲往前追的我，究竟在憧憬一场怎样的会面？如果我真的追上了他，是不是就意味着我们之间的所有过往都能推翻重来，拥有一个全新而令人感激的结局？然而随着道路越来越向南延伸，追上Eden的希望也越来越渺茫。在这个国家四通八达的交通网内作茧，我甚至不确定他走的是这一条高速。我这才后知后觉地想到了别的可能性——或许为了避雨，他其实根本没有离开市区；或许当我心急如焚，连自身行踪都要迷失的同时，他正怡然自得地躲在老城某个小酒馆的温暖屋檐之下，毫无牵挂地酌着啤酒！

在又一阵惊雷击打灵魂的巨响中，我猛地将车滑入开阔区域的泊车道，心灰意冷地熄了火。暴雨丝毫没有停下来的迹象，在一片朦胧的视线中，伦敦看上去一如既往地遥不可及。“你这样是没有骨气！”我蛮横地对自己吼道，一拳砸在方向盘上，被Eden一手操纵的心脏随之狠狠颤动起来。如果他早已如同我理解的那样，下定决心与我恩断义绝，又为何挑了个如此勾人怀旧的糟糕雨天，流窜到这座北英格兰与他的心一样晦暗的遥远城市？如果他真的对我尚存一丝情义，又为何出尔反尔，随心所欲——先掐灭我心头的欲望火焰，只为在彼此试图相忘的一年过后重新将其轻易煽起；开几个钟头的车来到我家，却没有耐心等到相见就要再度逃走！

在如此激越情绪的作祟下，我正趴在方向盘上，一面酝酿恨意，一面自我厌弃，突然看见雨中有人沿着硬路肩迎面缓缓走来，便当真以为在那诡异的一刻，我确实已经精神错乱了。可不论我如何死死掐住自己的左臂，那个小小的人影还是不肯从茫茫雨帘中消失，反而越来越近，步伐越来越显得如此熟悉……某一瞬间我如同遭遇当头一棒，根本没想过车外雨有多大，就一下子推开了车门。

 

[1]“分开的艾登和凯文”。

[2]“祝贺你开始了新的冒险，凯文。”


	15. Kevin

如你所料，那个失魂落魄逡巡雨中的幽灵正是Eden Hazard本人。我带着巨大的惊异向前冲出几步，来到他面前，一把抓住其双肩。他抬起头，有一刻似乎完全不为我的出现感到吃惊，眉心锁成往日那样触目惊心的沟壑，除此之外，他疲态尽显的脸上堪称毫无表情。

要么是我疯了，要么是Eden或上帝。我太爱前者，又有些敬畏后者，只好相信这时候彻底陷入疯狂的是我自己。我不知所措地大喊Eden的名字，捏紧他的肩膀用力摇晃，“你在干嘛？”我用近乎凶狠的腔调反复质问他，“你在干嘛？”

“Kevin……”在车头灯的照耀下，那双总是令我沉迷的眼睛竟显得出奇地暗淡，他死死盯着我，用力抿了抿在冷雨中失去血色的嘴唇，半晌过后只说了一句“雨真大啊！”

我们湿哒哒地钻入车内。我手忙脚乱地打开热空调，从他面前的手套箱内翻出一张小毛巾递给他，又爬向汽车后座，找出满满一盒纸巾。等他胡乱擦干了脸，又在温暖的车厢内找回了些许神智，脸上重新挂起一丝浅浅的笑容，便开始滔滔不绝地解释起来。他的车在前方路上熄了火，不论如何再也发动不了。什么？哦，没错，他急着离开我家，正是因为担心赶上大雨回不去。（我注意到，他在不经意间规避了主要问题：他到底为什么上这儿来？）这下可好了，该死的雨。想想看，难以形容的坏天气。路上一辆车也看不到，他的手机又没了电。他难得地赌了气，决定弃车走回上一个高速入口，去最近的加油站搬救兵。听上去太幼稚了，是不是？可是Kev……等等，Kev又是为什么会在这里？

他是认真的吗，问我为什么会在这里？他一时兴起从伦敦跑到曼市，没等见面便又打算任性离去，我却因了他这一无聊举动而惶惶不可终日，被他牵引思绪一路追到这里，他却问我为什么？我，满脸通红、气喘吁吁，在他面前再次一个字也说不出来，对他正在滴水的身上每一寸皮肤乃至每一根毛发依然如此爱慕，他却问我为什么？

我忍无可忍地向副驾驶座探出身体，猛地捕获了他尚未恢复温度的嘴唇。他似乎一时没反应过来，便任由我倾身往前，不顾一切地加深这个吻。有一刻我甚至以为他也对我怀着同样的感情，否则又该如何解释那阵战栗，那股热流，那记微弱却不容错认、宛如将死之人最后一搏的饥渴舔舐？然而下一秒他便无情地扭开头，轻轻将我推开，神情坚决，却又似带着内疚。这真是太过分了。我不可思议地死死瞪视他，怒火顿时从体内每一处疼痛难耐的角落高高窜起。

在那个令人难堪的时刻，我们谁都没有说话。他看向我的眼神实在让人难以理解，即便我有意搜寻，那里头也不存在任何与我类似的愤怒，反而显得有些悲悯。奇怪的是，我们的短暂对峙，反而是这次超现实主义会面中唯一让人觉得正常而可以忍受的场面——我们双双欲言又止地望着对方，回想起彼此恋情中每一次令人绝望的无果争吵。可是恋情已经结束了，我愤恨地想，争吵也是。他既然有本事亲手终结我们的恋情，如同掐死一只奄奄一息的小狗，那他此刻也该有所觉悟，承担不负责任地为其招魂可能招致的后果。一条破碎的闪电颤抖着撕裂暗无天日的长空。我再次猛扑向他，这回怀着豁出一切的委屈与激愤，没留给他任何回绝的余地。

令我感到震惊的是，他是真的下了决心反抗，与几乎已将整个身子挤进副驾驶座的我展开了一场小小的肉搏。在我们一塌糊涂的扭打中，他有好几次想要打开锁死的车门溜走，甚至试图弄伤我，也不肯让我脱掉他湿透了的牛仔裤。熊熊燃烧的怒火掺杂着令人心悸的悲伤，我自暴自弃地想，从什么时候起，Eden Hazard竟变得可耻地贞洁起来了？就算我已不再是他的杯中茶，既然现已送到眼前，他为何不干脆放开喝上两口？倘若他真的厌恶我到如此地步，对与我欢好一事完全丧失了兴趣，今天这样不经事先通知的突袭式拜访又是怎么一回事？

我从混乱不堪的缠斗中抽出一只手，摸到座椅侧下方，突然将靠背放低，趁他重心不稳时抓住其手腕，按着他的肩膀，像对付一条垂死挣扎的鱼，将他翻转过来背对着我，把他的两条手臂反剪于身后。他的腿困在我与坐垫之间，纵使拼命扭动也于事无补。我死死扭着他的手腕，这一定弄得他很疼，也让我的心为此碎成了粉末。可他依然往外猛抽了几次胳膊，我担心他会发狠将这两条手臂弄到脱臼，索性整个人往他身上一压，同时腾出右手，粗暴伸进他刚才已经被我强行扯开的裤腰。

像是这才发觉他对我要做的一切已经无能为力，Eden突然认命般放弃了抵抗，只从喉头挤出一声类似叹息的哀鸣，如同从空中跌落到甲板上的折翅信天翁。我一下子听得悲从中来，便停下手上的动作直起身，眼睁睁看着不停喘着粗气的他绝望地闭上了眼。我终于难以置信地明白过来，眼前这具身体里的确不存在丝毫与我做爱的欲望。他浑身肌肉紧绷到微微痉挛，似乎面对的是前所未见的怪兽，才因了巨大的恐惧而止不住地颤抖。就算他是前来取我性命的刺客，我也做不到如此残忍待他，更何况他杀死的只不过是我的心罢了。失望之情有如车外暴雨，瞬间将我吞没，我松开一直钳制他的左手，内心慌乱地退回驾驶座。直到Eden回过神，缓缓爬起，整理好裤裆，调直椅背，把气息喘匀，我们都没有再说话。急骤的雨点噼里啪啦砸向车顶，盖过了所有细微的杂响，不论此刻彼此心底各自发出了怎样的呐喊，对方都不可能听见——只有那雨声，在骤然消失之前用尽气力给予大地猛烈一击的涛涛雨声，始终震得人脑壳发疼，直至最后难以忍受。


	16. Kevin

如果你仍对那天雨停之后发生的一切感到好奇，那我只能说，什么重要的事也没有发生。我载着自己求而不得的旧情人前行，找到了他的车，并用我的手机给维修服务打了电话。你或许与我一样，还在期待他作出某些解释——关于任何事的解释，任何事——然而如果他真的试着去解释什么，那他就不是Eden了。

“很抱歉，我不能继续跟你做爱了。但是Kev，这并不代表我不关心你。”

等待拖车到来的时候，他重新钻回我的汽车，仿佛之前这个狭小空间之内发生的事并未给他造成任何阴影。说这话的时候他没有看我，而是若有所思地望朝前方道路。我不知道在这条路上，关于我们，他到底又有了怎样的打算；纵使明知倘若自己开口问他，一切或许就会有所不同，然而由于年轻心灵那种惯有的可怕自尊与自卑作祟（在此人面前，我对二者的感受并无差别），Eden这话在我听来，与“很抱歉，我不能继续爱你了”并无二致。既然如此，来自他的任何回答都会显得多余而伤人。我的女友怀着身孕，而我为此搬回了英格兰，就在方才仿佛持续了一辈子的戏剧化场面到来之前，Eden也曾到访过我宁静的新家。我们之间没什么好说的了，你能理解吗？钻出云层的迟来太阳宛如上帝的荣光，突然照亮每一寸路面，每一丛灌木，而我比一年来任何时候都更加沉痛地意识到，我与Eden的伊甸已经走到尽头了（请体谅我到了这种时候还在玩文字游戏的心情吧！）。

“呵，决心贯彻禁欲主义了？”如果这就是他想要的，那么依然爱他的我至少能够做到尽力配合，“……你知道吗，我一度怀疑你是不是突然皈依了什么了不得的宗教。不过刚才我至少确认了一点，不是伊斯兰。”

“哈哈哈……”他用鼻腔发出一连串极富个人特色的笑声，这说明他已经彻底放松下来，不再对刚才发生的事介怀，“至少不是伊斯兰。Kev，真有你的。”

我感到惊奇，自己竟在不知不觉中获得了这等本事，能将侵犯他的可耻举动转化为揶揄讲出来，还把他给逗笑了。这是我头一次发觉，在与这个人相恋的惨痛经历中，我毕竟有所成长，因此算不上失去一切。一年的光阴足以让我学会自爱，学会在Eden缺席的情感动荡中存活下来。所以我会心无杂念地乖乖驾车回家，像个时隔多年重归故土的旅人，一头扎进我温馨明净的客厅，再往沙发上一趟，把头枕在Michele孕育着小生命的肚皮边上，聆听名为“家庭”的真实回响——就算在今后可见的所有日子里，我还要在国家队的训练和比赛中与Eden密切配合，无须瞻前顾后，就对彼此的意图、位置与动作心知肚明；就算一旦遇上情之所至的高光时刻，我还会大笑着与他肌肤相触，在众目睽睽的肆意欢庆中真实相拥；就算“#tousenfrance”[1]的震天呼喊仍会将时钟拨回某年巴黎天堂般的雨季，他注定要一时着魔，情难自禁地将我扑倒在泛起回忆绿光的草坪；就算在波尔多的艳阳下，我注定要白费力气，穷尽自己能力有限的法语给他耐心讲解高尔夫球杆的分类；就算在曼市的街头巷尾、隐蔽小酒馆、伊蒂哈德球场所处的开阔郊外乃至自家门廊上，我总会因为过于喧嚣的人群或偶尔刺眼的阳光而一时恍惚，进而在转瞬即逝的幻象中瞥见那个内心深处挥之不去的熟悉身影……就算这样，那一刻我还是清醒地发觉，这声从未在我与Eden之间出现过的回响对于一个俗人来说是多么重要。它是精致的骨灰盒，躺在那里一动不动，为的就是有朝一日血液中的激情统统烧成灰烬之后，残渣还能完好安放其中，就像无风港敞开怀抱，迎接从风暴中返航的疲惫船舶。

这场暴雨过去两周后，Eden的第三个儿子出生。如此说来，我的情人在离开我以后，确实回到传统夫妻之间的性生活中去了。由于Natacha很少在公众面前抛头露面，我其实并不知道她怀有身孕，只在孩子出生之后，我才从日报上获悉此事。原来Eden今年一直在等候他的新宝宝，这是在从我这里得知Michele怀孕后，他会表现得如此上心的原因吗？这个新生儿让我产生了某种意料之外的陌生感觉，而我日渐空虚的胸口竟因此觉得好受些了。我反复品尝着这种新奇的感觉，最后意识到自己是为迎接新家庭成员的Eden感到高兴。这一认知再度令人懊恼，因为一年前那个身陷爱河的Kevin，是绝对不可能拥有类似感觉的。那时的我是个得手的情人，把全部心思都用来计较得失，一心一意困在对Eden的占有欲漩涡与畸形的自我中心主义里，却可耻地浪费了那么多明明更加珍贵的感受。现在回想起来，Eden曾经容忍我的患得患失与喜怒无常，暂且将我那些自作自受的苦恼放下不提，他毕竟给我带来过长达两年的爱与快乐，而我又在何时体谅过他的心情？除了那些短暂的欢好时光与长期的不满和争吵，我又给过他些什么呢？直到现在我才明白，当年他说“你约了个挺可爱的女孩，我为你感到高兴”时，他并没有撒谎，正如我今天会为他的生活幸福而感到高兴那样。而整件事最让人难过的地方在于，我是在失去他之后，才学着去体会这一切的。Eden爱的能力比我强出这么多，而我，我用自己的笨拙与迟钝，把这个人和这些爱全给弄丢了。

 

[1]“一起去法国”是比利时的2016欧洲杯造势口号。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本章有个地方可能需要简单解释一下：上章丁丁掏过渣渣裤裆之后，这章之所以会说“不是伊斯兰”，是因为当时发现小渣渣包皮还在。割礼是很多地区的穆斯林所践行的习俗，皈依人士也不例外。  
> 此梗送给评论区（已经失联的）某位，她知道个中缘由，mua~


	17. Kevin

那次抛锚，那次侵犯未遂，那场凶兆般的大雨——在那个显然不属于Eden的赛季，我会不时回想起它们，然后努力接受这一事实：我们当下正在心照不宣地走入某个神秘空间，那是名为“朋友之上恋人之下”的虚空，为了配合他创造出这片看似安稳的虚空，我们的爱必须成为牺牲品。在浩瀚无尽的无处落脚之地，我重新变身为多年以前那个习惯于静静注视他的沉默少年，打定主意接纳他的一切缺点，一切摆布，一切恩宠，尽量做到内心不悲不喜，不被突如其来的浓郁情感主宰行动——没问题，放轻松，在很久以前，所有这一切尚未发生之前，我不就是这么做的吗？Mason Milian降生之后，我的心态更加趋于平和，不时还会主动关心Eden的状态；尤其在欧洲杯期间，我甚至以为自己确实成功脱胎换骨，把从前一度坚信洗不掉、除不尽的所有关于Eden的刻骨铭心统统抛进那个深不可测的虚妄空间，暂时封存起来了……这是件好事，不是吗？我希望如此，我的旧情人也希望如此，就连那个漠视一切、永远高高在上的神，恐怕同样希望如此。几次辗转欧陆与岛国之间却仍然没有一个像样庆祝动作的我，在进球后的肆意奔跑中，半心半意地往胸前划着十字，感谢神意一再从我身边夺走他。我在不知不觉中，逐渐相信世间万事自有目的，为了成全此刻心无旁骛的我，大约非得如此不可。人或许全要尝过失去至爱的痛楚，才会懂得欣赏平静生活的寡淡滋味。你要是能理解这一点，就能原谅一切。因此如果不是因为比利时欧洲杯失利后的那通电话，这个时刻勉励自己面带笑意、话少但容易相处的Kevin可能会像这样一直占据上风，而那个总是如同一发上好的火药般怒气冲冲、顽固而重情、空有一腔赤忱的孩子气Kevin，或许真的再也不出现了也说不定……你能想象吗？那个晚上我们重回里尔，眼睁睁看着一切急转直下；生活总是这样，犹如返航的太空飞船，明明差一点点就能安全着陆，却在闯入大气层后突然全面失控，毫无指望地迎头撞上四分五裂的命运。

又是一场法国北部的雨，让人怀念起阿基坦每日照常升起的太阳。巴黎孚日广场上的鸽子扇动翅膀，扑哧扑哧飞向阴沉沉的云朵。一枚雨珠落在掌心，像滴溜溜滚落在地的淡菜壳，钻进心底最敏感的角落。现在，一切结束，像是用了一个世纪的时间，球员们才全部进入更衣室。球场安保人员关上通道大门，把获胜队伍的喧嚣、雨后草坪的腥味、说个不停的场内员工与里尔青灰色的天空全部关在门外。没有人试图对大家发表什么演说，只有刻意压低的耳语发生在关系密切的球员之间。Eden扔在长凳上的手机震动起来时，他正站在房间的另一头，靠着紧闭的大门与垂着脑袋的Marouane进行这种低声交谈。我从这个国度留给自己的种种麻痹性幻象中挣脱出来，疲惫地朝Eden招招手，在他看过来的一瞬，我指了指他那部落在自己身旁的手机。他快步走过来，冲我点头致谢并抓起手机，一面接听，一面低头走出更衣室。我反应迟缓地闭上眼，把头抵在背后的柜门上。方才不经意瞥见的来电显示异常清晰地呈现于眼底，如同暗巷酒吧不停闪烁的霓虹招牌，用刺眼的荧光色一遍又一遍描出那几个字母的模样——“Gigi”。

Gigi，多么女性化的称呼——不是“Maman”，不是“Bébé”，不是“Natacha”——Gigi……Gigi？真奇怪，我有些恍惚地想，在Eden的生命中，举足轻重的女性似乎不多，真想象不出还能有谁，会在这类严重的时刻给他来电话。我机械地弯下腰，脱掉球袜，把护腿板整齐地叠放在一边，一时间忘记了周遭的一切。Gigi，多么耳熟的名字——不是那种你会不时从电视里听到的耳熟，而是在现实生活中……见鬼，我一定曾从什么熟人的口中听到过这个名字！队友开始陆陆续续走向淋浴间，我却呆坐长椅一动不动，胸口紧得发疼，心跳重新加快的同时，手脚却在迅速变凉。如果这是一场酣畅淋漓的大胜，就像几天前在图卢兹经历的那样，那么我可能就不会这么钻牛角尖，如此刻一般关注那个再也无法从脑海中赶走的名字；我会分心，会不顾一切去尽力感受Eden的拥抱，哪怕必须同时与好几个队友分享此类喜悦；我会陪他一起大笑，一起拍打柜门，一起（难得地）笨拙地扭动腰身，踏着“Rosa”的节拍念出那些缺乏意义的歌词……这样一来，那个名字带来的未知恐慌就不会像现在这样将我围困在令人心神不宁的猜疑中了。似乎是为了加重我的猜疑，Eden在更衣室外头呆了一刻多钟（对带着点儿讶异计算时间的我而言无异于一个钟头），等他回来的时候——很难说到底是不是我因执念而产生的错觉——步伐看上去比先前离场的时候轻快了不少，不经意瞟见坐在原地痴痴呆呆盯着他看的我，还露出了一个转瞬即逝的安抚笑容：“Kev，饿了吗？稍后大伙儿一起吃东西去。”

我眼睁睁看着他飞速脱了个精光，抓起毛巾便往淋浴室走。Eden走起路来样子有些可笑，从背后看去就像一只趾高气昂的公鸡——有那么多次我曾跟在他背后，走在形形色色的球场草坪上，走向场内球迷，走入球员通道，走过一条又一条迷宫般的走廊，走进更衣室、淋浴间、按摩浴缸——就像公鸡……等等，有次进入客队区域前，有人等在通道外面——同样的夏季，到处跑来跑去的工作人员同样大声嚷嚷着法语，不同的是那场比赛我们赢了，连空气中飘散的味道都显得轻盈而甜蜜——我想起来了，一年前在法兰西体育场，比利时红魔英勇地战胜了东道主。我因伤单独训练，当天依然无法上场，却还是随队来到塞纳圣德尼观战。那是场友谊赛，因此不存在多少过意不去或激越难平的情绪。主队球员中认得Eden的那几个，赛后特地跑到客队通道外面找他寒暄，他则开心地说着笑着，一一拥抱了他们。我想起来了，当中块头最大、相貌最英俊的那位，他最后一个走上前来，对矮了整整一头的Eden敞开怀抱。

“Hé, Gigi ! Oh là là, quel enculé ! ”[1]——在保安为我们拉开客队通道大门的一刹，我听见Eden热情地高声招呼人家，还发出一阵像惯常那样耸人听闻的尖锐大笑。

我全想起来了。“Gigi”——呵，这样娘娘腔的诨名，亏他叫得出口，可毕竟听者愿听——此刻猛然忆及此事的我这才发觉，用法语打起招呼来竟可以如此下流。你瞧，我的思绪已经乱成一滩雨后的烂泥了。Olivier Giroud也住在伦敦（直到如今，单是想到这个地名都还会让人心头一颤），是个令全英格兰男女为之倾倒的大帅哥，个人魅力甚至足以在大洋另一头对“soccer”不以为然的人民中间掀起爱慕狂潮。母语相同的两个人，当然可以毫无困难地聊上一刻钟——头脑像一台过载的老旧主机垂死挣扎，不断发出危险的轰鸣，我在心脏剧烈鼓动的间隙毫无来由地想——就算聊他个三小时，想来也不是什么不可能的事。

 

[1]“诶，Gigi！哦啦啦，好个混球！”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 看完这章（以及往后章节）想殴打作者的朋友，请牢记这目前还只是Kevin的一面之词（鞠躬


	18. Kevin

还记得吗？我和Eden是因了一次背叛才开始地下恋情的。讽刺意味十足的诅咒，不是吗？尽管严格说来，Eden并没有背叛我。我宁愿毫不犹豫地相信，在捕获情人这个问题上，他确实做到了consécutivement，non concurremment[1]——你瞧，从想起这个晦气名字的一刻起，我就已经将“Gigi Le Beau Bébé”[2]自动划入“Eden的情人”这一令人心惊又心碎的范畴了。为什么不呢？要知道即便在那些彼此相恋的日子里，我也无时无刻不在怀疑他的真心。如果说每个人都在某些方面拥有过人天赋——比方说，Eden天生精于人情世故；又比如，我们两人天生擅长把球踢来踢去——那么一如既往沉默寡言的我，则是个天生留心观察的人。正如我能记起Eden对某个外国球员的昵称，过往生活中所有与他有关的片段全是保存于我记忆库的原材料，它们来自我日复一日的悉心观察，只会暂时束之高阁，而不可能彻底遗忘。事到如今，那个名字像一声魔咒，开启了我脑海中的阴暗宝库，于是昔日观察所得的一丝一毫都成了触目惊心的证据，纷纷指向Eden与生俱来的多情与不忠，再度唤醒我对他挥之不去的怨恨。这些材料在那声魔咒的触发下缓缓串联起来，于是散落四处的珍珠得以自我修复为完满的项链。正如将死之人望着一生在眼前划过，被一个糟糕诨名搞得快要窒息的我，那一刻终于清晰地看透了一切。“我并不是Eden唯一的情人”——这个念头第一次占据我悲愤的思绪，让我发觉自己曾又一次跌入推己及人的陷阱，由于自诩是个长情而忠诚的家伙，就想当然地以为他人皆应如此。Eden那些面容模糊的情人将身影投射在我前前后后，犹如暗夜恶魔把我团团围住，逼我看清真相，明白自己不过置身一列没有尽头的队伍，在这个人神秘的情感荒漠中，我不是唯一与他同行的人。

这么一想，过往种种也就全都解释得通了。他的主动，他的老练；他动心时的热情似火，抽身时的毫不留恋。我早该想到的，他既能用一场疯狂的夜航，轻易穿透北德冬季的风雨兼什么人极度软弱的心灵，那么偷情这种事，就绝不可能是他第一次干。那时的Eden想必早已看穿我的爱慕，也完全能够理解我的迟疑。他挑了个我毫无抵抗力的时机开启一切，同时最大程度地淡化了有可能牵制彼此行动的罪恶感。对于应该如何处理这样的关系，他从一开始就是如此在行。鉴于我本人的例子，他甚至有本事在结束一段关系之后，照样与恋旧而懦弱的过气情人长期保持友谊！我想起他时常在我面前念叨的那套“快乐至上”哲学——“我想让你高兴起来”“我希望你开开心心”——这类狗屁一度成为堵塞我们之间移情与和解通道的巨大障碍。而他毕竟是个从小浸淫法式精神的享乐主义者，理应与那些操着同一套性感腔调、听得懂他所有下流玩笑的libertins[3]更加合拍。人有时候就像薄命的燕雀，得与同类待在一起才能安稳享受世间罕有的幸福。Eden的皮肤是六月天最自然的小麦色，他讲起话来五官总是随心所欲地变换形态与位置，他发出的“r”音能够带动舌根悦耳的轻颤，却不是来自喉咙深处令人揪心的深沉嘶吼。他理应跟那些克洛维的子民出双入对，因为他们是如此相似，热情洋溢的天性自然而然就能向周围散发愉悦的芳香，生来具备更加轻盈的灵魂与更加丰富的情感，浑身刺满青黑墨水凝成的夸张标记（Eden目前还不至于，但我认为他迟早会的），灵活地踏着拉丁舞曲的欢快节拍，就算扭动至天明也不会因笨手笨脚而把腰折断。我则顶着张动不动就变红的苍白脸庞，冷漠眼底映出的不过是巴达维人故乡长年累月的阴郁天空、灰扑扑的磨坊与冷冰冰的水坝——即便是这样一个我，都能在他过去与未来的情人队伍里保住一个位置，难道还不该为此感到庆幸，用响彻云霄的哭喊感谢为我创造此等机遇的上帝？

然而想到这些只会让我加倍沮丧，因为我气愤地意识到，在分开这么久以后，我对Eden的感情依然如此鲜活。我暗自猜想，人毕竟不能长期处于极端情感之中，否则他就活不下去了。心灵的感受与肉身的激情相仿，不外乎在高潮与不应之间循环跌宕。我对他的爱恨得以在这种时候卷土重来，全要仰仗长达两年的休养生息。不依不饶的倔强Kevin经历了长时间休眠，精神抖擞地再度活跃起来，犹如重新坠入爱河，充当起敬业的私家侦探，不放过两年来任何相关录像与报道，从镜头与字里行间挖掘Eden与那个“新来者”感情的所有证据。毫无疑问，我挖掘得越是厉害，关于“Eden有了新情人”的认知就越是笃定。就连集训期间他嘻嘻哈哈扑过来的时候，我也要在不发一言的苦涩回抱中细细探寻情人留下的踪迹；就连他平日里随意展露笑容与姿态，也会被我别有用心地解读成他与情人亲密愉悦的征兆。我像个怨言不断的弃妇，指着这些面目狰狞的证据反复告诫自己：瞧呀，瞧呀，他明明就是这样的人……也许你会觉得好笑，这样做挽回不了任何事，除了加深自身痛苦以及心中对此人的猜疑与仇恨，还有什么意义呢？可是话说回来，爱本身又有什么意义呢？爱一个人，为他的一举一动牵肠挂肚，为他或许正在经历的风流韵事心慌心悸，为已经滑入过去时的自己懊恼不平，这一切究竟有什么意义呢？

很快，每个赛季为数不多的伦敦德比或采访影像就满足不了这种乐此不疲的追踪了。我对Michele喜欢前往伦敦购物的爱好大加鼓励，好陪着她频频往返于英格兰南北之间，然后趁着她与女友流连商品与下午茶的漫长时光，开上从外公那里借来的低调小车徘徊在Eden的别墅外面。纵使我往往连半个人影都看不见，不过这种近乎病态的守候并非徒劳。因为只有在这时，我那颗再度为爱焦躁的内心才能获得片刻的安宁。我一度对Eden的妻子充满妒意，此刻却有些佩服他坚决不肯舍弃这样的陪伴，反而始终将其视作生命清单的优先项——或许，我轻声告诫自己，或许你也是时候学着像这样去做了……我隔着不远不近的距离静静注视那栋房子，一面想象他与家人日常起居的场景，一面不断提醒自己，爱里浓郁的激情终将消亡，习惯和温情才是最后的赢家。从这一点上看，我和Eden的新旧情人没什么两样，在注定平等输个精光的共同命运中，又何必计较上桌次序的先后？

 

[1]“接连地，而不是同时地”。

[2]“大块头Gigi”。（不过事实上，Eden曾用“beau bébé”一词形容过的人是Adil Rami）

[3]“浪荡子”，以萨德侯爵为代表，象征着一种起源并盛行于17、18世纪法国的生活态度，无视传统道德与宗教，追求纵情享乐与开放的性关系。


	19. Kevin

直到有一天Olivier Giroud真的出现在我偷窥Eden起居的视线里。

那个颗粒无收的赛季结束后，我得以利用周末造访Eden居住的街区，像往常那样全副武装地龟缩于驾驶座上，孤身一人享受短暂而难得的内心平静。一阵推广多功能烤箱的广告过后（“However often you bake…”[1]），车内收音机颤动着播放起关于爱情与死亡的流行音乐。我轻轻叹了口气，心不在焉地调了几次频道，最后停在某个播报天气的综合电台上（“午后局部地区性骤雨……”），准备就此打道回府。这次带了Mason Milian过来，Michele大概不到晚饭时分不会回家，我也不想将孩子长时间扔给外公照料。就在我打算发车离去的时候，一辆洁白的奔驰悄无声息地滑入Eden家门前的车道。

（“风力和缓……空气湿度达到85%……”）

一派胡言。自从那辆见鬼的灵车进入视野，周围明明刮起了暴风，空气也突然干得令人嗓子冒烟。我手忙脚乱降下车窗，口干舌燥的感觉却没有丝毫缓解。大半年来我甘当为人所不齿的跟踪狂，时不时回到此地失魂落魄地逡巡，不知不觉间等的不就是这辆车吗？驾驶座上戴着棒球帽的法国人并未下车，而是将手机举到耳边进行了短暂的通话。极为失实的天气预报就此过去，无病呻吟的靡靡情歌重新攻占了耳膜——只是此时的我再也分不出注意力去费劲调频了。过了不到五分钟，我那不久前刚捧起联赛冠军奖杯的老情人就露了面。从我所处的位置远远看去，只能望见一个同样头戴棒球帽的小小身影快速闪过别墅门口，下一秒便钻进了那辆如同万圣节幽灵的白车。我下意识咽下一口唾沫，觉得嗓子里住了只毒性剧烈的蜘蛛。出于胆怯，大摇大摆把车开到Eden家门口这种事，我自己还从未做过。当我的身体维持着惊人的镇定，发动汽车慢慢跟上他们时，空灵的脑海中还回荡着坐在前方车辆副驾驶上的家伙在伊蒂哈德入场通道里心血来潮叫我“KDB”的模样。

就这样， 心情沉重又怀着一丝好奇的Kevin跟上他老情人的新情人驾驶的汽车（这样是否觉得有些饶舌？不，我的舌尖已经麻木得没有任何感觉了），朝市中心方向行驶了好长时间——一个人能在噼啪作响的妒火中忍耐多久，那段时间就是多长——最后停在一条平缓的僻静斜坡上，隔开白得刺眼的幽灵奔驰四个车位。外公的小车藏在某辆深灰色SUV背后，掩护我呆坐车内，定定看着下车后的两人一高一矮垂着头，并排匆匆穿过马路。英格兰随处可见的红砖房层层叠叠堆砌在马路另一边，我眼下正剧烈燃烧的喉咙几乎尝得出斑驳红墙下面的血腥味道。最后，简简单单地，同时又是极度刺眼地——他们双双闪进那些红房子当中外形并不突出的一栋，残忍地从我探寻祈盼的视线中消失。

我浑身僵硬地瘫在驾驶座上，一动不动待了好长时间。这是我将近一年来干尽偷窥跟踪之能事的终点，我的目的达成了。心烦意乱的暴怒Kevin在高声发号施令，叫我靠近一些，好好看一看此二人偷情的窝点。至于那个冷静又温柔的Kevin……啊，我似乎有好一阵子没再听到他发言了。汽车朝前缓缓开动，戛然停在房子对面。一部分内心正叫嚣着最好赶紧离开，另一部分却隐隐希望能将自己暴露在那两个偷欢之人面前。时间是周日下午三点半。一度让我引以为傲的冷血心脏目前跳到了每分钟一百二十下。我按捺着激越的下车冲动，只是死死抓着方向盘，透过窗外不知何时开始落下的蒙蒙细雨，集中注意力观察眼前难以形容的环境。不知为什么，尽管我竭力定下神来，酸涩的眼睛一次却只能捕捉整幅画面的某一部分，就好像当初身处自己与Eden诡谲的关系之中，无论如何也看不清迷宫的全貌。除了门前台阶的金属扶手上装饰有镂空的玫瑰花纹，那栋方方正正的红砖房与它周围的姐妹并无太大不同，大门上方也没有悬挂刻有什么人姓名首字母缩写的愚蠢纹章。想到Eden和他的法国情人骨子里对Grandeur[2]的偏爱，这房子周身包裹的英国式朴素竟乏味得有些令人讶异。

这就是了。我不规则抽搐的心脏自说自话道，这就是Eden一直想要的高尚街区公寓。不，这可不是什么区区公寓，它表面虽不起眼，却他妈的仍是一整座公馆！显而易见，跟法国人搅在一起，自然得配上他们极尽堕落的那套排场！像是故意要搞得这样重大的时刻更不让人好过似的，收音机里某首不断重复着“卡门”一词的英文歌曲，竟突然插了段有气无力的法语念白：

 

Mon amour

Je sais que tu m’aimes aussi

Tu as besoin de moi

Tu as besoin de moi dans ta vie

Tu ne peux vivre sans moi 

Et je mourrais sans toi 

Je tuerais pour toi [3]

 

我默默瞪视将一切艳情关在里头的那扇门，把这些看似毫无意义的呢喃一字一句地听进去——Eden固然不是什么忠贞的小人儿，这点我们早已知晓；而那个一脸正直的法国大个子，就我所搜寻的那些小道消息来看，难道又是值得敬佩的婚姻模范不成？一首随机的流行歌曲竟听得我咬牙切齿，浑身发凉；我想象堂何塞是如何在绝望中举起尖刀，睁着眼刺穿他罗密的心脏。[4]可我不是Eden的丈夫，反而也是他背叛婚约的证人与同谋。他生命中的情人来了又走了，作为其中已经成为过客的那位，我根本不对他享有任何权利，而他也实在没什么对不起我的地方。直到现在我才明白过来，他当然可以肆无忌惮地说出那些话，还能说得这样绝对，说什么过去没有、将来也不会像爱我那样去爱别人；细细想来，他完全能对任何一个情人说出同样的话，同时任性地维持着问心无愧的态度。因为对于Eden这样活在当下的人来说，根本不存在什么过去与未来；而我真是蠢得可以，才会相信世间竟有撇清了肉体关系的纯洁爱情——尤其可笑的是，我竟一度以为我们之间依然存在某种不易朽坏的真情，某种不言自明的神秘联结……事到如今我真是恨他，恨他用那些随便施与的廉价好意与信手拈来的轻佻关怀迷惑了我这么久，使我一直看不清某个其实相当明显的事实：关于此人，我到头来当真什么都不再拥有，现在就连仅剩的回忆，也在适时而至的雨水天气里溅满了令人羞耻的污泥。不知过了多久，我才慢慢驾车离开那条绵长噩梦中的灰色马路，意识到前方视野一片朦胧，便迷惑不解地提高了雨刮器档位。奇怪的是，那运作得越来越快的玩意儿明明已经擦去挡风玻璃上的雨点，可我眼前却始终模糊得吓人，就算此刻道路尽头即是悬崖，想必我也会视而不见地往前行驶下去。

 

[1]“不论你多久烘焙一次……”（此梗源自Kevin的一次答球迷问，而“bake”一词显然是个双关;)

[2]“宏大”。追求“Grandeur”是法兰西民族性之典型。

[3]出自Lana Del Rey的“Carmen”，歌词大意：我的爱/我知道你也爱我/你需要我/你的生活需要我/你的生活不能没有我/没有你我也会死/我会为你杀人。

[4]典故出自梅里美的《卡门》：“作为我的罗姆，你有权杀死你的罗密。但卡门永远是自由的。”在故事里，吉普赛人出身的卡门用“罗姆”指丈夫，“罗密”指妻子。


	20. Kevin

可以想见，在不久之后的国家队集训中面对Eden，对我来说是何等糟糕的折磨。童年时代，不知曾听哪位明智之人说过，时间能解决大多数困扰，即便你不去采取任何行动，只是等着一切为时已晚。我一度相信，如果在发现那栋位于伦敦中心区域的桃色公馆（砖红色！现实与幻想从未如此刻般搅在一起）之后，我能立刻把自己投入到年复一年的漫长暑假中去——投入奥斯坦德盛夏时节仍然维持着温凉的清白海水，投入皮埃蒙特甜美的葡萄酒与秀丽的山间树林——那么在关于Eden的问题上，我恐怕就会继续践行上述颇为犬儒的生活哲学，像经历2014年和2016年两次残酷的双重打击过后那样，从致命困扰中平安地走出来了。然而这一次，我没有充足的时间来消解自身的不幸感受，就不得不在义务的强制要求下，忍受我如此痛恨的那个人频频出现在视线范围内了。

最开始的时候，一切还算可控。只要我佯装与几个佛兰德斯队友相谈甚欢，Eden就很少过来碰我；只要他不来碰我，我就不会特别对那栋远在英格兰的别墅内发生的事想入非非。说来好笑，我从未踏入那所房子，对其内部格局却似乎早已烂熟于心。我为我那偷情不止的昔日恋人设计出一整个具体而充满色情意味的爱巢，在我恶意十足的构想中，它混合了皮加勒之古老和德瓦伦之艳俗，是只属于欧洲大陆的放荡场所，与节制的老英格兰总有些格格不入，因此才需要一套看似平凡的外皮包裹下流。一想到Eden竟敢用摸过另一个人前列腺的手指触碰我不断战栗的胳膊，我就苦恼得几乎发狂，甚至后悔自己没能早点儿抓住机会杀了他。比如，在他自作聪明地单方面终止我们的关系之前，让他溺毙于巴西某处脏兮兮的浅滩，把我毕生所爱献祭给异教的海神。又或者，在5月暴雨将至之时，他坦然说出那堆不分好歹的情话后，将其掐死在沾染彼此爱液的床头，毕竟年纪轻轻死于巴黎，也算是盘旋在拉雪兹神父公墓上方不少知名亡灵的小小夙愿……他要是死了，我的煎熬也会终止。想想看！然而发狠过后，我又因了这样的想法而怕得要命。他要是死了，我该如何度日？在没有Eden存在的那个世界里，我还会是我吗？

比赛日头天下午最后一次集训，我正坐在更衣室里低着头系鞋带，突然被一只手按住脑袋揉了两下。手的主人是谁，我无需抬头便已知晓。来自地狱的火焰一下子窜得老高，好似有意配合我那被他搞乱的冲天怒发，还有思绪，还有心脏，还有生活，还有一切。我猛地站了起来，发现自己直面的是因我的表现而略显吃惊的两个Hazards。他们已经装备齐整，准备进入训练场了。

——暂时缓刑。“Eden！”当着他弟弟的面，我收敛了脾气，说出的话也因为刻意压低声线而快要变成孩童般的耳语，“……请不要再这样做了。”

“吓到你了？”方才我突然起身的动作在他脸上激起的紧张表情转瞬即逝，取而代之的是个近乎讨好的甜蜜微笑，“……对不起，Kev。”

他的手抬起又放下。他看出我的不对劲，便不再试图来拍我的肩膀以示安抚。我的嘴张开又闭紧。我有很多话要对他说，可就算没有别人在场，我也不知道该如何表达。多么可笑，沟通从来不是我与此人关系中的常备选项。为什么会这样？人总是如此急躁，等不到时机成熟就想抱紧对方。人们为何不晚一点再相爱？等自己长大，等着学会交流和忍受，学会不因一场恋爱就将生活毁掉。不成熟之爱的代价，难道就是要过早错失我爱的人？这些天来我常常在想，如果当初我不曾笨得像个孩子，而是老练到足以具备与之配合的资格，Eden是否就会继续爱我？

有个瞬间我狂热地与他对视，目光之尖锐宛如利剑，足以将他暂时钉死在原地。他的眼神有所躲闪，看上去比我还要困惑。可是上帝啊，但愿他读得懂我眼底燃烧的句子！但愿他单独留下，但愿他能等我片刻……等等我，Eden，等我想好要说的话；一路上总是追着你走，我已经筋疲力尽了。

然而定格时间的魔咒很快得以解除，Eden用故作轻快的语调打破了僵局：“Bon, à tout de suite alors !”“À toute, Kev.”[1]兄弟俩一前一后地走出了更衣室，过后可能还会一头雾水地相互解释：Kevin就是这样的人，你永远也不知道他下一秒会不会突然大喊大叫，或者干脆一整天都不再与你讲话。多么古怪！

我重新坐好，在心中为自己设下无数个陷阱，把出路全部堵死，默默练习着决绝。在此期间似乎有Vincent从我身边经过，还莫名其妙念叨了一句我完全没有听懂的法语。片刻过后，我直挺挺地站起来，走出更衣室，来到训练场，被突如其来的自然光晃瞎了眼。正式热身尚未开始，队友有的坐在场地边上，有的正围成一圈，嘻嘻哈哈地颠着球。令人目眩的光斑消失后，我便轻易地发现了Eden的身影——弓腰单手触球，在禁区线绕着皮球转圈；边上的Michy一面数数，一面笑得直不起腰——那家伙要等自己转得晕头转向时，才会去射十二码，再毫无悬念地栽倒在地。这类幼稚的游戏，一般人会在十二三岁的时候玩得起劲。可Eden会随着同伴的性子而调整状态，灵活得简直如同大自然练就的变色龙。在依旧是个大男孩的Michy面前，他毫不犹豫地抛开了刚刚从我这里沾染的忧郁底色。

我走近的时候，Eden已经在草地上晕头晕脑地翻滚了好几圈。我站在他身边，居高临下地观察他仰面朝天、闭目大笑的模样，就像这辈子头一回见到他。我耐心等他平静下来，张开双眼，才对他伸出了手。

面对我当天变幻莫测的态度，Eden并未露出丝毫不合时宜的惊讶。他眨了眨眼，保持着愉快的笑容，用力握紧我的手，顺从地任我将他拉起来。他这天心情实在不错，把我的主动接近看成对更衣室里发生的小小事故表示和好的信号，便不再对我有所顾忌，站稳之后先轻轻蹦了两下，再发出一声快活的吆喝：“诶！Kev，我们来玩1对1吧！”

我愣了一下，明知道可以用还没开始热身一类的鬼话回绝他，却在不知不觉中强迫自己点了点头，听见站在一旁的Michy兴奋地吹起了口哨。我跟着Eden来到中圈，在他擅自先行开球的情况下也未作争辩，而是憋着一口气追上了他。

不知我是否已经提过，Eden在某些时候——非常难得的时候——会当着旁人的面，不自觉露出某种类似不屑与讥讽的神气。我猜他由于自小顺风顺水、到处受人宠爱，便渐渐养成了这种近乎天真的蛮横，然而在这个成年人的世界里，早早懂事的他不得不故意将其藏好，只在足够亲密的人面前不经意显露——因为足够亲密，所以无需过分担心引发误解与不悦。在我爱他的那些痛苦日子里，这种神情会在我质疑彼此爱情的时候偶尔闪现，他的眼神会因此变得冷酷而迷人，一秒定人生死，有时候足以吓得我停止纠缠。就在我答应陪他玩1对1的那一刻，这样的表情再次从他眼底一闪而过。或许在他心里，我依然是那个任由他拿捏在手的提线木偶；又或许他真的生性凉薄，情愿反复测试爱他的人忍耐的极限，如同顽童犯浑，不需要什么特定理由，因为事情一旦涉及足球，他就不再留神于选择性展现人格中最积极的方面，而是听之任之，顺其自然，仿佛回到无忧无虑的小时候，不对任何人任何事承担责任或后果。然而他这种真情流露的瞬间，从来没有任何一次，像这次一样激起我复仇的怒火。

我挡在Eden与球门之间，眼睁睁看着那样的表情又出现了一次。他突然停下来，眯着眼打量我，好似打量挡了他道的某个障碍，他要做的全部不过是绕过这个障碍——对他来讲轻松得很，无需付出多大努力——而用不着改变他飞速前进的步伐。他从不犹豫，只是一个劲儿把障碍抛在脑后。既已绕过，那障碍就不再成其为障碍，而是成了他前行路上某块无足轻重的尘土，间或还能勾起一丝怀旧的愉悦。他当真愉悦地笑了起来，在我打算断球的一瞬使出他毕生偶像的招牌回旋，转眼便移动到我身后。我立刻转身，却明白自己已经迟了。这很正常，眼下我的心思没有一分放在球上。毫无疑问，我已经迟了，什么都迟了。我再也抢不回那只球了，就像我再也挽回不了那个人。这种想法出现的同时，身体爆发出难以控制的惊人力量，推动我冲向那个得意洋洋、随时准备抬脚射门的小个子，那个Eden，我的Eden……在倒地的一刻，我利用惯性向前滑去，下意识瞄准的对象并不是球，而是那只让Eden引以为傲的优秀脚踝。

我奋力扬起脑袋，好亲眼看着那个人倒在我面前。有个声音瞬间响彻脑海，压过了Eden或别的什么人发出的喊叫：他是自找的，这不是你的错。“Je voudrais être son ombre / Mais je la déteste … ”[2]，滚到一边的皮球、伦敦缺了纹章的红砖房、震个不停的手机、湿得叫人心碎的车内坐垫、扁桃树精油、粉色香槟、巴黎门房和私人飞行员全部涌到眼前，争先恐后充当他今日下场的证人。我一骨碌爬起，对上依旧趴在地上的Eden谜一般的视线。他咬紧牙关，有一刻似乎打算若无其事地站起来，却狼狈地失败了。令人不解的是，他再次倒地时，看向我的眼神似乎在说：Kevin, ne te prends pas la tête，别担心，没什么大问题。我浑身僵硬地站在原地，没有试图将他扶起。等我回过神来，还因为被什么人不小心推了一把而退后两步，眼前这才呈现出一副完整而奇异的图景。短短几秒钟内，我们周围已经聚集了不少人。不知何时出现的Thorgan跪在受害者身边，后者却一直在对弯着腰的Michy嘀嘀咕咕（这家伙怎么还赖在地上，我的心仍在气呼呼地抱怨，平日里这种时候，他不是早就爬起来了么）；Christian和Romelu正用两种截然不同的语言招呼着队医；急救担架的金属杆闪闪发光，直到一小片云朵缓缓遮蔽了太阳；Thibaut带着世外高人般的姿态抱臂站在人群外围，若有所思的目光却还是越过层层叠叠的脑袋直射在我脸上。不知道为什么，尽管每个人都在叽叽喳喳地说啊说啊，却无人上前问话，拿下这场混乱的肇事者，将其扭送至罪有应得的骇人铁窗。

我对这些人这些场面统统视而不见。我的思绪回到不再复返的纯真年代，于是我看见，在脑内仿若一片战斗机低空掠过般的恼人轰鸣中看见，某个面色苍白的小男孩死死抱着不远处的门柱，灰心沮丧，满脸泪水，一言不发，悲愤欲绝，似乎只要维持这个偏执姿态直到天明，就会有人前来哄他，拉起他的手，把他弄丢的东西还回来。然而他们还是抬走了Eden，平静、专业、高效，消失在训练草坪入口。我狠心抛下那个还在原地痛哭的金发男孩，朝救护队离去的方向着魔似的迈开步子，没有人试图上前阻止。我勉强维持着平稳的步伐来到室内，穿过比起平时似乎窄了不少的走廊，最后跌跌撞撞地小跑起来，冲进卫生间，迫不及待地趴在马桶跟前，把积压胸口的所有情感残余一股脑吐在里面。

 

[1]“好吧，那一会儿见！”“一会儿见，凯文。”

[2]“我原想成为她的护荫/现在却恨起她来……”——仍然是“Te Quiero”（见第5章）的歌词。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 字数爆出天际的一章。下章开始转入Eden视角  
> 憋了三章想要殴打作者的朋友，现在可以尽情地……
> 
> 谨以文中这场（不那么理想的）1对1，致敬我的入坑文《芬布尔之冬》  
> ——虽然我凭借自己的赛况描述无能，搞得这次1对1并未开始就已完结orz


	21. Eden

开车的时候我没法集中精神，脑海里长久转动着不久前做过的梦。我早年曾看过个恐怖片，里头的女人在故事一开始的时候就已经死了，而她本人却并不自知。她总是反复回到同一艘船上，杀掉前一个自己，再把后一个自己吓得半死，而这循环往复的恐惧之所以无休无止，仅仅因为她没能信守诺言——对某种全能的存在许下的致命诺言。在几天前那个鲜活得吓人的梦境里，陷入这一可怕循环的人成了我自己。我站在大雾天迷航的那艘锈蚀船只血淋淋的甲板上，眼睁睁看着我的受害者——我自己！——哀嚎着跌入深海。轮回的恐惧是 _你_ 对我的惩罚，向来如此。我眯着眼睛避开一辆开着远光的对头车，一时间什么祷告词都想不起来。要是Olivier在就好了，车给他开，过后还能领着我祈祷。夜已经深了，而我的车速并不快，我只是心里烦躁。不过， _你_ 不会这么轻易就杀死我，对不对？ _你_ 情愿看我在自己筑起的迷宫中来来回回，却发现到处都是死路，是不是这样？只因我当初有求于 _你_ ， _你_ 就要反复捉弄我的命运；只因我未能全心信 _你_ ， _你_ 就永远也不肯让我死心——就像这次，就像让我觉得害怕的每一次——这次 _你_ 再度送他回来。

Kevin去过阿莉莎街9号。新年刚过，Olivier前来接我一块儿去那儿时，我才从他口中得知这一惊人的消息。当时我钻上他的车，彼此行了贴面礼，大声说着“新年快乐！”。我系好安全带后搓了一会儿手，一面像往常那样抱怨他过于耐寒，一面熟练地打开车上的暖气。他笑着调侃了我两句，不外乎是拿比利时比起英格兰好不了多少的天气开涮。那天虽冷，却是个难得的晴天，在柔和的阳光下，连逼人的寒气都变得令人心情畅快起来。车开出去没多久，Olivier便问：“说起来……Eden，你整个12月都没往阿莉莎街9号跑吧？”

“没，你知道的……”我顿了顿，为他的自尊心着想，把一句“赛程太密”咽进肚子，“年末太忙，没空。”

“我猜也是。所以有件事，你大概还不知道。听我说，圣诞节前某个午后，你那位老情人来过……我记得那天还是个联赛杯比赛日。”

车厢内渐渐暖和起来，原本舒舒服服靠在副驾驶座上的我却瑟缩了一下。体内重新涌起巨浪，淹没了我的舌头和嘴唇，好在身旁手握方向盘的人也没打算问我什么，只是一个劲儿说下去。

“……当时我正要离开，一开门就瞧见了他。天大的惊喜，你想想那场面。一个大男人，怀里还抱着个不安分的孩子，神情漠然地站在门前，好像正在犹豫要不要按下门铃。一时间我们谁都没开口。那小孩儿本来就在嚅嗫，这下一见生人，便哭得更加厉害。我起初还以为是你介绍他来的，正打算问他；没想到他开始显得很不好意思，轻轻拍着孩子的后背，竟率先问我能不能借用屋里的卫生间。我连声说好，把他让进门，转念又想：如果他只是刚巧碰上孩子哭闹，随便找户人家借厕所，看到走出来的人是我，却一点儿也不吃惊，这可能吗？还是说，这人就算心中讶异，平日里那副扑克脸也总能维持不为所动的模样？

“我这么想着，就愈发起了好奇，经过门厅时跟他寒暄了几句，注意观察他的反应。他表现得非常心不在焉，应答一律简短含糊——小男孩一直在哭，年轻的爸爸觉得尴尬也算情有可原。进入客厅看见本德里克斯神父时，他硬邦邦的脸上才头一回出现了裂痕，有一刻我甚至觉得他似乎也要哭了。神父起身走向我们，我就简单给双方做了介绍。随后我领他到卫生间，由于自己急着离开，又拜托神父关照他们父子。之后发生了什么，我就不清楚了。后来我再去，神父也没说起这事儿。这回你见了神父，兴许可以问问他……”他讲完之后沉默了一会儿，见我始终一言不发，又问：“……我说Eden，这家伙确实不是你介绍过来的吧？”

 

踏入酒店走廊的时候，我还在琢磨这事儿。那天我瘫在车上，听着Olivier的叙述，仿佛再度身陷噩梦，像个肝胆俱裂的旁观者，看着自己重新跌入海上的深渊。我是睁着眼走入这段恋情的，这一点怨不得别人。我本以为，去年6月一切已经了结，Kevin赛后曾来医院看我，一度使我确信，我们之间无论有过怎样的情分，在那一天也统统烟消云散。我猜他是来道歉的，就支开了家人，好让他觉得自在些。我的家人和大部分人一样毫不知情，他们以为我在训练中天性使然地卖弄技巧，竟得意忘形到弄伤了自己。当晚他直接从赛场过来，两手空空，满脸通红，欲言又止，最后还是慌慌张张地跟我说“抱歉”。我隐约知道他想说的不是这个，可我累坏了，玩不动跟他相处时那种猜来猜去的哑谜游戏了。于是我尽量温和地安慰他，说手术很成功，现在就只剩好好休息了。我说他没什么好过意不去的，谁都有不小心的时候，我们那天不过是运气差了些。他却愣了一下，显然不爱听这话，反而向我投来一种难以置信的眼神，就跟前一天早些时候在更衣室里，他猛地站起来时死死盯住我的神情一模一样。片刻对峙过后，他突然崩溃了似的开口，说这整件事跟什么见鬼的“不小心”一点儿关系也没有，还说我其实一直清楚这一点。

我当然清楚这一点……可他为什么就是不领情，不肯顺着我的意思装模作样，到头来也不愿留给彼此一个相对好看的结局，而是偏要搞得大伙儿都不好过呢？

我大约真把这番话说出口了，因为接下来就是一阵难堪的死寂。而且令人懊恼的是，倘若换一个时间，换一个场景，或者我面前的人换成别人，我就绝不会这样讲话，而会把虚伪却友善的客套进行到底。可是在那一刻我们双双明白过来，这些年来相互拉拉扯扯，究竟把对方推入了怎样的境遇。我呆呆地盯着他，发觉他脸上那些原本万分可爱的细纹全都错了位，开始变得狰狞起来。过了一会儿我意识到他确实又在对我说话，语速极快，滔滔不绝，我突然有些吃惊地想到，这一年来他对我说过的话加起来，恐怕都没有此刻这样多。

“Kev……你在说弗拉芒语。”

我绝望地呢喃道，听上去就像在自说自话。没有用，别说了。别说了，求你。

像是听懂了我的心声，他一下子闭了嘴，在某个瞬间看上去比我自己还要惊讶。然后他迅速平静下来，就像被施了魔法，仿佛刚才还有个坏脾气的孩子在他体内发怒，现在却一溜烟不见了。他走近我，近到我能看清他深邃的眼中自己的倒影。Kevin的眼珠很大，这让它们总是显得有些忧郁。那一刻我深深地知道，只有他能看透我的内心，在他眼中我永远不着寸缕，任何自我保护的面具皆宛如无物。他就是这样，喜欢发脾气，完了又要后悔，红着脸回来道歉。可我不需要他的道歉，我需要的是他。然而每次我越想挽救我们的感情，就把他推得越远……这一刻 _你_ 在我心中说话，那声音简直振聋发聩：“凡要救自己生命的，必丧掉生命。”[1]——都到这种时候了， _你_ 还不忘劝我信 _你_ 。可我在 _你_ 那里找不见他，我不想要 _你_ 了。我快要坚持不下去了，我不想要 _你_ 了……

“Eden，月底我要结婚了。”

我再次抬头看他的时候，那些细纹已经统统恢复了原样，而我却几乎看不清它们了。 _你_ 一直是对的，我确实不该抗拒 _你_ 。失去他之后，我只能依靠 _你_ 了。

“真好……Kev，祝贺你。我相信，上帝也会希望你娶她为妻。”——这句话脱口而出，几乎未经思索。

“看在上帝的份上，Eden！”这时他蓦地退后两步，几乎是尖叫起来，“干嘛把上帝扯进来？”

他忧郁的眼里顿时含满了泪水，他大概觉得我在讽刺他。真奇怪，我们曾经是那样亲密，而今说出口的每一句都成了错话。我不怪他。他不知道，在我们关系从始至终的所有跌宕里， _你_ 一直都在。他终于离开的时候，万念俱灰的我竟松了口气，以为 _你_ 总算叫我们双双死了心。可我才得了不到半年安宁， _你_ 却再度送他回来。Kevin去了阿莉莎街9号？听起来就像个天大的玩笑。

敲响酒店房门的时候，我还在琢磨这事儿。既然 _你_ 不再稀罕我的侍奉，那我就要回到他身边。既然 _你_ 不再需要我的牺牲，那我就要告诉他一切。房门打开的那一刻，Olivier的话再次响彻耳畔：“Eden，你有时真是顽固得要命，不敢相信实实在在的情感，情愿去信那些虚妄的幻影……你瞧，天主既再三把他送回你身边，或许正是要你们互相陪伴，互相安慰，通过对方向他靠近，在见证他无限荣光的人生旅程里，做彼此的依靠啊。”

 

[1]马太福音16:25。

 

 

费加罗报在刚过去的国际比赛周对吉鲁做了专访，他在里面好巧谈到了自己对同性恋的态度、对宗教的看法（以及对渣老师的仰慕）：<http://sport24.lefigaro.fr/football/equipe-de-france/actualites/olivier-giroud-au-figaro-je-suis-le-plus-heureux-des-hommes-933314>

（这个法国佬是个大好人，请大家爱他~）

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 各位小可爱的鼓励留言我都有看到，在此统一说声“感谢！”  
> 我从来没有打算停更，只是在叙事视角的转换与适应上花了不少时间。终于渣老师周末记者会亲自发糖，激励我奋起狂更三万字（不是）——然后突然发现ao3的中文字数显示好像趋近正常了。  
> 不过这一更确实再次爆字，姑且当作对拖更这段时间的补偿吧^^


	22. Eden

在南法乡间僻静古老的小教堂内，我耳朵听着圆滚滚的小个子神父宣读福音，眼睛望着祭坛上方被烛光照亮的耶稣受难像，脑海中突然毫无来由地闪过一行字，写在解锁手机屏时弹出的短信对话框里。

“Eden，我想我要去英格兰踢球了。”

一种奇妙的感觉涌上心头，一如遥远而单纯的小时候，在教理问答作业本上写下“我要拿金球”时的心情，未来因神秘而令人兴奋，足以让全身颤抖起来。不知道为什么，在这一刻，Kevin的脸清晰地出现在我眼前，年轻而容光焕发，在教堂侧廊彩绘玻璃的映照下，染上一层同样神秘的灵晕。这种感觉因了久违而陌生，未知给欢快增添了些许忧虑，让横冲直撞的激情在肆意翻腾后逐渐平息，再度回归隐秘喜悦的摇篮。成年以后，甚至在更早的时候，这样令人惶惑的未知感就已经渐渐离我而去了。对我而言，一切都很确定——在异国他乡崭露头角，在绿茵场上赢得荣誉；成为球队不可或缺的人物，成为球迷心中的明星；和喜欢的女人在一起，拥有一个家庭，再养一群活泼的孩子，就像我自己的父母那样。

就像此刻，我正站在祭坛前方，对我儿子的母亲露出微笑。

“Oui. Natacha, je te reçois comme épouse et je me donne à toi pour t'aimer fidèlement tout au long de notre vie. ”[1]

就像此刻，我的心中同样确定，她将以相同的句式作为回答。不论她的身上是否正孕育着我的骨肉，都不会改变我们将在天主面前结成婚姻的事实。早在十六岁那年，我就确定她会成为我的妻子了。从小到大，我极少放任自己走入不确定的境遇——除了一件事，一个心愿，来自泛着不真实光泽的童年……可是如今，hélas，不确定的事或许成了两件。

我见过Kevin奔跑在球场上，见过他执拗而坚韧的神情，见过他轻轻挑起皮球，用一道魔术般精确的弧线，将礼物稳当当交付于注定要进球的前锋脚下。要是能和这个人肩并着肩一起往前走，也许就能走进一个充满荣光的未来……

直到今天我依然在想，自己当时究竟为什么会产生发誓的念头？信仰对我来说也是不确定的，而在我那简单朴素的生活词典里，不确定就是不安全的姐妹。我从未真心信过天主。就连在宗教作业里写下那些关于梦想的幼稚话语时，我心中也没有对天主的信仰。教堂内阴郁的低温叫我害怕，弥撒更是无聊得让我昏昏欲睡。我从小看着神态木然的神父，便以为爱天主是件极为孤独的活动。可我生性厌恶孤独，喜欢得到他人的爱慕，越多越好。我喜欢实实在在的人，而不是什么不可言说的神圣存在。抽象的东西向来让我觉得困扰。我给Yanis读过很多童话，有时候会读到一些就连我这个大人都难以理解的句子。

“On est seul aussi chez les hommes.”[2]

——读到这里的时候我不由得愣了一下，直到我那小子轻扯自己手臂时才回过神来。这个说法实在太奇怪了，我在人群中从不感到孤独。我喜欢亲热的场面，喜欢和家人朋友待在一起。爸爸、妈妈、兄弟；妻子、儿子、队友——置身他们之间让我觉得愉悦。要是我周围的人全都开开心心，我自己也会高兴起来。要是人们中意我，我就热情、幽默、讨人喜欢。要是没人在我身边，我就孤独、沮丧、一无是处。因此，我很早就学会对每个人报以微笑，这样他们就会爱我，我呢，我就能确定他们不会轻易离我而去了。要是有人对我怀有期待，那样最好，我会对他加倍给予以示报答。要是有人用热烈的目光注视我，我就志得意满，生机勃勃——在球场上便充满活力，在聚会上便滔滔不绝——一如几年前亨克来里尔踢欧联，赛后大伙儿一道外出时，整场谈笑畅饮的饭局上，从某个方向不断投来的目光。

后来仪式结束，一行人从教堂往外走。Natacha就在我身边，我正挽着她温热的手；我的父母抱着我的小男孩，与弟弟们一起走在后面。彩绘玻璃投下的阴霾与冷意渐渐散去，我抬起眼就能看见门外的太阳，光线宛如浪花飞溅，刺得人睁不开眼。一时间我看不清具体的人影，只知道有一群我爱的人正在门口，等着朝我们抛洒五彩缤纷的心形纸片；我即将再次走入人群，走入他们为我筑起抵挡孤独潮水的堤坝。宾客的欢呼与球迷的吼叫如此相似，在那里一切都是确定的，就像幸福在这永恒的一刻是这样确定。然而鬼使神差地，我耳畔再次响起方才听见的福音。神父用平板的声线呢喃了那么久，始终萦绕脑海的却仅此一句：“你们祈求，就给你们；寻找，就寻见；叩门，就给你们开门。”[3]

——我祈求，就给我吗？我寻找，找什么呢？我叩门，哪扇门？

未知带来的紧张感再次将我包围，有点儿像可可含量超过75%的巧克力苦中带甜。体内有个地方隐隐震动起来，我想起自己与同侪站在某个夏夜的北法街头猛灌比利时啤酒，不经意间听见一代人心愿携热浪隆隆滚过的召唤。极乐五感的猛烈膨胀使我心情高涨，快活得简直要跳起舞来。经过圣水钵时，我学着地中海沿岸那些虔诚教徒的模样，用空出来的手蘸了一点儿圣水，在额前飞快地划了个十字。

“亲爱的主，请把我也送到切尔西去吧。”

这是我第一次对 _你_ 说话， _你_ 知道的，那时候我并不信 _你_ 。我的心说着这样的话，却压根不信 _你_ 能听见。我那天一定是被快乐冲昏了头。要么根本就是 _你_ 在搞鬼，是 _你_ 用这仪式、这圣所、这蛊惑人心的话语给我设了个套。亲爱的主，当时我要是没有上当该多好！

 

[1]“我愿意。娜塔莎，我接受你做我的另一半，将我献给你，忠实地爱你一生。”

[2]“我们在人群中也孤独。”（出自圣埃克苏佩里《小王子》）

[3]马太福音7:7。


	23. Eden

还要过上很长时间，我才会重新想起这次祷告；还要等上更久，我才会发觉，从自己心甘情愿去蘸圣水的那一刻起， _你_ 的绳索就已悄悄拴上我天生不安分的手腕。在我尚未意识到爱情的时候， _你_ 便决定用它引导我走向 _你_ 。这扇 _你_ 为我打开的门，开头并不痛苦，轻而易举就能进入。可我没料到， _你_ 给的路走到后来这样艰难，如同 _你_ 受难时的荆棘冠冕，把轻浮的心灵彻底划破。我还年轻，经历的麻烦还太少。在生活中，我想要的东西从来不多，而且往往都能得到满足。我尚且不习惯对别人提出要求，更别说对神了。与Kevin在一起的日子里，有次他竟问起我弥撒的事，语带试探，大概不过是为了找个机会共处。我却惊得久久无法回神，只好用些信手拈来的俏皮话糊弄过去。这段关系中只有一人听 _你_ 摆布，已经够我受的了，我又如何情愿将他拉扯进来？说来奇怪，Kevin对信仰究竟秉持怎样的态度，我竟始终不曾知晓。我身边有许多人，都是由于迫不得已才去教堂，可就连这样的人，好歹也算将信将疑地崇拜着天主。我曾经活得那样自我，心中连这样的“将信将疑”都没有，对圣经的唯一印象停留在小时候翻看的《创世纪》，一度把亚当和夏娃当成自己的天然仇敌。随个人喜好去做事，对任何问题都不要庸人自扰，这是我整个青春时代都在不自觉奉行的生活信条。在那着魔般的神秘午后许过的愿，纵使不合常态，却还是很快被我抛在脑后，随着漫天散落的心形纸片消失在光线中了。 

我如愿签下切尔西，那年夏天也和Kevin一道去了美国。从队长那里，我提前得知Kevin即将租借的消息，不过他离开的时候也没特地同我道别。坐在回程飞机上，我被噩梦惊醒，打算要水喝，在机舱朦胧的夜灯下，发现刚好经过身边的John正一脸关切地望着自己。在半梦半醒间，面对一门并不熟悉的语言，我丝毫没有听懂他的话。他笑着指指我的脑袋，我便迷迷糊糊抬手摸了摸太阳穴，这才发现出了一头大汗，只得不好意思地傻笑，承认做了个吓人的梦，却忘了内容。后来头脑发热从伦敦飞往不来梅，只身困在受气流影响而不断颠簸的私人机舱内，汗水再次悄悄爬上脑门，我才在天启般的震颤中明白，萦绕自己将近一年的迷惑究竟是什么。那是个严重的时刻，我却没有为雨夜执意起飞的冲动与任性感到意外。我想起那样忠诚的眼神，疑惑中带着坚定，躲闪中带着柔情，如影随形，从红衫到蓝桥（在我一厢情愿的梦境中，Kevin确实已经与我并行于那个本应属于彼此的主场了），从十七八岁的盛夏，到陌生大陆的无人更衣室；我想起婚礼当天的幼稚许愿，比以往更加理解了自己当时的心情。我天真得近乎愚蠢，在如此惊人感悟的刺激之下，迫不及待地接受了 _你_ 的邀请—— _你_ 瞧，那时的我简直是个孩子！

“亲爱的主，我不要什么航天事故……我要平安到达，与Kevin相见。 _你_ 要是听得到，就帮帮我吧。”

当我说出“那时你醉了，我亲爱的Kevin”时，又何尝不是在形容自己当晚的状态！那个晚上，时间犹如静止般沉默而宽容，让我一时忘了对 _你_ 许下的誓言。不是那些灵光乍现时半心半意的祷告，而是那个正式的、严肃的、在 _你_ 的住所庄严宣告而不容否认的誓言——婚姻的誓言。或许那个时候，我并不如何在乎这样的誓言。我不信 _你_ ，在我无知而快活的心中，或许 _你_ 并不存在。对不存在者许下的誓言，在我看来一点儿也不紧要。我爱的人粗手粗脚的爱抚令我兴奋不已，他半是惊骇半是感动的表情让我洋洋自得。我对及时行乐的生活哲学身体力行，毫不犹豫地接受了爱情。要知道就在几小时前接到他电话的那一刻，我还压根儿没意识到爱情存在哩！Kevin的手在我头上摩挲，像在缓缓擦去那里早已干涸的神秘汗珠。“……我现在知道了。”他红着脸呢喃，内眼角亮得发白，仿佛下一秒就能擦出火苗。这是最好的时刻，比幸福的感觉还要美妙——我刚刚发现爱情，就立刻得到了它。

我们就这样突如其来地相爱了。面对爱情，不管先前彼此曾经有过怎样若有似无的铺垫与互动，不管各自究竟体验了怎样惴惴不安的猜度还是心知肚明的满足，那个不来梅的雨夜依然来得笨拙、疯狂，令人猝不及防。我们像两个精力旺盛的小伙子应有的那样去爱，表现出的不成熟几乎可以毁掉一个正常人的生活。如今回首那段纯粹得近乎不祥的快乐时光，才会发现当初的我们是多么挥霍，用短短几个月时间，把原本可以积攒一生慢慢享用的幸福花得干干净净。对于这段关系，我起初想得很少，做得很多。仿佛只要不知疲惫地维持永动机式运作，就无须去想支撑这段感情的地基原是怎样的虚空。我本不需要那么多幸福，然而我肉体与灵魂一旦与Kevin融合，就会被他传给我的满当当幸福所裹挟。世界因Kevin眼底的光泽而完全变了样，每一次太阳升起都意味着一场崭新的冒险。那是个我原先完全不曾了解的世界，比起按部就班的家庭生活与亲戚朋友的来来往往，那个世界少了些许热闹，却多了许多惊喜。其中最大也是最隐秘的一个，始终关乎我对彼此未来梦幻而笃定的期待，我认识他很久了，此刻我更了解他，因此加倍希望我们都能够因了对方而成为更好的人。是的，我当然希望Kevin回到切尔西——我对刨根问底的媒体和球迷说。是的，我毫不怀疑我那位“同胞”的竞争力——我对不时提起我俩名字的教练和队友说。是的，你是最棒的——Kevin从不问我，我就自顾自地缠着他说。我懒得去想，是否近乎狂热的心愿终将导致不顾一切的占有与依赖，是否绵延不绝的怨怼注定随之而来。纵使两个身强力壮的年轻人，在经历如此剧烈的痛苦之后或许依然能够幸存，但仍有毒汁留在无法愈合的伤口深处，经年累月地发作。 _你_ 或许要说：“然而这些都是爱的伤痕啊！”[1]——可 _你_ 不会觉得疼，也不会伤心，不是吗？日后我也常常懊恼，想到软弱而怕痛的我，倒是拖着血淋淋的灵魂，不分好歹地投奔了 _你_ ，却不得已留下Kevin一人——那个Kevin，我的Kevin——他又该如何独自穿过这段狭窄而艰难的航道？

 

[1]奧斯卡·王尔德《自私的巨人》。


	24. Eden

即便如此，在相爱第一年里，我始终蛮横地认定自己的清白。起码在我与Kevin的关系中，我以为自己完全无可指摘。仿佛在这个世界之外，我和他单独筑起了另一个小小的世界。它存在于我们跨越海峡的航程中，千篇一律的酒店廊灯下，一次又一次的游戏胜负里，还有默默记录悠长叹息的床头。它存在于我们心中，那是最安全的地方，除我俩之外无人知晓，无人看见，也就无人质疑我们的爱情。我固执地相信，一段关系如果能让彼此变得更好，更快乐，它就一定值得维持。我们的姓名如同新星，随着各自俱乐部球迷的欢呼冉冉上升。在国家队里，他的到来比我晚些，也很快稳住了队内地位。我二十一岁了，距离Zizou捧起金球的年纪还有五年；再过十年，人们就会知道我是否有幸与之齐名。对那个年纪来说，世界和荣耀全是抽象而令人神往的概念。道路在我们脚下铺开，纵使时而踏上分岔道，也终将在大路上汇聚。一切看上去都宛如有所允诺，就连Kevin母亲出人意料的到访，也没能撼动我维持这段关系的决心。

那时距Leo满月没多久，有天下午我结束训练回到家中，刚打开门，只见Natacha迎面走来，低声说着家里来了客人。沙发上的人转过头来，我认出她是Kevin的母亲，他们母子有着一模一样的蓝色眼眸。她用生疏的法语继续同Natacha寒暄了一会儿，便起身要走。（孩子们还在午休，就不多作打扰了。）显而易见，这次拜访并非如她口中所说，是替Kevin给新生宝宝送来礼物。我心里明白，因此连外套都没脱，坦率提出送她出门。她欣然应允，亲亲热热地与我妻子告别。我们离开别墅，沿着小区步道并肩行走，佯装散步。我胡说八道一阵，说的是什么连自己都忘了，只知道千万不能让嘴皮子停下来。她倒是表现随和，也不打断我，走过两个街口之后才停住脚步，好整以暇地定定看我。 她到现在都不提我跟Kevin的事，搞得我心里有些发毛。可她要是不提，我也绝不会主动承认了去。我作出告别的姿态，再次感谢她给我家新添的小鬼带来礼物。当她抓住这个话头，终于决定开口时，我甚至悄悄松了口气。

“Eden，我很好奇。倘若将来你的孩子像如今的Kevin一样，陷入小小的情感风波，你会怎么做呢？”

需要严肃表态的时候，她换上了惯用的英语，语调平缓，选词用心，以确保我能全然领会，避免不必要的误解。这时候再要装傻，就会显得不合时宜。她没提我妻子，没把她刚刚离开的那个家庭之和睦攥在手中，当做道德权柄来挥舞，我竟因此有些感激她。

“我以为Kevin不会对您说这些……”

纵使有所准备，我还是感到自己迎着寒风的脸颊在微微发烧。她笑了，对我回避问题的态度并不介意，因为她原本就没有期待我作出回答。

“老天爷，没有，他当然不会说。你知道的，这孩子什么都喜欢憋在心里，对他亲生妹妹和最好的朋友都不会透露……可自家儿子哪怕再微不足道的转变，我们做父母的，多少都会有所察觉，不是吗？到了年底，我大致猜出他把钱都花在旅行上了。这回他执意要来伦敦过圣诞节，在我印象中也是头一次。节前你们对阿斯顿维拉那场比赛，是我陪他去看的。Eden，你真该瞧瞧他看你比赛时的样子！Kevin可不像你，他这方面迟钝得很，活在自我的世界里，对外界的眼光很少关注……老实说，Eden，你爱他吗？”

很显然，就连这个问题，她也不是要等我作答。因为不论答案肯定与否，她此行的目的都不会改变。我耳边响起“呼呼”的风声，一时间仿佛重回两个多月前的斯坦福桥，那里的漫天喧嚣，有一部分正是来自我的Kevin。

“Anna，”她早就说过彼此应以名字相称，而这才是我第一回这么叫她，Anna，我所爱之人的母亲；Anna，两个音节带来的陌生感足以冻住唇齿，“您想说什么？我听着……”

“Kevin很喜欢你，Eden。他小时候是个孤独的孩子，现在他非常依赖你。在英国、荷兰或德国的年轻男孩中，常常出现这类不成熟的浪漫友谊。当他们快要成年的时候，这种爱就会萌发，而他们往往还不清楚其中的意义，可是有一天，当初的天真会反过来伤害他们……[1]哦，别用这种眼神看着我，Eden，你恐怕觉得我在胡言乱语。可你是拉丁人，你们不一样……”

这和我想象中的“训话”内容相去甚远。如果说自己当时确实表现得像个傻瓜，那是因为我对话题的走向始料未及。

“……我倒觉得，如果这种爱持续的时间不算太久，倒也没什么坏处……你瞧，我不反对男孩子们相恋，我不是那种观念落后的家长。至于你，Eden，正如我刚刚看到的，你的家庭，你的处境，你的选择——这些都是你个人的私事，我也没什么资格妄加评论。可你得知道，面对尚未长大的男人的爱情，有朝一日你和他都将承受可怕的后果。少年人的浪漫幻想，在现实面前永远不堪一击，亲爱的，当他意识到这一点时，就会产生怨恨。不是恨你，就是恨他自己。或者两个都恨。相信我，这种恨意会扰乱你们的生活。”

后来我回想起她当天的神情，笃定得让人难以怀疑，那背后一定有数十年的经历乃至难以启齿的秘密作为支撑。尽管当时的我依然认为，这尽是些毫无根据的呓语，然而她关于少年浪漫幻想的说法，在某个瞬间还是让我心头一紧。就算我不一样，如她所说是个拉丁人，可我难道就没有对这段关系抱有幻想？那条关乎两个人未来的未知大路，难道我不曾期待与他共同走过？那些千万人狂热的呐喊，难道我不曾希望与他一起聆听？要紧的是赋予彼此意义，甚至成为意义本身……他为什么会恨我？

“你大概觉得我的话不可思议——他凭什么恨你？此刻的他是这样爱你，不是吗？唉……你们南方人总说我们势利，那就让我从最势利的方面说起。瞧瞧你不远处的房子，Eden，瞧瞧你刚添了新人的家庭。一旦他要你在这一切和他之间做出选择——别急着否定，他迟早会的——你该怎么办？这种关系，对于一个刚刚坠入爱河的年轻人来说尚且新鲜而情有可原，但对于有家有业的男人……我猜最后无论如何，你也不愿拿自己的家庭与事业去冒险，对吧？因为说到底，它们永远是男人的第二和最后所爱[2]，在你们这一行中尤其如此。而这时的Kevin又该怎么办呢？你们的关系终将成为他自己建立家庭、追求事业的阻碍。你是否真心希望他做出这样的牺牲，把日后怨恨滋长的把柄亲手给他？请原谅我的措辞——比起他来，你又能为他牺牲什么？让我们实事求是些吧，人到了我这个年纪，已经不再相信能把任何真正持久的东西建立在注定消逝的情感之上了。当情感由孩子气的幻想与一时旺盛的激情来支撑，它就愈发靠不住，更何况，鉴于这份职业的残酷性质，当下还不容许你们无视世人的眼光。有一天你会意识到，你们夸大这样的爱，到头来只会堵死所有出路。日后回想起来，我怕你们都会惊叹于这段关系的高昂代价。”

倘若出路要两个人去携手打开，我们的爱又怎会将其堵死？我从没为什么事情付出过高昂代价，不觉得爱也需要用不相干的东西去换。我对她的话不以为然，对她看似诚恳的喋喋不休也渐渐失去了耐心。

“这番话，您也对Kevin说了？”我将羽绒服的衣领拉高了些，说出的话不经意带上了轻蔑。她似乎并不自觉受到冒犯，只是挤出一个颇为无奈的笑容。

“呵呵……你明白那小子的脾气，我要是对他说了这些，换来的只能是他为了与我对着干，愈发地一意孤行。不，Eden，这话我没对Kevin说，以后也不会。我专程上门找你，因为我觉得你是个通情达理的小伙子。别误会，我无意命令你做什么，说到底，我也没有这样的权力。来前我还在想，如果Kevin爱上的是个街头混混，我或许就能拿钱打发他，叫他离我儿子远远的；可你是Eden，是Kevin的同侪、朋友与榜样……你是他生命中的珍贵礼物，我不会对你之于他的意义视而不见。我猜……嗯，我相信，你有能力为两个人的前途拿主意，作出对双方都好的决定——这就是我想说的全部……Eden，谢谢你听我把话说完。”

 

[1]关于德系男孩子之间“浪漫友谊”的说法来自伊夫林·沃的小说《故园风雨后》。

[2]原话出自小仲马《茶花女》。


	25. Eden

那个时候，与Kevin母亲会面的意义尚不明晰。尽管她把话说得尽量委婉感人，可我还是不喜欢她提到“你们这一行”时那种冷冰冰的局外人态度，她把所爱之物分成好几等的理论，在我这里尤其站不住脚。足球从来不是我的工作，不是我为了养家糊口必须付出的劳动。对我来说，踢球不是劳动，反而是种令人受用无穷的娱乐——而我又该怎样把Kevin从与足球有关的快乐中割裂出来呢？他原本就是这份快乐得以安放的港湾啊。不论如何，听她的意思，至少是暂时打算尊重我的选择。话说回来，就算她当时就命我与Kevin分手，以我向来任性的态度，想必也不会照办。后来我曾用最为隐蔽的方式套过Kevin的话，发现他真的从未意识到Anna是个知情人。“我们的世界”因此安然无恙，毫无减损。这是我觉得他可爱的地方之一，正如她当初所说，这种将自我与人世隔绝开来的本事，没有人能比Kevin更在行。他是我在喧闹孤岛上不自觉呼唤了很久的那个人。有了Kevin，我似乎不再有赖于人群筑起那道不怎么牢靠的堤坝。潮水当真退去了；随着我们的国家队拿下一场又一场至关重要的比赛，海的另一头开始响起醉人的和弦。我在这种充满张力的安宁中快活得忘乎所以，转会后一度有所收敛的巨大玩心也不由得再度搏动起来。

“Fais-moi un massage！”[1]

有一次，当我百无聊赖地坐在按摩室里，发现随队跟拍的摄像机来到身旁，而Kevin正好在我身后徘徊——凡是碰上国家队集训，我们就会频繁又不失自然地黏上一会儿——我便突发奇想地这么对他说。他照做了。几根修长而苍白的手指煞有其事地盖上我的脑袋。我望着镜中人影，认为他这副姿态还颇像那么回事，于是回报他几声由衷的傻笑，笑声中带上了不少示威与炫耀的意味。如果这个有趣片段能被剪入纪录片的最终版本，我得意地想，那么我与他的感情就相当于神不知鬼不觉地钻进了官方文件，而且会有整个比利时前来观看——Kevin的母亲自然也会看到。我看着镜中二人喜形于色，喜悦的感觉是这样真实；两双明亮的眼睛本身也是镜子，那是个自成一体的世界，却与这个现实世界如此类似。在那里我们愉快地笑着，似乎还会一直这么笑下去。

然而Anna的话还是在我脑海深处占据了一个位置。记得曾在哪里听过，什么念头一旦植入，就再也不可能从头脑中抹掉了。那些关于怨恨的说法，与其说形成了抽象的念头，不如说是真正物理意义上的肿瘤。从那天起，它就在我体内潜伏下来，最初让人难以察觉，并不代表它不在那里。在彼此处境平稳安定的日子里，它维持着良性特征，表现得近乎无害，甚至完全叫人想不起来。可是一旦困难如同移动城墙，渐渐围拢并收紧，它就大张旗鼓地突变为恶性，在原本已经出现漏洞的机体中肆意扩张，毫不留情地攻城略地，散布恐慌，吞噬原本闪着微光的一切温情，一切欢愉，一切美梦……关于这一点，Anna所说并非完全准确：怨恨并未扰乱我们的生活——它只是终结了它。至于事情到底只是如她所说，注定会发展到不可挽回那一步，还是正因我听她这么说了，才亲手造成了日后的狼藉一片？事到如今，这一有如德尔婓神谕的悖论，我算是再也想不明白了……可我怎么可能把这件往事对Kevin全盘托出？

直到有一天，我对他反复向我求证爱情的行为感到厌倦。他的沉默、脸红、赌气、歉意，全都拐弯抹角地让我证明自己爱他——他在侮辱我们的爱情却不自知。人只有在不信任的时候，才迫切需要证据。尽管我心中明白，这是另一种恐慌的投射，是他对自己在切尔西的处境感到不安的征兆，可我对此比他本人还要无能为力。他的自我质疑也像在质疑我，质疑如今唯一能将我们连结在一起的那份感情。他的指控让我寒心，更让我感到迷惑；也许他有理由不信任我，也许我并不如自己以为的那样值得他去信任。在那些微不足道却越来越频繁的争执过后，我不禁会想：难道我爱的并不是他，而是我想让他成为的那个人？难道我与他在一起，乃至最初想与他为同一个俱乐部踢球，不过是出于某种我自己都不曾察觉的功利主义本能？

不管怎么说，他的不安终究感染了我，乌云密布的天际重新卷起海啸袭来前的隆隆低鸣。就连在明明不那么压抑的国家队集训中，我们也变得心烦意乱，对做爱都失掉了兴致。我照旧在他的房间呆到深夜，一旁的他睡着了，我却睁大双眼窝在枕头中，手握遥控器，机械地切换电视频道。忽明忽暗的光线宛如鬼魅，停驻在某个正在播放老电影的频道上。画面中的黑人块头大得惊人，脸上始终挂着一副极度哀伤的神情。我意识到那是部自己很喜欢的电影[2]，随后便想起了 _你_ 。我很确定，是 _你_ 让那致命的话语透过片中重病女人的唇齿传进我心里，仿佛一切早有预谋：

“你怎么有这么多伤？是谁伤你这么重？”

某个瞬间似乎有海浪穿过我的身体，紧接着是千千万万面目模糊的人，如同 _你_ 所目睹的世间所有灵魂。我在上面栖息了将近一年的幸福之岛消失了，另一个意向渐渐变得清晰——婚礼当天我毫无来由地想起Kevin时，抬起头来看见的就是 _你_ 受难的模样。

为了使人得救， _你_ 牺牲了自己。作为凡人的我，又有什么理由不经牺牲就得到幸福？过去我曾两次祈求与Kevin相逢， _你_ 都慷慨地满足了我；而我轻浮的心是这样健忘，竟一直想不起回报 _你_ 的恩情！谁又能说，那些不尽如人意的插曲（Kevin在我如愿转会后便租借他队、关系开始没多久他母亲就给我植入的念头），不是 _你_ 对像我这样不虔诚的忘恩负义之徒传达的警醒？可我该拿什么回报 _你_ 呢？我是否应该真的去爱 _你_ ？可是在目睹我们这样粗野、烂俗而毫无节制的爱过后， _你_ 还会想要它吗？如果 _你_ 拿走我的爱，那我还剩什么可以留给Kevin？ _你_ 明明知道，他需要我的爱，就像我需要他的爱一样啊。

 

[1]“给我按摩一下！”

[2]这部电影是《绿里奇迹》。在一次访谈中，Eden确实在回答“最喜欢的电影”时提到过它，同时提到的还有本文第11章涉及的《不可触及》。

 

France Football本周号专访渣老师的长文看了没？——Masterpiece，肥渣人设研究必备读物（他也在自己社交账号上发了这次专访时拍摄的骚气艺术照）。详见：<https://www.francefootball.fr/compte/mes-editions/>


	26. Eden

把一些原本毫不相干的日常琐事汇集起来，将其看作某种具有一致性和连贯性的神秘征兆，谁又能说这不是真正信仰的开端？这一切听上去太荒谬了，Kevin他要是知道，也一定会这么认为。然而据说，天主确实通过不同的人讲话，因为只有这样，神意才能被愚钝的凡人所理解。正经布道的形式对我这样的人来说过于无聊，简单而轻松的大众娱乐反而容易成为我走向 _你_ 的通道。神父们常说天主是我们精神世界的主宰，然而我们却生活在肉体的世界里。如果不是通过具体的形象，我将如何看见 _你_ 行走在世上？

对于那些日子里短暂得近乎不真实的肉体欢愉，事到如今我早已记不大清了。它们如同当时在疯狂驱使之下，不断变换面孔却始终大同小异的酒店，在褪色的回忆中失去了真实性。这倒不难解释，原本就不真实的幸福，也注定不能持久。奇怪的是，那段时间给精神留下的痕迹却始终如此鲜活，仿佛有刀尖在记忆的载体上剜下沉重的伤疤，清晰得令人难以忘怀。最让人感到难过的地方在于，这不是任何人的错，起初，我们之间绝对没人想要故意摧毁这段关系。然而很不幸，我渐渐迟钝而沮丧地发现，就连我唯一能够给予的那些转瞬即逝的肉体欢愉，都无法安抚Kevin那颗日益焦躁的心灵了。他对我产生了成分复杂的多重敌意，当众说我“喜欢博取他人的眼球”；在不知不觉中，我似乎已经从他过去隐秘的盟友与情人，变成了造成眼下这一处境的可耻同谋。有一天我甚至无意中听见，他说自己其实并不喜欢这里……

某次比赛结束后，Kevin在后场走道里拦住我，没头没尾地问“popotin”在法语里是什么意思。我心里顿时一亮，误以为他突然有了开玩笑的心情，就嬉皮笑脸地扑向他，飞快地悄悄掐了一把他的结实的臀肉。

“就是这个，我的小跳蚤。”

他的脸一下子涨得通红。有那么一个瞬间，我竟觉得时间已然倒流，回到一切才刚刚开始的时候，他整个脑袋像只熟透的苹果，也如此刻般腼腆又沉默，任凭我莽撞扒下他的裤衩。我兴致勃勃地凑上前去，想佯装耳语，给他个表示喜悦与亲昵的吻，谁知他竟面无表情地扭开头，转身钻进更衣室去了。

我留在原地，失望的潮水不断拍上脊背。背上的汗珠却突然蒸发，给身体带来一阵阵悚然的凉意。记忆没等理智下令，已经抢先一步，发狂般开始检索那个引发莫名不快的糟糕关键词了。这样的检索没有持续太久，因为就在本场比赛前进场热身的当口，Samuel曾把球掼在我屁股上，戏谑说大家都应该接受“Popotin”作为我的新诨名。随后一番嬉笑打闹，自然不在话下。

一定是此事惹得Kevin不高兴了……见鬼，我都没意识到他当时在场！至于他不高兴的缘由，我大致能够猜到，却难以理解。也许在北方人Kevin的字典里，这类词汇代表着不雅和禁区。也许当他看到我们这些说法语的同伴打成一片，天生敏感的心灵就再次感到孤立无援。无论如何，我不愿眼睁睁看着这样鸡毛蒜皮的小事侵蚀彼此原本已经岌岌可危的关系。我很快调整好情绪，一把推开更衣室大门，踱到阴沉着脸的佛兰德斯人身旁坐下。队友们赤身裸体穿行于室内，大呼小叫，唱着不成调儿的歌，没有人注意我们。

我维持着笑意，伸出手指，转了个念头，没去碰他，只是轻轻敲了敲我们身后的木质柜门。“诶，听我说，之前那个……”我比手划脚，最后决定不再重复那个令人不悦的词，“Sam他们实在太傻了，你可别往心里去！你瞧，在法语里，这样的俗话多着呢，你要是感兴趣，私底下我可以教你呀。”

我认真注视他无动于衷的侧脸，耐心等了一会儿，见他毫无反应，就当他默认了，于是腆着脸“嘿嘿”一笑，大胆拍拍他的肩膀，而后站了起来。

“不必了吧。我倒是觉得，你和他们这些傻瓜在一起，比私下教我什么俗语快活多了。”

他的声音在身后响起，咬字清晰，流畅而坚硬，仿佛刚才沉默的时间全被他用来酝酿这个长句了。我背对着他，感到他的愤懑像张蛛网，缓缓落到自己头上。那一刻我突然泄了气，失掉了继续卖乖的心情。我装作没听见他的话，一把抓住晕头晕脑撞在自己身上的David，与之热情而大声地攀谈起来。

等我沐浴出来，Kevin的身影早已消失不见，队友也陆续回家了。我披着厚厚的外套返回草坪，发现偌大的球场空无一人，连保洁人员都离开了。明亮的射灯打出惨白的光，绝对的寂静比起暴力更加骇人。我一时兴起，来到南看台顶端。趁射灯熄灭前的工夫，斯坦福桥专门为我还原出它挤满人时的模样，震耳欲聋的喊声从我耳畔呼啸而过，一时间我又看见我军阵中诸位，在绿色背景板上幻化为若干深蓝色的斑点。César和Fernando来自比利牛斯另一头炎热而荒凉的高原，性情暴躁又友善至极，有人说他们的血生来就如此沸腾；塞尔维亚人看似凶狠，作为朋友则绝对值得交付后背；要是有谁球衣上写的是名不是姓，那他一定来自巴西，往往比我笑得还要欢；不过最常与我混迹一处的还得属Demba和Samuel，毕竟在他们面前，不存在因不知所云而闹出的笑话；还有离我们最近，差异却最大的英国人，他们中有那么几个，是一个辉煌时代的英勇见证，是老兵，是当初吸引了我的欧洲冠军之魂，是亲切而不可撼动的至高偶像。我喜爱他们，所有这些人，也想得到他们的喜爱。可我依然不知道，在Kevin眼中，这一切又会是什么样子……他是否觉得我全然没有心肝，并因此怪罪于我？要怎样做才能让他明白，我在心中，他是最珍贵的那个，永远不可取代，哪怕我此刻之所以站在这里，都与他的存在息息相关？


	27. Eden

射灯熄灭了，伴随我几不可闻的一声轻叹。不断闪动的蓝色人影从眼前消失，我不禁想到，自己恐怕很难再看见Kevin出现在他们当中了。就在我打算离开的时候，前几排座位左侧的阴影里走出一个人来。方才我沉浸在自己的思绪中，竟完全没有注意到这个沉默的同伴。在四下沉寂的暗夜里，那个人轻咳两下，我便轻易认出了他。

“队长。”我往下走了几步，站在那排座位尽头等他，“我不晓得你也在这……”

我轻快地笑着，心里有点儿拿不准，自己是否算不经意“侵犯”了他的领地。在更衣室的资格金字塔上，他是位于最顶端的那个。对这类不成文的等级与特权示以恰当尊重，是我早年初到里尔时就学到的教训。John来到我面前，借着微弱的天光打量我，脸上的笑意倒是格外真诚，看不出任何不爽。

“这里是我的秘密城堡。比赛散场后，我喜欢上来坐坐，有时和Frankie一起，更多时候是一个人。”他往我面前一坐，点头示意我坐到他身边的椅子上去，“倒是你，年轻的骑士，看起来像是有心事？”

我顺从地坐下，用余光偷瞟身边的人，发现他说这话的时候眼睛直视前方，并未看我，由于他突然出现而不自觉紧绷的肌肉不由得松弛下来。我干笑一声，没答他的话。

“你一从走廊出来，我就看见了，你却自顾自往上头走，完全没注意到我的存在。我猜你一定在想自己的事，也就没出声招呼你。可眼看着灯都熄了，你还一个人那么呆着，我可是不得不走了，这才现身让你瞧见。”

我稍微感到惊奇，他就这么自说自话，听那口气，竟像是因为打扰了我独处而抱歉起来。

“是Kevin。”我于是不假思索地说，对他令人感动的友善作出回报。为了不显得过于生硬而引发不必要的疑窦，我又故作自然地补充了一句，“我的同胞……他近来状态不好。我们都很关心他。”

“是的，我们都很关心他。这孩子不怎么健谈……你跟他关系好，他是怎么跟你说的？”

“哦，也不难猜到。他觉得大伙儿不喜欢他，球迷也是，教练也是。他想上场，你知道。”我渐渐变得有些激动，想起去年夏天在美国，我们在偌大的球场上并肩相互扶持，朝看不见的未来挥手。我曾想象，Kevin与我，就像两个朝圣者那样走上我们梦想的旅程，谁要是走得累了，只要往对方肩上靠一靠就好。只要各自在心里知道，对方一直走在自己身边就够了。可是没办法！他在这条路上走得太痛苦了，没法继续前行。“……队长，你别误会。我尊重教练的判断，可我有时也不明白。Kevin能做的事，我们只要睁着眼睛，都看得见。”

这话说得实在有些孩子气，可能正因如此，我的同伴听完之后才没有立刻接话。他始终没有转头，只是盯着眼前黑漆漆的夜空及其笼罩之下的这座球场。他曾亲历它在本世纪初强势崛起，他在由它记录的历史中拥有一个显著而不可替代的位子，他曾看着一茬儿接一茬儿的愣头青涌入它的更衣室，看着衣柜上的名牌一换再换。人来人往，在这个俱乐部难以出头的年轻球员，对他来说大约就像伦敦的阴天那样习以为常。

“Eden，你或许会以为，我对此根本毫不在乎……这个嘛，我确实早已过了为世上目所能及的一切不公愤愤不平的年纪了。可我老实对你说吧，对二十出头而充满潜力的年轻人来说，切尔西绝对不是什么理想的成长天堂。我们的球探对如今的资源浪费很是介意，但现实就是如此，这也是每个年轻球员签约时应该慎重考虑的因素。不是说Kevin不够优秀，而是我们队伍中优秀的球员太多。在竞争中，有时仅仅出于偶然，就与机会擦肩而过。Eden，你的朋友可能已经错过这样的机会了，我很抱歉。”

他理了理外套，看起来是真的打算离开了。我跟着他站起来，还没来得及说上两句缓和气氛的俏皮话，就听见他又开了口：“当然，年纪轻轻就得到一份来自切尔西的合同，那种跃跃欲试的心情，我完全能够理解。怎么说呢，这种感觉有点儿像过早成家立业。一个人要是渴望早早与青梅竹马结成婚约，乍听上去自然妙不可言，不过面对将来可能产生的失落与诱惑，他也得早日做好准备才是。毕竟某些决定一旦做出，只能硬着头皮走下去。”

眼下两人都站了起来，我就必须抬起头才能与他对视了。我发现自己对上了一双诚实而尖锐的眼眸，一时间似乎有两张面具同时卸下。我的队长究竟只是在就事论事，还是如我理解的那样意有所指？考虑到几年前闹得沸沸扬扬的那件事，认为他这番比喻别有深意，也不能怪我想象力过于丰富。他发现了吗？发现了什么？发现到哪一步？所以眼下这突如其来的语焉不详，能否算得上出轨丈夫同病相怜的慈悲？

几天过后，当和解后的Kevin与我再度爬上酒店大床，在如今彼此唯一的庇护所中相互安抚，那个漆黑夜晚的对谈就一直在脑海中回放。我有些绝望地朝恋人伸出犹豫的左手。那上面空荡荡的，婚戒我已取下，目的是营造一种双方纯洁无罪的假象。可我已经记不清从什么时候起——斯坦福桥的夜谈？或者其实更早？——单凭这类自欺欺人的小机灵，已经撑不起我们两人的世界了。我爱的人毫不迟疑，一把将其握住，与我十指相扣，几乎要把指骨攥碎。我带着巨大的感动用力回握，仿佛这样就能把自己的掌纹永远刻进他的手心。他坚决的神态总能激起我的勇气，可这样的坚决眼看就要被我们自己给日渐耗尽了。灵魂在某个瞬间脱离沉沦的躯壳，缓缓上升，如同事不关己的第三个人，居高临下地观察那两具缠绵忘我的肉身。他为何总质疑我对他的感情？看看与他在一起时，我能成为的样子吧。爱最美好的时刻并非听见对方说“我爱你”。既然爱情并非为了得到报酬，我又何必要他始终与我一起？就算他来日远走高飞，也依然是我眼中的明星！


	28. Eden

当初Kevin在不来梅的时候，我们常去郊外无人的树林散步。Kevin喜欢大自然，林间的静谧与他常年偏好平和的内心有着相同的脉络。有一天欢爱过后，眼看天空黑压压的，我想就这么呆在床上，他则维持着兴奋的劲头，坚持要出去走走，并借给我一件防水风衣。我披上他的衣服，下摆刚好盖住膝盖。他见了没说什么，只是嘴角挂上了淡淡的笑意，大约觉得我这个样子很有趣。我们开车来到熟悉的树林外围，沿着往常的路线朝林子深处走。彼此沉默着走了一会儿，我恍惚听见一声压得极低的“谢谢”。

“嗯，Kev？”我停下脚步，转头看着身边的人，觉得有些莫名其妙。

“……我想说谢谢你陪我散步。还有其他所有这些。”

他依然目视前方，只是抬起双手胡乱划了个圈，似乎要把全世界都放进这个圈里。

“怎么尽说傻话了。”我笑起来，伸出手勾住他的左臂。“和你一起散步，我也很开心啊。”

他也笑了，我感到他把手臂收紧了一些，牢牢夹住我的手。我们维持这个姿势，继续往前走。

“你总是这么讨喜吗？明明刚才还说不想出门……有时候我真想跟你学学讨人喜欢的诀窍。”

这话说得非常直接，在旁人听来，可能已经直白得近乎讽刺了。可我了解Kevin，他此时心中高兴着呢，口气也真诚，想表达的单纯只是字面上的意思。

“Kev，你知道吗？其实我也不是总能讨人喜欢的。”一滴雨水穿过竖起的衣领，落到后颈里头。不过我们心情愉快，都不急着往回走。同行者配合着我的步子，没有接腔，打算当个忠实的听众。

“我从小就喜欢跟队友开开玩笑，跟同龄人在一起的时候不拘小节。成为职业球员后我也这么干，一开始曾在里尔惹了些麻烦。总的说来，就是队里的老人并不想跟小队员玩笑，哪怕这些玩笑并没有恶意，他们也会觉得你在耍机灵，不把他们的年龄和资历放在眼里。那时我才十六七岁，以为可以按照自己向来习惯的方式跟他们相处……这么跟你说吧，我当时可是吃了不少冷眼，甚至结结实实挨过耳光的。所以你瞧，要想讨所有人欢心，这是不可能的，也实在没必要强求。”

“……谁打的你？”

他沉思片刻，冒出来的却是这么一句，把我给逗乐了。

“我可不能告诉你。怕你为了给我报仇，去找人家决斗，哈哈……再说这事早就过去了，我跟他们后来也成了好伙伴。几次教训过后，我就学会了，开始慢慢作出改变。毕竟改变环境很难，改变自己倒是容易。”

“这就是我说的诀窍，Eden，你总能‘变得’讨人喜欢。”

“听着，也不是每个人都得做出改变……Kev，你不用担心。”

你不用担心。雨水一波波打在树干上，再顺着叶片滑过我们的脸。Kevin的手臂内侧，也就是我安放手掌的地方却是温暖而干燥的，像个精心打造的防风鸟窝。那一刻我意识到，为什么这个人对我来说那样特殊。我容易被别人的情绪左右，他却始终坚定。我适应性强，也习惯于此，他却是挺立风雨中的永恒坐标。我总会随着不同的教练变换球风，他更适合充当一支队伍的持久核心。他不时仰慕我能左右逢源，却不晓得流水就算再柔软，再圆滑，也要凭借坚硬的河床与稳固的堤坝才能获得形体与势头。他是乍看并不起眼的磁石，天然有种吸引我靠近的魔力。在我玩世不恭的人生中，他位于凝聚一切的圆心。亲爱的Kevin，该道谢的那个人是我。这是我从来没对你说过的话，事到如今可能也来不及了。你确实不像我那样灵活而易变，可这没什么大不了的，人们生来有着独一无二的禀赋，原本就该维持这些不同，朝着顺应各自禀赋的方向生长。让我来做这些你本就不擅长的事，让我来适应你。有麻烦我一人承担，有好处我俩一起分享。亲爱的Kevin，你不用担心。

那天我们散步散得很是惬意，几乎完全忘记了下雨，像两个玩水的小孩儿，涉过一个个积水的坑洼。日后我坐在酒店床上等他冲凉，当时的情绪不知为何一下子涌上心头。眼下我终于下定决心，开口劝他离开切尔西，可他将如何理解我的用心？他爱我，对这一点我不可能有丝毫怀疑。既然如此，他也一定知道，我是那个最不希望他走的人。可我更不希望成为他堕落的理由，哪怕只是理由之一。我不要他有一天回想起来，会因为选择留下与我一起而感到后悔。Anna是对的，我怕Kevin恨我。在这个迄今为止总是纵容我随心所欲的世上，这是头一件我绝不希望发生的事。

然而事与愿违。我的Kevin从来不会掩饰好恶，我只要看着他的眼睛，就能认出他情绪的颜色。他愤愤不平地盯着那只由他本人塞到我手里的婚戒，说出了我最怕听见的字眼，就像开启一个诅咒，我几乎听得见命运的链条“咔啦”一声绷紧。

“醒醒吧，Eden，她已经在那里了！”

在如此致命的断言面前，所有关乎爱的言语又能有多大说服力呢？奇怪的是，还有另一句话在我耳边回荡，声音更大，更无情，甚至当他终于离开房间，留下一声震撼人心的门响时，这句话依然没有就此消失在周身骤然下沉的空气中。

“比起他来，你又能为他牺牲什么？”

比起他来，我又能为他牺牲什么？

如果天主真的存在，如果天主确实注视着我。

如果天主真为俗人得救织起一张大网，那么此刻正是时候收网了。

我躬下身子，往地板上一跪，把手肘搁上床沿，额头靠上握紧的双手。我从没这么干过，我的父母也没教过我们。就连当年在圣母玛利亚小学，我也不曾对 _你_ 下跪。我不知道该说些什么，那些正儿八经的祷告词我从小压根儿没放在心上过，如今早就不记得了。我只知道有些问题必须解决，却无法判断哪个方向才是出路。“我做错了。”我急急忙忙地说，“我在 _你_ 面前犯了错，现在才看到后果。在一切变得更糟之前，让我信 _你_ 吧。”

我闭上眼，攥紧双手手指，就像再度扣紧我那赤裸恋人的指骨。

“亲爱的主，让我信 _你_ 吧。请不要抛弃我们，不要因为我的粗心大意惩罚我们。要是 _你_ 能让Kevin重新快乐起来，我就会信 _你_ 了。”我顿了顿，想起往日里那两次事关重大的祷告。为什么我总是乐于加倍回报他人，对天主的心意却如此不领情呢？单是提出要求的话，信仰未免也来得太容易了。就连最虔诚的亚伯拉罕，为得到神恩眷顾，也必须毫不犹豫地献出他的爱子。[1]一个人难道可以把对他而言无关紧要的东西献给天主吗？我垂下头，一字一句地继续说道：“亲爱的主，求 _你_ 让Kevin入选世界杯名单吧。 _你_ 知道我爱他，我愿意做任何 _你_ 想要我做的事。 _你_ 若是想要我的爱，那就拿去吧。只要 _你_ 让他踢世界杯，我就会跟他分开。求 _你_ 了。”

这当中究竟有多少出于突如其来的沮丧，又有多少出于隐秘的报复心，事后我已不得而知。我们关系中弥漫了数月的压抑，在那个沉重的午后释放了全部力量，让一时冲动的誓言成为彼此潜意识的投射。我安慰自己说，也许这是最好的结局，把关系终结在崩溃之前，不加剧恨，只留下爱……只是……只是当那份名单终于实实在在呈现眼前时，我竟巴不得把他的名字从上面一股脑儿划掉。

 

[1]创世纪22:1–14。


	29. Eden

与Kevin分开之后，我并没有立刻回头讨 _你_ 欢心。既然当初我把整件事的决定权交给了 _你_ ，如今便有理由在随之而来的巨大失落面前疏远 _你_ 。在这般境遇下，我精心筹划的仿佛是一场不属于自己的别离。我像个一心要说服自己，也要欺骗自己的家伙，安排一个接一个符合“只留下爱”初衷的完美场景。他会理解的，难道不是吗？我们已经习惯于将交流的困难化为沉默，以至于皆能心安理得地停留在由此形成的神秘安宁中，并感到满足。Kevin身上有种说不上好或坏的特性，那就是健忘。他会忘记在意义非凡的日子或时刻施展温存，正如他会很快忘记身体在至愉至乐关头产生的热度。分开过后即便有怨恨，也不会太多。因为稍加时日，我想，他也会忘记我们的爱，剩下的友谊则能持续下去，就像从前一样。即便在太阳底下最为精巧的花园中，草木又何尝同时生长。

或许正因刻意掩饰，痛苦才没有立刻袭来。在典型性Kevin那种一声不吭却默契十足的配合下，我们伪装成渐行渐远的同伴，照旧开着无伤大雅的玩笑，平和而安稳地度过了最初的几个月。所幸他当时仍在德国，我们本就极少见面；即便集训中偶尔的接触难以规避（我又是如此喜爱他人的触碰！），想要刻意抽离一段关系，表面看上去不算太难。我全心投入新赛季，将其间一切不如意归咎于 _你_ ，不愿上教堂，认为耍弄脾气这类区区小事，热衷操纵的 _你_ 活该忍受。直到第二年阴沉的1月，我突然得知Junior Malanda意外去世的消息，当时心脏还在一场胜仗带来的兴奋中剧烈搏动。我立刻逃回了家，一个人呆坐在车里，慢慢消化这个噩耗，第一反应是要给我的Kevin打个电话。我这位不幸早夭的里尔后辈是Kevin的朋友，可能也是最好的一个。我品味着失去一个如此年轻的队友带来的震惊与痛心，想象Kevin此刻正在体验的感觉，不论那是什么样的感觉，一定比我感受到的剧烈十倍。随即我才想到，那个人如今已经不是“我的Kevin”了。在这种时候给他去电话，说不定会使他（更糟的是使我自己）过分夸大其中的含义，令我们好不容易合作建立起来的绝情堡垒功亏一篑。在一片漆黑的车库里，手机屏发出幽灵般的光芒，似乎下一秒就能让人在绝对的孤寂中变得神经错乱。我盯着那束刺眼的光源发了半天愣，最终拨通了国家队教练的电话。

那个礼拜日，我终于去了教堂。有种恐惧的感觉占据我的内心，不时造成胸口幻觉般的紧缩，倒还不至于引发痛楚。应该还有些别的什么，我尚且无法辨识，只是终日心乱如麻，总觉得为了不幸罹难的同侪主动接近天主，应该算不上打破冷战。由于上午有主日弥撒，我专挑下午较晚的时候前往，为不引人注目，还戴了绒线帽和足以遮住大半个脸颊的围脖。四下清冷昏暗，我为逝者点燃一支小小的蜡烛。轻快跳动的火焰如同生命，火焰中心闪烁的微弱蓝光如同灵魂，看上去那么微不足道，旦夕不保！我并非不曾遭遇亲人过世，然而他们要么已然老去，要么陷于病痛，而我们的Junior死了，这样年轻，使我突然明白，人在任何时候都有可能死去，爱也是。我们的Junior死了，即便有朝一日我总会情愿相信，他侥幸回到 _你_ 的国度，在 _你_ 怀中得享无边喜乐，有个事实却始终让人难以承受：我们这个腐朽堕落的世界，已经永远失去一个本应持续迸发熊熊烈焰的鲜活灵魂了。

走出教堂的时候，冬季的夜幕正在降临。头顶上方轰然响起钟声，一时间几乎震碎身后遮天蔽日的团团阴云。我不知所措地掏出手机，发觉到了晚祷时辰。此时距那孩子离开我们已经过去整整一天，而我始终没有收到来自Kevin的任何讯息。鉴于他半年来至多减少、却未中断的联系，关键时刻如此反常的杳无音讯，无形中反倒证明了已成定局的事实。他忘记了，这是好事。他忘记了我们，因此也忘记了我。认识到这一点后，先前强制麻痹的痛苦终于醒来，一条过快愈合的伤痕被年轻同胞过早离世的冲击硬生生撕开，那上面触目惊心地忠实呈现了自己近来不得已逐步割舍的一切：青春特有的轻浮与无忧无虑，时刻无穷的活力，眼中颜色一贯极度饱和，内心情绪总是完全纯粹，想把整个世界与世间所爱统统捧在手心，该任性时便任性，什么都可以放弃，什么也不会失去……还有专属黄金时代的那种爱情，一生中注定极少周全的快乐，无须衡量后续苦果的甜蜜，牺牲、失望或爱意本身蕴含的仇恨皆属天方夜谭。我这才明白过来，自己与Kevin从未爱得太过分，而是爱得不够，至少不足以强迫我们不顾一切地保卫爱情，将它的重负背在身上，勇敢地继续走下去。然而纵使这样，爱也没有因时间的流逝与分别的事实而减弱，它变得愈发强烈，如同此刻无处不在、充满耳膜的钟声，沉重得令人难以忍受。这些天来，我头一次真切意识到，失去他竟让人感觉如此难过。在我站立的小广场上，一切都在崩溃，在消失，哥特式教堂钟楼的顶部开始塌陷，鸽子从空中落下，身边的行人纷纷跌倒。有个声音在呼唤我的名字，重复不断，由远而近，继而有只手搭上我的胳膊，将我拉起来，就好像我正在往下落似的。

“Eden，你怎么在这里？”

我定下神来，发现说话的人正是我的妻子。不过事到如今，已经没有什么能再叫我吃惊了。我打起精神问她：“……你怎么在这里？”

“Eden，你这是怎么了？平时当我跟你说‘我去教堂了’的时候，来的就是这里啊。你不在家时，我也常常过来。”

“是么？是啊，我也……我也偶尔会来——来广场上，走一走。”

“是吗，”她轻声说，似乎宝宝就睡在一旁，她怕吵醒他，“真奇怪，我们从没遇见过。”

她定定地望着我，又有些茫然地笑了，不自觉地轻抚我僵硬的手臂。怎么回事，亲爱的Natacha，我们从没遇见过。又来了，心口的紧缩，一阵盖过一阵，清晰无比。我冲动地抱紧她，感到她的双手带着不解，也缓缓攀上了我的后背。

“带我回家吧……”

我低声对她说，尽量不让语调显得反常。我刚刚尝尽痛苦的滋味，从今往后，我将长时间在它筑成的迷宫中来回打转。求你了，Natacha，今夜先带我回家。


	30. Eden

神圣婚约内部久违而感人的温存给我以慰藉，心头悬而未决的紧张感却并未因此消失。这样的感觉并非没有好处，它推动我的身体朝看得见成果的赛季末不间断猛冲。生活带着其他例行的乐趣滚滚向前，等到夏季来临的时候我才发现，就是这同一种感觉，导致我在假期那些缺乏比赛的漫长日子里暴饮暴食。饮食精馔带来的满足有时与爱情何其相像，而生命不过是类似欲望的反复实现，久而久之形成的习惯必将如影随形。我出手打破爱情的习惯，就不自觉地夸大了其他习惯。当我意识到这一点并为之感到后怕时，心中隐约有所醒悟，有个声音似乎在督促自己与天主和解。

盛夏时节，我与家人一起呆在阿尔卡雄湾区，碰巧与Olivier一家入住了同一间酒店。刚见面的时候，他热情提议抽空一块儿用餐，同时明白我这方面同行者众多，此类邀请多半难以实现。直到有个下午大伙儿去了海边，我则因困倦而留在房间午睡，醒来时隔着阳台瞟了一眼不远处的泳池，发现午饭过后就躺在那里的法国人一直没有挪窝。我原本决心在泳池里消磨下午剩下的时光，于是换上泳裤，涂了防晒油，往身上搭了条毛巾，穿过阳台朝Olivier走去。他并没有睡着，而是捧了一本颇为厚实的书在读。我向他问好，笑说但愿别打扰了他，他则大方地摆摆手，回答没这回事，同时把书合上。我占据他旁边的躺椅，躺下之后闭上眼，漫不经心地问他读的是什么。

“一本关于耶稣生平的书。”他平静而严肃地回答，我则睁开了眼。那是个非常明媚的午后，一只蝴蝶轻盈地落在两把躺椅之间，双翅一翕一合。

“是吗？我还以为耶稣的生平都给记在经书里了。那你跟我说说吧，亲爱的Olivier。”

“呵，我一向以为你对这些不感兴趣，Eden。”

“为什么这么讲！重复一遍我的名字，你会知道我的兴趣简直与生俱来。”

“好啦，好啦，我们最好别拿信仰打趣。你想听我从哪儿说起呢？”

我盯着覆盖他整个左上臂的巨大十字架，上头奇妙的纹路在眼前晃动，好似构成一个微型迷宫。还在等什么呢，Eden？我的心对自己说。既然无法独自面对天主，就该放聪明些，向懂得的人求救。

“说说你正在读的内容吧，Olivier。”

“这个嘛，我在读的这章讲到耶稣的复活。”他带着疑惑审视我，没有发现任何玩笑的苗头，便重新端起书，一本正经地读了一段：“基督不是因了人值得去爱才为他们死去的。为一切美好的事物——譬如良善，譬如爱——而牺牲，这在凡人也是有可能的；然而基督是为罪恶、腐朽的我们而死，这才是福音的要义。天主爱世人，并非因为我们配，更非因为我们可爱，只因这是天主白白给的恩典。这就是为什么基督必须死去，随后复活，通过永死为人打开永生的大门，用牺牲成全世人，使我们得到真正的生命，顺服于天主之爱。因此‘我们爱，因为神先爱我们。’[1]”

“……可这说的究竟是什么意思呢？”

“经书是由寓言写成的，Eden，人得用心去体会。比如基督说人若不先死，就不能真的活……我的理解是，我们在此世领受的痛苦，并非是种破坏，而是为了成全。”

“为了成全？真的吗？听上去有些犬儒……”我联想自身境况，开始感到愤愤不平，“为什么我们的肉体享受那么少的欢愉，却要承受那么多苦难？难道你的天主治死自己的肉身，给我们的寓意就是唯有默默忍受？”

“你瞧，关于信仰，不信的人总自认为比虔信的人懂得还多。”他再次合上书，半开玩笑地总结道。

“对不起，Olivier……我承认自己懂的很少，你教我吧。”

 

Kevin转会曼城后不久，我做了个白日梦。那是比赛日过后的第二天，我吃过早午餐，正靠着几个软绵绵的沙发垫子消食，突然见到一个五六岁的金发男孩出现在自己面前。我仿佛置身不知位于地中海哪个小岛的沙滩上，从浴巾包裹下的夏日小憩中缓缓醒来，几乎以为那孩子真的存在。他长得有点儿像Yanis，却不是我的儿子；他皮肤与头发的颜色浅得多，却也不是我印象中Kevin小时候的模样。我不认识这个孩子，在不远处海水拍岸的“沙沙”声中，他跪在我身边，仔细端详的神情像是要将我整个儿看透。我坐直身子，正想问问他：你是谁家孩子，干嘛上这儿来？他却突然发出“咯咯”的笑声，转身朝着滩头跑去。我一骨碌爬起来，追了过去，像是生怕他会跌倒，被无情的海浪卷走。隔着不远不近的距离，他在烈日的光晕中回过头。湿热的空气里泛着温甜的味道，周围空无一人，细微的杂响也渐渐远去。我停在原地，一时间生出了更多疑问，那孩子却一下子凭空消失了，像个过于美好的幻影。我心想，人们要是在海滩上的日头底下呆得太久，眼前保不准会出现类似的幻影，于是便醒了。一滴带着凉意的液体溢出眼角，很快划过脸颊，滚到耳朵里，在耳膜深处激起一声巨响。

我打了个激灵，一下子坐直身体，站起身来在地上乱走，见安顿孩子们睡下的Natacha回来，就说我得出门一趟。心慌之下，我想不出别的理由，便对她说了实话，尽管——好吧，近似于实话。

“是Kevin的新家。Kevin De Bruyne，你记得吗？我跟他约好今天过去瞧瞧……真要命，我忙得差点儿忘了这事。”

她当然记得Kevin。不是那个身披红衫，在世界杯赛场上无比耀眼的比利时7号，而是那个始终挂着微笑的沉默大男孩，当年在我家举办的烤肉聚餐上，他略显拘谨，给正在花园布置餐桌的她递上从室内拿来的酒杯和餐盘。

“他的新家……那不是在曼彻斯特么？”

“没错。所以要是想赶回来吃晚饭，我现在就得动身啦。”

我说得轻描淡写，仿佛在为一桩不得不办的麻烦事开脱。穿好夹克后，我捧起她的脸，轻轻吻了一下她的眉心。快出门的时候，她叫住我：“Eden！你……早去早回。”

 

也许是出于某种说不清的安排，Kevin当时不在，我是由他女友Michele迎进家门的。她脸上敷着面部保养的绿泥，像戴了张阿兹特克人的面具，门打开的时候，我们不约而同地吃了一惊。她的脸显得窘迫而僵硬，只能用眼神对我表示欢迎。我见她还穿着居家服，觉得我们眼下的处境十分荒诞，不禁有些想笑。我比手画脚地对她说，自己来得不是时候，这就先走了。她坚决地摇摇头，伸手搭上我的胳膊，将我拉进门，用令人难以置信的速度给我端来一杯冒着热气的咖啡。眼看我坐定后，她不好意思地指指自己的脸，用英语说让我等着实在失礼，可她得先去把脸洗了，随后便回来陪我。

我一个人坐在沙发上，守着白得刺眼的四壁，想到这整场闹剧不过是我的情感与理智最后一次对 _你_ 的玩弄发起反抗。我的心从来充满活力，却又是个相当不可靠的器官，如今它像只离开了避难岛屿的帆船，在失去方向的海洋上来回遨游。这些天来我常常在想，为某个半信半疑的誓言而放弃爱一个人，这是件多么古怪的事！倘若我果然真心爱他，又何必在乎这种毫无根据的誓言？倘若我确实信仰天主，又怎么可能感到痛苦，怎么可能因为注定要朽坏的尘世恋情而徘徊不决，终日如同热锅上的蚂蚁般难以安心？就在等待Michele回来的片刻时间里，我脑海里又浮现出暑假前最后一次国家队集训期间，Kevin站在走廊上的样子。自从我们分开之后，他与我相处时那种试探性的眼神总是令人心酸，好像生怕我会立刻毫不留情地将他推开。就算这样，他还是来了，像过去彼此要好的日子里那样，情愿把好消息拿来与我分享。他等在我的房间门口，像个无畏的骑士，趁我们唯一有可能单独相处的时机，红着耳根告诉我，他就要做爸爸了。廊灯径直打在他容光焕发的脸上，连色泽浅得透明的眉毛都泛起浓浓的喜悦……随后我发现自己依旧坐在他家的沙发上，受到印象中他的情绪所感染，我对着面前热气腾腾的咖啡露出微笑。我端起杯子，咽下一口，体验着粘稠的苦味从舌根散开，沿着全身神经蔓延。Kevin当时的形象从过去的回忆里缓缓走出，激起一阵近乎安详的暖意。在看清这一形象的同时，我的心终于明白它究竟应该落在天平的哪一边。换上一条长裙的Michele回到客厅，脸上泛起的柔和光泽与我那记忆中的恋人如此相似。她问我是否需要给Kevin打个电话，我说不必了，并趁着告别的光景，重新注视这间陈设齐全的客厅，这个面带笑意的女人，她身上携带的另一个生命与其他意义。只在那么一瞬间，我近来的犹豫竟已显得如此微不足道！这是他一直在找的东西，我的心对自己不断重复。他曾在我们的关系中绝望地找，而今在这栋整洁而明亮的新房中，在这座北英格兰的城市里，在这个离我只有几小时车程却又无比遥远的地方，他终于找到了……

 

[1]约翰一书4:19。此处提到的书和书中段落都是我自己诌的，在现实中，吉鲁本人平时喜欢看的那本叫做 _Un moment avec Jésus_ （与耶稣共度一刻）。


	31. Eden

“说了你可能不信，Kevin，但正是那天在雨中与你相遇，让我第一次对天主产生了近乎爱的感觉。我原本已经不抱什么希望了，可你出现在那里，多么偶然，又多么像是天意，让我知道对于我们的感情，你依然很在意。我没有破坏这份爱，我对自己说，我捍卫了它。一阵欣喜的雨水浇上冷得发抖的肉体，我心头却热乎乎的，它正衷心感谢天主送你回来，为的是告诉我所有牺牲都是值得的……”我举起手中酒杯一饮而尽，再接再厉，一口气说下去：“……然而在车里推开你的时候，往日的痛苦又回来了，我仿佛重新走入那座教堂，一时拿不准自己的爱情和教堂的正殿究竟哪一个更深邃。我想起本德里克斯神父的话，他说天主的律法正是为了种种试探性的时刻而设。如果人只在有求于神或于己方便的时候才愿意守誓并服从，那么与神订下的约定还有什么意义？我从前的错误在于老想把两个世界里最好的东西都握在手里，我是在你家的客厅里想明白这一点的。我不断告诫自己，因了那些没有下文的祷告，我已经吃过好几次苦头了，应该从中得到教训才是。当时我真是害怕极了，一心认定在那种关头，要是自己不死死守住这个誓言，也就守不住我们的爱情了。这种想法听上去不可理喻，对吧？考虑到后来发生的事，就更是……”我趴在套间的吧台上，目光扫向对面酒柜里层的镜子，发现镜中Kevin的身影这时候不自然地瑟缩了一下。茴香酒的苦涩突然泛过喉头，我心情沉重地顿了顿，还是按照自己的想法把话说完：“然而我情愿忍受那样严厉的束缚，为的是你和我都能从这没有前途的泥沼解脱出去。我怕一旦我们恢复从前那种关系，更加糟糕的事就会接踵而来……可你要知道，我与你同在，直到最后的最后。”

整个晚上，Kevin一直坐在我身旁的高脚椅上，这样一来，我们就能避免在这些令人伤感的独白中直视对方的眼睛。一时间没人说话，镜中的他嗤笑一声，往杯中添了些威士忌，然后慢吞吞地垂下头。我有些诧异，觉得这些源源不断的酒精具有某种象征意义。它麻木我们的头脑，却让我们的心灵变得灵敏。往事宛如扑克牌摊在眼前，随着我杂乱无章的叙述，有双看不见的手开始洗牌切牌，直至一切变得层次分明，发人深省。我想起过去两个傻乎乎的青年在与此类似的房间里灵肉相与，混迹朝夕不保的短暂时光，竟把酒店当成了自己的家，以为可以在这种地方一起生活下去，直到老死。我想起彼此的每一次相拥，在比赛中，在浴室里，在床单下，在地板上，每一次都能感到两颗活泼的心脏在同一个胸腔里肆意跳动。我想起先前等候酒店房门打开的当口，自己曾犹豫着将手搭上门把，想象Kevin在门背后做出同样的动作——在不少言情电影里，心事重重的恋人往往像这样隔门而立。有那么一两秒功夫，我又来到正式开启这些年真正痛苦的那扇门前，记得自己如何推开Kevin的房门，如何亲口对一无所知的他说“再见”，如何眼睁睁看着我们的爱情败下阵来……而今三年多时间过去，发生了那么多荒唐的蠢事，我却愕然发现，原先被我判定为成不了什么气候的爱情竟然挺了过来。它一度垂死挣扎，大肆破坏，事到如今奄奄一息，但它依然在这里，反复回来敲门，如同沙漠中奇迹般扬起的朦胧水汽，隔着吧台上不到一肘的距离，弥漫在这个彼此曾经如此熟悉的情欲空间之内——当初的我并不相信，在抽掉情欲乐趣的平稳而乏味的日子里，爱的感觉依然可以存活。就算被我狠心掩埋到坟墓里去，它依然庄严得如同十字架上的君王。Olivier曾朗读圣托马给我听：“人们无法知晓神是什么，却能知道神不是什么”[1]——现在我知道了，神不是恐惧，不是失望，不是胸腔内部令人痛苦的空虚中错乱的回音，不是茫茫人海里似是而非的心灵孤岛。既然“爱是从神那里来的”[2]，那么爱也不能是这些东西。从前我对爱情没有信心，也不信仰神。

我朝身旁的人伸出手，小心翼翼去触碰他搁在酒杯旁边的手腕。那几根骨节分明的苍白手指突然张开，像海星似的往后一缩，随即重新握成拳头。我悻悻地收回手，苦笑着说：“你瞧，其实那不是我最后一次这么干。那个赛季，我一个人跑了好几回曼彻斯特，在没有训练的时候，在受伤期间……嘿，我有时还会大着胆子晃到你家附近去。不为什么，只因与你呆在同一个地方让我感到安心……”

“我也是。”他突然打断我，握紧的左拳微微颤动，就像把一颗心脏捏在手里，随后轻声嚅嗫道：“我是说，我也曾去过你家附近，你知道……我甚至去过你那个神父家，当时我以为……”

我咧开嘴，继而为没有什么俏皮话自动流出而感到讶异。我知道，亲爱的Kevin，我知道过去的我们是两个傻瓜。

“Kev，本德里克斯神父不知道我们的事。我从没对他说过，就算忏悔时也没有。Olivier带我去他那里，只因这样比大庭广众之下出入教堂来得私密……”

“我猜也是。然而那时候我跟神父面对面坐着，我觉得他看得出来。我只说我从Eden那里得知这个地方，他却似乎明白了一切——我老有种感觉，那就是这些禁欲和虔信的人有着出众的洞察力，能发现别人肉眼看不到的东西——因为他对我说……他说，天主的孩子手上都栓了根线，一根很长的隐形的线……Eden，他对我说：‘人们看不见它，便自以为可以浪荡到随便什么地方去，可只要轻轻拉一下那根线，就能把人给拉回来。’”

我的心如同被人活埋了似的，渐渐变得沉重，几乎窒息。我无助地注视自己昔日的恋人抬起双手捂住脸，听他用嘶哑的嗓音继续说道：“那时候我像死了一般难受，仿佛在决斗中彻底落败，倒在地上。我心想，既然如今你已经与神同在，那我也就没什么好指望了。我本可以立刻去找你，问清楚一切，可我不想抱怨，因为我早就意识到自己是个混球……Eden，只有我知道，根本就没有什么该死的线，是我把你推到他那里去的。从那地方出来之后，我觉得自己再也没有勇气面对你了。”

他凄凉的语气似乎刺痛了我的双眼，接着有一滴水珠轻轻划过，如同爬虫，弄得皮肤痒丝丝的。我想象 _你_ 将用一种何等漠然的眼光注视我们，因为此类微不足道的小小惨剧每一刻都以成千上万的数量在世间上演。我试探着把手放到Kevin背上，见他没有反对，便开始慢慢地抚摸他抖个不停的脊背。

 

[1]托马斯·阿奎那《神学大全》。

[2]约翰一书4:7。


	32. Eden

主裁判吹响了比赛结束的哨声。我叉腰站在场地中央，回想起自己多年以前为了去国家队报到，一个人坐上里尔到布鲁塞尔的火车，列车每停靠一个车站，都会有尖利的哨声响彻车厢。回忆里的这些声响与耳畔的嘈杂重叠起来，仿佛在提醒我，旅程尚未到达终点。遗憾之情在心底隐约翻腾而过，却很快融入到遮天蔽日的喜悦之中去了。我一时间情绪高涨，积极走动起来，迎接一张又一张蒸腾着热气的脸。队友的脸、对手的脸和裁判的脸纷纷涌到眼前，现实与幻境的边缘变得模糊不清。响彻全场的音乐和欢呼像是从很远的地方传来，我轻快地穿行在人与人之间，必要时停下脚步，耐心聆听射向自己的每一句话，并一一报之以快活的回应与笑容。时间在那个特定的空间中不断压缩，似乎上一秒的我还咬着队长袖标，任凭几乎是我们表亲的那支队伍里若干球员将我拉近怀里，在我耳边念叨自己再熟悉不过的母语，下一秒的我已经平静走过草坪中央临时搭起的颁奖台，脖子上挂了自己与这支队伍一起赢得的第一块奖牌。过不了多久，媒体就会打出标题，配上无处不在的相机捕获的影像，对全世界诉说我们是如何创造了历史。

我在为了拍摄官方照片而竖起的牌子背后站定，这时才看到了Kevin，并感到些许诧异。我是说，方才在赛场上，自己明明总能看见他。他也总是看得到我，对我的每一次要球都能在最短时间内作出判断并回应。然而比赛结束后，他似乎消失了一会儿，即便这时重新回到我乱糟糟的视野中，身影依然留在人群最边缘的地方。在这种场合下，他还是缺乏任何占据画面中心的欲望。我从挤挤挨挨的队友中间抽身，梦游般朝他走去，然后学着他的模样，把手搁在广告板边缘，感受自己左臂挨近他右臂时的微微震颤。身边的人大约也体会着这样的震颤，因为他带着笑意转过脸，与我对视片刻之后，又飞快地移开了视线。“给我按摩一下！”——眼前顿时掠过不知在哪一个生活的漩涡里，我们在镜中双双笑着的模样。那是多久以前的事呢？我的心在纳闷儿。在这个火热的下午，在所有这些喧嚣之下美妙而前所未有的宁静中，时空的概念不复存在。不一会儿，比利时红魔整个大家庭聚拢在一起，对数不清的摄影记者展现凯旋的姿态。

 

酒店夜谈过后的那个早上，我是在客厅的沙发上醒来的。我依稀记得，是自己坚持要睡在那里，而这间套房的正式入住者似乎也没怎么反对。我掀开身上的毯子，光脚踩在地上，迷迷糊糊走进房门大敞的卧室，意识到Kevin不在里面。我哑着嗓子叫了一声他的名字，没有应答。我回到沙发跟前，重新往上面一蜷，脑袋晕乎乎的，心想他此刻应该已经在回曼彻斯特的路上了。刚刚过去的夜晚对谁来说都异常艰难，这间屋子里留下的场面依然历历在目。那时候我轻拍Kevin抖得令人心碎的脊背，继而用手背擦了擦脸，从自己的高脚椅上下来，有些犹豫地靠过去，想拥抱他。就算分开这样久了，我也总会不由自主地朝他张开双臂。有那么一次我曾把他推开，心脏因为记起这可怕的一幕而猛地收缩了一下。如果我的拥抱能让当下难以忍受的泪水干涸，我就要不顾一切地与他相拥，如果我的亲吻能让他快乐起来，我就会去吻他。这是你没法阻止我做的事。如今在爱里，我已经完全信 _你_ 了， _你_ 该感到满意才是。

可是Kevin阻止了我。他转过布满泪痕的脸，不由分说拉起我搭上他肩头的手，冲我摇摇头。面对我不解的神情，他尽可能地扯起嘴角，勉强露出微笑。

“还是这么自大吗，Eden？为什么你会认为，我想要你破坏誓言？”他抬起另一只手，狠狠抹了一把湿漉漉的脸，“为什么你总是这样，总是自以为是地施恩于我，却从不给我机会，让我也为你做些什么？我确实难过极了，却不是因为悔恨——我悔恨得太久，心都快要对此免疫了——而是因为失望，失望……因为我们都已经走到这一步了，你却依旧不把我放到与你平等的位置上，而是对关于我们两人的一切自作主张……可你知道吗，我跟从前不一样了，我爱你，为此一直在努力改变！”

我愣住了。印象中Kevin很少在我面前一口气说出这么多意味深长的话。我说什么来着，酒精大约也让我们的舌头敏锐起来。反应过来之后，我立刻知道他说的没错。纵使一向设身处地为他着想，我竟从未试着站在这个角度去理解我们的关系，真叫人泄气。一心给予，就忘了如何索取；只想满足对方的需要，却不愿泄露自己的需要。这些年来，在无奈中频频错位地交往，我才是那个一味抵挡爱潮的元凶。

“听着，Kev，我实在……”

他再次抬起手，碰了碰我迫不及待的嘴唇，又立刻缩了回去，就像被那地方给灼伤了。

“别说，别道歉……Eden，我说这些不是要听你道歉的……”

我想起数月之前他站在我病床边上欲言又止的模样，那时候他也不是为了道歉而来。也许今天这番话，他早已当着我的面说过一遍了。我心想，听不懂与听不见并无本质区别，发觉自己浑身发抖，头一次如此真切地体会着他的愤怒。直到此刻我才明白，他的愤怒，就如同他的沉默、他的顺从一样，明明全是穷途末路的凄厉恳求，不是在恳求爱的证明，而是在恳求爱的机会。

“可是Kevin！我当初之所以总觉得亏欠于你，是因为你想要的承诺我没法给……”

“你当然没法给。”他马上接口，语气突然镇定得近乎冷酷。我不知所措地站在那里，生怕他会说出什么格外伤人的话。而他只是把冰凉的左手放到我颈后，将我拉近一些，出乎意料地与我额头相抵：“可你给了你的天主一个承诺……Eden，把它当成对我们的承诺吧。既然单靠我们两个人的力量，守不住这样的爱……”他吸了吸鼻子，呼吸沉重，某个瞬间像是失掉了把话说完的勇气。我闭上眼，紧张得几乎忘了呼吸，在狂乱的心跳声中，听他一字一句地说下去：“如果在另一个世界，在一个神圣的场所，我们的爱是安全的，就让它留在那里好了。”

 

房门的电子锁响起时，我不知在沙发上又坐了多久。我意识到，自己对于进门的人是Kevin一事，并不感到多么惊讶。就连他手上端着的巨大餐盘，眼下也没什么大不了的。头一晚的戏剧性迷雾已然消散，两颗心之间重新建立了坚固的联系。这一回，联系建立在平等的根基之上，爱便有希望扭转颓势。想到这里，我一下子精神了许多，饶有兴味地望着他小心翼翼地用背推开门，整个身体挪进房间后，再一脚把门带上。

“你醒啦？我没敢叫客房服务，就去餐厅点了早餐，欧陆式，反正我看上去像是能吃两人份的那种人。来吧。”

他把手上的东西一股脑搁在沙发前头的茶几上。我揉揉眼睛，心胸膨胀，冲他傻笑。

“Kevin，我爱你。”

“啊，我知道。”

“可我怎么觉得，好像你一直以来都不太知道。”

他往我身边一坐，率先拿起一只羊角面包。

“我现在知道了。”

他现在知道了。纵使这样，他在那个晚上流过的眼泪，至今仍让我心有余悸。我加快步伐，跟上正在交谈的Kevin和Toby。整个球场充满午后的灿烂光辉，如同一艘巨型轮船穿越有阴影的水域，朝着尘世的万丈光芒行驶。航道还很长，延伸至远方朦胧的地平线。队友们三三两两地绕场行走，看台上醒目的鲜红和明黄尚未散去。这支队伍一度磕磕绊绊，随着年岁渐增而饱尝忧患，如今正进入一种更加成熟而稳定的状态。欢乐的舞曲、人群的喝彩和胸前的金属都是我们应得的奖赏。我心满意足，把目光转向背对我的那个7号，胸口涌起一阵难以形容的柔情。这些天来，我们的心比以往还要亲近，受到比从前更强烈的力量吸引。昔日欢好的短暂激情随着所有不解、怨恨与疏离缓缓升空，宛如烟花，炸出一个泛着淡金色光泽的圆形苍穹。我们比原先自以为的还要强壮，我们挺过来了，让自己大吃一惊。

此刻全队站成一排，准备朝这世上最棒的球迷举手致意。我上前一步，站到那两人中间去，一把抓住了Kevin的手。我们就这样手拉着手，堂堂正正地并肩站在这个世界面前，那姿态几乎是英雄主义的，却不是要对抗什么，而是要与之和解，记取生活中呼啸而过的所有惨痛，从对方身上照见心中的神。他明白我的意思，对此我无须怀疑。那只手带着我的挥向头顶，一次又一次，把鼓舞人心的安慰留在彼此手中——你是我的朋友，我的兄弟，也是我的爱人，是我梦境之中的另一个自己……傻孩子，你知道我将永远与你一起。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 瞧我搞出如此晦涩的七万字，就为回味一下本章头尾两个名场面……总之衷心感谢一直看到这里的诸君，正是你们的喜爱，有好几次让我产生了萌上热cp的错觉。在世界杯过后糖分寥寥的本赛季，如果这篇文章曾有那么一刻延续过你关于这对的念想，那么我的欣喜也将增加一分。


End file.
